The Loud Adventures of Will
by Adventure Seeker
Summary: (Partial Loud House rewrite.) My name is Will I live in Royal Woods Michigan with my father. It's not easy because I have to cook and take care of the house. I also kind of have temper problems because, well life wasn't so good before we moved to Royal Woods. I haven't completely gotten over it yet. Luckily though I got my neighbors, the Louds, also my best friends to support me.
1. Rise and Shine!

_A/N Hello Everyone! Welcome to the Loud Adventures of Will. My newest fanfiction of a my two OCs about Will and Nicholas. Yes the description is correct. This story is mostly a rewrite of the series told from the point of veiw from Will. But where theres rewritten episodes from the show. There will be plenty of original chapters exploring Will's relationship with his father, his new friends, and the struggles one may go through having to deal with being stuck in a single parent houshold while trying to recover from personal loss._

_I do not own, The Loud house belongs to Nickelodeon._

_Any episodes not used in the making of this story are meant to remain the same and unchanged._

_Cover art credit to UnderratedHero. Thats right the writer of Requiem for a Loud made the cover at for this story. He will be making many pieces regarding my fanfic and my characters, I'll link them below at the end of the chapter, and on my profile as they come around. Some already exist don't forget to check them out!_

* * *

Prologue. Rise and Shine!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! *click*

"Yawn" Went a young man with light brown hair and a white shirt on. He rose up and sat in his bed. His hair completely messed up and his eyes still half asleep.

_Good morning I guess. My name is Will, Will Clements. I am fourteen years old and I live in Royal Woods Michigan with my dad._

Will slowly got out of bed, he threw off the blanket revealing his bare feet and his black shorts, his fatigue still having a strong hold on his body. His legs moving slowly as he moved out of his room and across the hallway to the bathroom, which was directly across his bedroom. He stood in front of the mirror and stared at himself for a few minutes. Without looking away he grabbed a toothpaste tube and his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. After two minutes of brushing he spat the toothpaste out.

_Mornings aren't really my thing, but there's a lot for me to do when I wake up in the morning._

Will slipped out of his clothes, revealing his slight muscular build. He's not really strong, his midsection was quite normal, not fatty but not very muscular. Most of his muscles were in his upper body and his arms. He went to the shower he started the water and stepped inside. The warmth of the water jolted him more awake, it would take time for his body to adjust to the temperature.

He sighed in relief as the refreshing water was helping him wash the sleepiness out of him. Will took soap and shampoo to clean his body. After a few minutes he turned the water off, and he was much more wide awake. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. He stood before the mirror again and brushed his light brown hair cleaning it up. After drying up, he returned to his bedroom and went to his closet.

Inside is his dresser he took out a fresh pair of socks and underwear. Then, he took his favorite pair of black pants and a fresh white shirt, then the most important thing. Hanging above his dresser was his favorite indigo light jacket. He grabbed it and slid it on as he was leaving his room.

_First I have to go make breakfast for me and my dad._

Will walked down stairs and walked around the stairwell leading straight into the kitchen. He noticed how bright and sunny the day was, through the glass door which leads to the back yard. This put a smile on his face. He immediately then took two small skillets out of the cabinet next to the stove and turned the heat on. He dashed to the fridge and took out a package of sausage and package of eggs which only had half of the carton still inside.

He cracked two eggs and let them sit in the warm pan to sizzle and cook. He then did the same with the package of sausage which had eight links inside. The sizzle and the cooking food filled the house with a pleasant aroma.

"Yawn" Will looked to his left to see his huge, muscular father. He was dressed in his grey rig worker uniform with his yellow hard hat. He was ready to go to work.

_That's my dad, Nicholas Clements, yeah he's a VERY BIG MAN, but don't let that intimidate you. He's a very kind man._

Big is an understatement, he stands towering tall way over his son and his arms are very muscular, his pectorals are very strong, but his belly looks quite fat. He has his mustache clean and his long curly dark brown hair that stretches all the way down past his shoulders.

_Just how big is he? Well, he stands tall at seven feet even, and weighing at 320 pounds. I can't explain how or why he's so big, but to do his kind of work and have his work history, you can't be a weak skinny child. He's had a lot of big hard work in his life. Road Working, Construction and Carpentry, He was also skilled in DryWall, Plumbing, and especially Electricity. Right now he's working at an Oil Rig. If you ask him why, he'd tell you that it's because the money is great._

"Good morning son." He said in his broad deep voice. It sounded intimidating but there was a warmth to his tone, indicating how caring he really is. "The usual this morning?"

"Yeah dad." Will chuckled. He gave dad a plate of eggs and four links of sausage. Will ate the rest of the sausage and poured himself some oat cereal. They both ate breakfast together, and Nicholas decided to break the silence.

"You don't have to cook dinner tonight we're having dinner with the neighbors tonight." Will breathed a great sigh of relief hearing those words.

"Oh thank god!" He smiled. Nicholas chuckled in response. They finished and eating and set they're dishes in the sink to be washed.

"Ok Will i'll see you tonight." Nicholas said warmly as he walked out the door, to get into his white truck and go to work. Will had to go to school, he picked up his backpack which is always already full of his school stuff, and always sits next to the couch in the living room. He then went outside around the back of the house and took his black and blue striped bicycle and brought it around to the front yard.

"HI WILL!" Called a feminin cheery voice.

Will turned to his right and looked at the big two story house. His next door neighbors, the ones he and his father are having dinner with tonight. A large groups of young people varying in ages, all girls except one. The little girl in a pink dress waved big to him, soon other siblings joined her. He waved to them and gave them all a big friendly smile as they were piling into their very large van.

_Those are my neighbors. In fact they're my best friends here. The Loud family. Yeah interesting name. Ironically they really are quite loud themselves. They can be outta control sometimes, but once you get to know them, they are very, very good people. Oddly enough it's the two parents, and eleven, that's right ELEVEN KIDS! The kids well, that's not the odd part, the odd part is….the kids are all girls. Well, except for one boy, the middle child. Lincoln, the one sibling I'm the most close with. The kids are all ages apart, I go to school with the oldest ones, which there are four of them. For some odd reason all of their names begin with L._

_Let me give you a quick rundown of all of them, starting from oldest to youngest._

_First there's Lori. She's the only one who knows how to drive, she also is the only one with a boyfriend. Not surprising though she's one of the most prettiest girls in the school. She's quite hard boiled, but if you win her trust she's a great friend to have._

_Next is Leni. She's really cute, but she…..well to put it in the most polite way I can…..she's slow in the head. Easily tricked and gullible, takes everything literally. She loves clothing and fashion, and from what interaction we've had together, I've learned that she has a heart of gold, she's such a sweet caring soul._

_Now Luna. She's really fun! She loves british things mostly due to the fact that she's a rock star. She plays her guitar very loudly, but with great skill. She's in a band I've heard them play a few times they're pretty good._

_Then there's Luan. She…..can get on my nerves sometimes. Don't get me wrong I do consider her a great friend, but she's a prankster, a clown, a comedian. She can be funny with her jokes and stand up comedy, but while her pranks can be harmless, I really don't enjoy being on the receiving end of them._

_After that we have Lynn. She's an athlete, a very good one at that. Just about any sport you can think of she mastered it in little time. However, she can be extremely competitive. Even if it's not meant to be a real competition, if she wins she won't hesitate to gloat and rub your nose in it._

_Now my best friend, the only boy, Lincoln. He was the first of the Loud's to be my friends. Me and him bonded over the fact that we both love video games, and comic books._

_After that we have Lucy. She's a sweet girl, but can be creepy at times. She's really sneaky, she has this strange ability to just sneak up behind you and spook you when you least expect it whenever she wants to. She's also a goth, so she loves dark poetry, vampires, and all things dark and black. Also her face is a mystery, her hair covers most of her face. Not even her family seems to know what she looks like._

_Next we have the twins. Lola and Lana. Polar opposites in personality but the closest siblings you could ever see. Lola is a pageant princess, in every sense of the word. She's really sweet and adorable but she's aware of that. She's not afraid to use that to get whatever she wants. She can also be bratty and has a vicious temper you do NOT want to set off. If she wants to get even with you….she will. Lana however is more lovable, but…..you may not want to hug her, because…..you have no idea where she's been. She seems to really enjoy playing with all forms of gross and disgusting matter that I don't want to get too much into. She's really good with animals, and shockingly despite her age, she's a genius with building homes and fixing cars. She's actually really close friends with my dad because of this._

_Then we have Lisa. She's in kindergarten and, she's an absolute genius! In the next few years of her life, before she graduates High School, she'll have already unlocked the greatest secrets of the universe. She's already tutoring her siblings when they struggle with their schoolwork. Although she can be an insufferable know-it-all at times. She can also act as if she always knows what's best for you even if you don't ask her for it._

_And lastly, there's Lilly…...Not much to say about her. She's baby, she can form small words. Oddly enough and gross enough it seems the word she says most is 'Poo Poo.' She's a very sweet and adorable baby though._

_That's enough of that. I'll tell you more about them as time passes._

Will hopped aboard his bicycle and began pedaling off to school. The Louds passed by him in their large van, that they affectionately named Vanzilla. Lori honked the horn at Will to say hello. Will waved back as the van dashed by him.

_Yep, this is what my mornings look like. Wake up cook, breakfast, get ready for school say hi to my friends and go to school. It's a little different on the weekends though, and in the evenings. I usually have to cook dinner, but tonight I don't have to. Which is why I was so happy to hear that news. It's not easy but hey I have more free time than my dad, he leaves early in the morning and doesn't come home until the evening. So someone has to do this since it's just me and him._

After several minutes, Will finally arrived at Royal Woods Highschool. He parked his bike at the bike rack and secured it with a metal chain. He could see the Loud's van sitting in the student parking lot. He walked to the front door where many students were flooding the entryway.

_I'm in the ninth grade, I go here with Lori, Luna, Leni, and Luan. I have a couple elective classes with Luna and Lori. Now Lori, being the only one who can drive has the responsibility to transport her siblings around. Sometimes they do take the school bus, but most of the time when someone wants a ride somewhere Lori's the one to do the driving. Ok guys I gotta go to school maybe one day I'll let you guys come with me inside but for now, I'll see you later after school. See ya!_

* * *

_Ok guys this is just a preview. What do you think so far? I will post a new chapter soon which will explore more of who Will and Nicholas are. In the mean time, feel free to post a comment on this story, or send me a message on my profile and I'll see you next time!_

_For returning readers of my previous work. My Powerpuff Girls stories are cancelled. However My Sonic/Sailor Moon series will continue. I was taking time to go back an clean up the two stories of mistakes. However I chose to stop when I noticed some people were being very impolite on YouTube towards me and my work. I didn't want to give them more stuff to laugh at, but now I believe it's all blown over and everyone's forgotten about it. So I will continue to clean up my two stories and again once that's done. I will continue them._

_Here's links to more art work by UnderratedHero relating to this fanfic and it's characters._

_Happy Late Halloween! Loud House Netflix Castlevania, with Lincoln as Alucard, Leni and Sypha, and Will as Trevor. /Underrated_Hero/status/1208074434239705093?s=20 _

_A short Comic Adaptation of this prologue. There will be many pieces like this of comic adaptations of this story, or simply art from scenes from this story. /Underrated_Hero/status/1204484387481497600?s=20_

_A full image of Nicholas. /Underrated_Hero/status/1179109478127538178?s=20_

_A full image of Will. /Underrated_Hero/status/1172613877403664386?s=20_


	2. Dinner with the Louds

_ A/N Hello everyone. Welcome back. This is the second chapter of this fanfic. I apologize to those who were waiting very anxiously. I was very busy this week. I will try to post new chapters once a week. HOWEVER I can't guarantee that I will be on time all the time. I thank you all for your patience and understanding._

_I also must confess there is A LOT of new stuff I'm trying out in this chapter. I'll go over the stuff at the bottom of the chapter._

_This chapter is to explain more of who Will is and explore his relationships with those around him. Enjoy. _

* * *

Dinner with the Louds.

RIIIIIIIING

The school bell rang later that afternoon. All the students flooded out the door and students flooded the exit excited for the weekend ahead. Will walked out with Luna and Lori carrying on an earlier conversation.

"So you and your dad are coming to dinner tonight?" Lori asked wearing her usual blue top and brown shorts. Luna in her usual Purple shirt with cut off sleeves and checkered skirt.

"Yeah I bet your dad whipped up something delicious!" Will replied rubbing his stomach.

"You get a break tonight from cooking. You must be so psyched!" Luna said. "I can't wait to show you Mick Swagger's newest album. It's really sick!"

"I'll see you tonight guys!" Will called as he and the Loud sisters went their separate ways.

_Oh hey! You're back, glad to see you! Class is over time to go home._

Will unsecured his bicycle. And began pedaling back home. Will waved at Vanzilla as Lori began the long drive home.

_Leni and Luan have classes on the other side of the building, so I don't get to walk to my bike with them. Lori waits until the others sisters climb aboard their van. Once then she begins the long drive to pick up her many siblings. I salute her for being so dedicated to helping them out._

Will raced down the sidewalk trying to get home. After about twenty minutes he finally arrives. He went around the back of his house and parked his bike behind the house. It was before anyone else came home. The Loud parents, the kids, or Will's father.

_I'm usually the first one home. Mr. Loud I hear is a I.T. guy, but I hear he hates his job and wants a better job he'll enjoy. Mrs. Loud is a dental assistant. I've seen her a few times to get my teeth cleaned. She's pretty kind about most things, but she has gotten on my case about what I eat a few times. I does annoy me, but what can I do, it's her job._

Will walked inside his house and set his backpack beside the couch in the living room. He sat in front of the big screen TV on the couch and turned on his Super Nintendo. He began playing Super Castlevania 4

_This is a pretty good size house and yard. This is a very nice neighborhood. My dad got it for a very good deal. At least according to him. You wanna know how interesting it was that we got it?_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Two years ago, Me and Dad were moving from our old home in Wisconsin. Something happened and I don't want to talk about it. To sum up, we needed to move to rebuild our lives. Forgive my behavior at this time, I was a very different person then. My dad told me he got a killer deal on a nice piece of property in Michigan. After several hours of traveling we finally arrived at our house._

Will and Nicholas got out of the truck. Will wore a grey shirt, with a despondent look on his face. It instantly turned shocked when he noticed how huge the house and yard was.

They took a step inside and scanned the entire inside of the home in astonishment. There's so much that can be done with it.

"You're room is upstairs son." Mine's down here. Nicholas said instructing his son. Will sighed and walked up the stairs and found the bathroom and one room directly across from it. There were two other rooms upstairs to but only the one directly across from the bathroom suites him best. Mostly because it looked the biggest. It has one window in the back of the room, giving view of the back yard.

After staring at the room he returns downstairs to examine the kitchen with his father. It's smaller than any other room in the house, but there's enough room for the two of them and a few guests. There's only a wall counter dividing the living room and the kitchen. In addition, there's a sliding glass door that leads to the back yard.

"This is a great place. I think we can have a happy new beginning here." Nicholas said in an optimistic tone. Will's face didn't change he just kind of moaned in dismissive agreement.

"You said you got this house for a steal? This place looks pretty expensive." Will questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey that's right." Nicholas, began to think why would this beautiful piece of property in a nice neighborhood be so cheap? It's something he never questioned until now.

Answer in 3...2…1. BOOOOOOM!

Will and Nicholas jumped in surprise and shock as a huge mixture of loud noises exploded ringing in their ears. They heard it from the house next door. The two dashed to the window to peek out to see the tall house in a big yard. It was kind of messy looking with sort of messy grass and toys that littered the grass and the roof of the house, the two quickly learned why and were stunned at what they saw.

All the Louds were doing their own activities which usually resulted in loud noise.

Lori and Leni were arguing with each other. Luna was playing her electric guitar very loudly. Luan was playing with her prank toys whoopie cushions, handshake buzzers you name it.

Lynn was playing soccer in the house. While Lincoln was playing video games with the volume all the way up. Lucy oddly was the only one being quite, she was sitting in the corner writing in her poetry book.

Lola was driving her toy car at a dangerous speed around the house crashing into stuff and knocking things down. Lana was acting like a dog, barking and growling around playing with their real dog, Charles. Lisa was performing science experiments with chemicals and they keep blowing up.

Lilly wasn't born yet so nothing from her yet.

"Holy cow!" Nicholas said shocked watching the chaos.

"All those kids live there!?" Will said amazed.

"Crazy neighbors. Guess that answers that question." Nicholas chuckled. "Guess they never were able to sell this house as long as they were living there."

Will wouldn't stand living next to such out of control people. "Dad do we have to stay here?" He whined. "I don't want to live near them!"

Nicholas sighed. "Son we're kind of locked in. Give it time, maybe you'll like it." Will scoffed and rolled his eyes. Nicholas wasn't pleased with the response he got. "We've had this discussion boy. You need to watch that attitude of yours." Nicholas said firmly. Will didn't respond at all. Then all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

'Knock' 'knock' 'knock!'

"Who could that be?" Nicholas said. He walked to the door and opened it up revealing a pretty woman close to Nicholas's age and a kind yet sort of goofy looking man, also looking close to Nicholas's age. They looked similar to the kids next door. However the couple both looked astonished at how huge Will's father was.

"Hi!" The woman said in a sweet welcoming voice. "You must be the new neighbors. Welcome to Royal Woods. I'm Rita Loud!"

"I'm her husband Lynn Loud Sr." They both shook Nicholas's hand who returned the smile.

"I'm Nicholas H. Clements. Nice to meet you two!" He said. He pointed to Will and said. "I live here with my son Will."

The Loud parents waved to him and smiled warmly. Will had a face that said he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"How do you do Will?" Asked Mrs Loud.

"Hi how ya doin." Will said waving his hand dismissively and not looking them in the eye.

The parents were a little shocked by this young man's sudden rudeness. Nicholas had to act quickly to fix this.

"Don't mind him he's not a bad boy. We just…..came from a troubled life back home and….he needs time to adjust." The Louds nodded their heads, they understood completely.

"We get it. It's not easy being the new kid." Mr Loud pointed out in an empathetic manner. He called to Will. "Don't sweat it sport. Our kids are great. You'll make great new friends with them."

"Sure whatever." Will said, again dismissively. The Louds would storm off due to such behavior but decided not to get angry. Will just needed time and compassion. He then added. There's so many of them. You two must love getting busy!"

The parent's blushed, in response. Maybe they did, but what's a twelve year old boy doing saying stuff like that?

Nicholas chuckled nervously, his son was embarrassing him. "He's twelve, so….hehe, he's at that age, know what I mean?" The Louds decided to pretend that didn't happen.

Mr Loud had a tray wrapped in tin foil. "I made some banana bread just for you guys!" He handed it to Nicholas.

"Ah that's mighty kind of you guys! Thank you!" Nicholas said happily taking it.

Mrs. Loud then got an idea. "Hey why don't you two come over for dinner tomorrow night? We'd love to get to know you two!"

"We'd love to!" Nicholas smiled big at the two. He turned to Will. He said to him in a slightly firm tone that told him to be nice. "Won't we Will?"

Will grumbled in response and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." The Louds put on concerned looks when they looked at Will.

Nicholas smiled nervously, Will's not making a good impression. "So we'll see you two later!"

"Absolutely! Good to meet you again." Mr Loud said shaking his hand, he turned to Will. "Good to meet you to Will!" Will didn't respond at all, he simply waved dismissively at them again. Nicholas chuckled nervously and shut the door. He gave Will a disappointed look.

"They were being very nice to us! Would it kill you to just smile and look them in the eyes?" Nicholas scolded.

"Yeah at first." Will objected. "But they're just looking for any reason to not like us."

"You don't know that!" Nicholas argued he sighed and tried to reason with him. "Look son. I know you're still upset. I am too a little, but you need to move on. Give these Louds a chance, I'm sure those kids must be very friendly." Will gave a defeated sigh and hung his head.

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

_Yeah I wasn't very friendly then, but before I can tell you about that dinner, let's look forward to the dinner ahead._

On Will's game he just made it to stage six, the creepy haunted ballroom. He successfully leaped across the chandelier platforms on the ceiling to advance forward and began whipping dancing ghosts and floating ectoplasm.

_I love Castlevania it's not my absolute favorite game ever, but it's pretty close. we got four TVs in the house. One here in the living room, One in my room, one in Dad's room, and one down in the basement. You'd love it down there. My dad worked on it with Lynn Sr, and Lana, I helped out when I could. It's finished with drywall and carpet and tile. It's so fun, because we got a few exercise machines down there. I use them sometimes but they're mostly my dad's. A fully functional bar and pool table and dart board, and a poker table with chips._

_Ironically the bar tabs only serve root beer. Why? Well….let's just say it has something to do with why we moved in the first place. There's no booze in the house._

Will made it to the boss of the stage. Two dancing spectors. They became visible and faded invisible and threw projectiles at Will's player. Will fought hard to beat them. He got them down to one hit, but unfortunately they turned invisible and hit him and Will died in the game. Game Over.

_Oh geez. Oh well I'll play again later. I showed this game to Lincoln when we became friends. He loves ghost hunting and all sorts of paranormal stuff. He quickly fell in love with the game. I have plenty of game consoles. Half are here in the living room. The other half are in my room. Well guess it's time to get ready for tonight._

Will went upstairs to his room and grabbed a fresh shirt and socks. Afterwards he headed back to the kitchen to wash the dishes from breakfast. He finished it after about a half hour. He soon heard, Vanzilla pull into the Loud's driveway. Will smiled, this meant the Louds returned home. He went back to his Super Nintendo and began playing Final Fantasy VI. This went on until seven that night when Nicholas's truck finally pulled into the driveway. Will smiled and saved his game and shut it off.

Nicholas entered the home looking dirty and tired.

"Hi dad!" Will smiled and waved.

"Hi son. You ready for tonight?" He said in a tired tone. Nicholas began taking off his work gear hanging it on the coat rack next to the door.

"Absolutely! It's the first thing I did when I came home. Besides the dishes of course."

"I'm going to go clean up and dress. If you want you can head over there now."

Will got really excited. "Thanks dad! I'll see you in a while." Nicholas began to walk upstairs to the bathroom to shower and clean himself up.

Will exited the house and rushed over to the Loud's he was very excited to see his friends. He came to the door and knocked, he could hear her loud daily activities on the other side.

Then dead silence as he heard scampering to the door and it quickly opened. On the other side was Lynn Jr. Dressed in her usual red sports jersey.

"He guys! Will's here!" Lynn called as Will entered the home. The home on the inside was neat for what it was, and well kept, however there were cracks in the walls and the house was more messy than most would be comfortable with, but it's to be expected with a rowdy family of this size.

"And then Grace saw Carol with a pimple on her cheek." Lori said talking on her cellphone, carrying on an earlier conversation. Probably with her boyfriend. She simply smiled at Will and waved to him. Will waved back. She passed through the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

_Yeah unfortunately Lori is attached to her phone. She spends most, if not all her time chatting it up with her boyfriend Bobby. He goes to school with me and the older Louds. I met him, he's a very nice guy._

"Hi Will!" Leni called in a friendly tone. She was on the couch and sprang up to greet him. "I really love your jacket. It goes so well with your look!"

"Hehe thanks." Will said scratching the back of his head.

_Leni says that almost every time she sees me. I admit I don't get tired of it. I haven't always had this jacket, but since I got it Leni hasn't stopped talking about it._

"Oh I got so many new clothes for you to try on. You're gonna look totes handsome!"

"Uhhhhh." Will blushed and scratched his head nervously. Leni turned and walked upstairs.

_She also likes to use me as a fashion subject sometimes. It's kind of cute, but I don't really like it._

"Hey guys!" Will waved. To his surprise the one who let him in, Lynn got the jump on Will from behind and tackled him to the ground and pulled his arm up and put him in a wrestling hold. I was quite painful. "Ow! Lynn OW!"

"Do you give? Huh?" Lynn antagonized.

"Yes mercy!" Will squealed tapping the floor. Lynn chuckled and released him.

"You make this too easy!" She mocked.

"Well….you surprise me every time. Also I never agreed to any this!" Will said twisting his arm. Lynn just ignored him.

_Lynn unfortunately, decided to constantly put me in wrestling contest ever since we became friends. I made the mistake of mentioning to her that Pro Wrestling is my favorite sport. I never agreed to this! Nor did I even mention ever! That I wanted to do wrestling contest at all. I like Lynn but honestly the pain makes me so angry!_

Will looked angry but took a deep breath to calm down.

_Unfortunately I'm a lot happier now then when I first moved here. I unfortunately still have kind of a temper problem. I try my best not to lose it. Especially in front of my friends._

Geeze Lynn do you ever not try to kill him? The voice of Lincoln said approaching in his usual blue jeans and orange polo. Will smiled at him.

"Hey bro!" Will said happily approaching him and taking Lincoln's hand in his. "What's happening?"

Lincoln and Will shook hands and hugged each other with their free arms. "I just got the new issue of Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack. I also saw the new episode of Arrgh."

"Great I wanna see that new comic!" Will replied.

"Hey Will where's your dad?" Mrs. Loud called from the kitchen, she was working on dinner alongside Mr. Loud.

"He's getting ready. He just got home." Will explained.

"Poor guy, he works himself to the bone." Mrs. Loud chuckled.

"Hey Will!" Mr. Loud called from the kitchen he's working hard. He didn't step out to talk to him.

"Hey Mr. Loud!" Will called back.

"Come on, let me show you!" Lincoln beckoned Will to come with him. He followed him upstairs but was stopped to see the twins in their bedroom arguing. Something they tended to do.

"No touching Baron Von Bearington!" Lola argued with Lana, shielding her stuffed bear from Lana who was looking very muddy. Not an unusual thing with her. "Not with your muddy hands!"

"Oh come on!" Lana begged. "I love playing with all your big dolls! Your bears, your dragons and lions!"

"No! You get all muddy playing with Charles! They need to stay clean for their afternoon tea parties!"

"Hey Lola! Hey Lana!" Will called, they instantly stopped their argument.

"Hi Will!" They both said smiling and waving in unison.

"You promised me a tea party!" Lola said, she instantly became threatening showing that scary side of her that Will warned about. "You better not be pulling my leg! Because if you are…"

"No Lola! I'll do it later tonight after Lincoln shows me his stuff!" Will reassured waving his hands defensively.

"Good" Lola. said calming down.

"Did you enjoy the mud pie I made you last week?" Lana asked excited. "They're delicious, I put all my heart into them!"

"Um….yes! It was delicious!" Will sweated and lied.

_I told you Lana loves gross things. She made me and dad a mud pie last week. We instantly threw it in a trash can a block away. If we threw it out in our own trash can, she would have found out. You see, she loves to dig in other people's trash. _

They walked until they reached the end of the hallway. At it was Lincoln's room.

_Being the only boy in the family Lincoln is the only one to have his own bedroom. Unfortunately it's also a hall closet. Not very big but, I'm surprised he was able to turn this closet into a comfy cozy room._

They passed by Lisa and Lilly's room but there was a biohazard symbol on the door. So it would be best to keep your distance from there. Lisa must be conducting a dangerous scientific experiment. The two boys entered Lincoln's room Will tried to sit in a chair set up in his room but as soon as Will sat his butt on it…

(FAAARRRRT) WIll jumped up and blushed deeply in embarrassment. Will looked on the chair and on it was a whoopie cushion. Lincoln jumped in surprise, he was certainly not expecting that.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the high pitched voice of Luan Loud. "Gotcha Will!"

"Luan i told you to keep your pranks out of my room!" Lincoln said irritated shaking his fist at her. Will looked angry and not amused.

"Oh Will!" Luan laughed popping up from around Lincoln's door, she noticed Will's unamused look. "There's no need for you to 'toot' your own horn! You being here is already a 'gas.' Haha Get it?"

Will gave Luan an angry half smile. He was both irritated and amused at the same time. Will took the whoopie cushion and tossed it to her. Luan caught it. "Ok this was a little funny Luan, but you know I don't like these."

"Oh Will, why so serious?" Luan chuckled and walked away.

_See? I told you I don't like being on the receiving end of these pranks. They're so embarrassing._

"Anyways here's the new issue!" Lincoln said dismissing what just happened. He handed Will the comic he was talking about earlier. Will looked at it in amazement and started flipping through the pages, reading them.

"Oh that reminds me I got a new issue of my favorite hero to!" Will said reaching into his jacket pocket, taking out a rolled up comic.

"Oh a new issue of Doctor Strange!" Lincoln took it and began flipping through the pages to.

"Not really it's new as in. 'I recently acquired it." Will corrected himself. "This one tells his origin story."

After a few minutes of the two reading they begin to exchange comments.

"So he was a brilliant surgeon but he was brash and arrogant until a car crash took his steady hands away." Lincoln said with interest.

"Yep intense nerve damage made his hands shaky making it difficult to accomplish complex task, such as Surgery." Will added not looking up from the Ace Savvy comic.

"He could make a great living as a medical consultant, but his arrogance refused to let him work without taking one hundred percent of the credit. Wow." Lincoln continued in amazement.

_This is how we bonded when we first decided to become friends. He introduced me to Ace Savvy. I introduced him to Doctor Strange. My favorite superhero, along with that I showed him the rest of Marvel heroes and the Avengers. Also few DC ones, but only the more mainstream ones. We bonded over that very quickly. Afterwards we shared many interests and our friendship boomed after that._

"So the Old Maid is tainting the shampoo supply with her failed hair care products!" Will said reading the next page.

"Yeah in this issue she went crazy when she entered the business of hair care and no one purchased her products due to her past. She taints them with a deadly poison and slips them into certain types of shampoo and hair gel to get her revenge on everyone." Lincoln explained. "It's up to Ace and Jack to find which products are tainted and stop the Old Maid! Doing what they do best and deal out some justice!"

"Boys it's dinner time!" Called Mrs. Loud. The pleasant aroma filled the home. Whatever Lynn Sr. Cooked, smells delicious. Will and Lincoln set their books down and began to head down to the kitchen with the remaining sisters still upstairs.

"Hey Will!" Leni called, Will turned to see her holding a black turtleneck. "I found this at the mall. You'd look great in this!"

"Um….thanks." Will smiled nervously. He took it and gave Leni a goofy smile which didn't reflect what he was truly feeling. Leni just smiled at him completely unaware of what Will was truly thinking.

_Not bad, but honestly I love my shirt and jacket, but she's such a sweetheart, I couldn't stand to hurt her._

"Ok Boo Boo Bear. I'll call you back." Lori said coming out of her room and hanging up her phone. "Hey Will good to see you, as always."

"Hi Lori!" Will smiled warmly. "Bobby still warming your heart I hear?"

"Yeah we're literally in love! You're a good guy Will, you'll get someone to share love like me and Bobby." Lori teased.

"Ummm, hehe, if you say so." Will said blushing very red scratching his head.

_Don't look at me like that! I don't have time for things like that…..ok I never really think about it, but come on. I got more important things to worry about._

"Hey you doing anything this weekend?" Leni asked.

"We're going to the mall, want to come with us?" Lori offered.

"Mmmmmmm maybe." Will replied, thinking about it.

"Got yard work?" Lori sighed.

"Yep, but if I have time, I'll go with you guys." Will assured. He suddenly felt a tug on his leg, he looked down and say the smallest and smartest Loud, Lisa. In her green sweater and big wide glasses that emphasize how smart she is.

"Why greetings William!" She said with her strong lisp.

Will groaned and rolled his eyes. "Now Lisa I told you I like Will."

"Oh come on! It's your real name you should embrace it. Besides it makes you sound more intelligent."

They finally came down the stairs and Will grumbled under his breath.

_Yeah my real name is William C. Clements, but please, I prefer Will._

Suddenly Will jumped in shock by a surprising. "Hello Will!" from a gloomy voice from behind. Will turned to see Lucy Loud, once again using her ability to sneak up behind you and scare you without even trying. "Sorry I scared you."

Will gaged trying to regain himself after the shock he just had. "Umm It's ok Lucy. It's….hehe good to see you again."

"Are you beginning to decide to treat vampires nicely?" She asked.

"Now Lucy it's just a game I play, and just because I like the book 'Dracula' doesn't mean I hold any prejudice against them." Will smiled at her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She smiled back at him.

"Well, I suppose can believe you. For now though."

"Oh and thank you for the beautiful eulogy for my Grandfather last year it was really nice." Will said giving her a big smile.

"Lucy returned it. You're welcome."

_My grandfather died some time ago Lucy gave a beautiful eulogy at the funeral. Just goes to show that those who have an obsession with death has something special to offer. I just wish I knew what her face looked like._

They made it to the table unfortunately Lincoln and the siblings younger than him sat at a separate table on the edge of the living room so Will and Lincoln weren't able to chit chat anymore. He and the older siblings sat at the larger table in the kitchen along with the parents and to Will's surprise….

"Oh Hi dad!" Will said to his father. "I didn't hear you come in." Nicholas smiled at his son, he was having a conversation with the Loud parents. He looked clean and had a lot more energy. He's in his casual clothes. Which is black jeans with a white sleeveless undershirt that showed off his muscular arms

"Yeah he showed up ten minutes after you went upstairs." Mr. Loud said.

"Having fun Will?" Asked Nicholas. Will nodded in response. Will claimed a seat next to his father. The other siblings soon joined.

Luna was late, she appeared at last. Everyone was waiting at the table for the food to arrive before they took their seats. "Oh Will I didn't know you showed up man! I guess that's what happens when I listen to Smooch with the volume turned all the way up on my headphones. After this you gotta come listen to the new Mick Swagger album dude!"

"Ok Luna." Will giggled, Mr Loud arrived with a tin tray while Mrs Loud arrived with small plates of fruits and vegetables.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you with my famous Lynnsagna!" Mr Loud said, setting a large tray of Lasagna in the center of the table. The Loud parents layed out the food in a gorgeous manner. Everyone took their seats The parents at the head of the table, Nicholas next to Mr Loud, Will next to his father, Lori next to Mrs. Loud directly across from Nicholas, Leni sat across directly from Will, Luan next to Leni, and Luna next to Will.

Will was surprised to see the plate spread with the fancy dinnerware. The many different spoons and forks. He looked at them all confused and annoyed.

_I never learned how to use any of these things? Is it really necessary?_

Will decided to improvise, Luan giggled as he used a salad fork to eat the lasagna. He used the dinner fork to eat leafy salad Mrs. Loud put out.

Luna decided to help him out. "Dude." She whispered. "You're doing it wrong."

"Sorry!" Will whispered back in an annoyed tone. "I never learned how to use this stuff!" WIll furrowed his eyebrows. His temper was starting to show which was a bad thing.

"Calm down dude it's no big deal." Luna whispered defensively. They let it be and continued eating. Will looked around, the others sort of glared at him but said nothing.

Will sighed he instantly regretted snapping at her. "Luna I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it dude." Luna smiled at him. The others smiled at his showing that they are not angry with him.

_See? I kind of have a temper problem. These Louds are so good to me, more than I probably deserve._

"So Will, how's school going?" Mrs Loud asked.

"Pretty good, I just aced a history test and I got a pretty big geology project coming up."

"So what do you plan on doing after school sport?" Asked Mr Loud.

"Well I do very well in History because I love it. I think…...I don't know maybe be an explorer? An Archeologist?"

_I honestly don't know but it's just a wild guess. I only seem to do good in school in subjects I love, history and science. Everything else I only get Ds, Cs, and Bs. Occasionally I get an A or F, but I haven't failed a class yet._

"Admirable choice young man!" Mr Loud complimented.

"Aw to see the world. That would be so great!" Leni said fantasizing about it, everyone at the table giggled.

"How's that new transmission Lana installed on your truck Nicholas?" Mr Loud asked.

"Excellent!" He said happily. "It still amazes me how much she knows about cars."

"Even more so than the time she helped you finish the basement in your house?" Lori asked.

"Absolutely! That little angel is going places. She'll make a great Architect."

Dinner went on for about an hour and a half. The kid table had to yet scolded a few times due to them. Mostly because of the twins were playing with their food instead of eating it, luckily though everyone one managed to finish at the same time. Which is a rarity on normal days. They all dismissed and Will decided to help out with the clean up as Nicholas and the Loud parents put the food away and cleaned the dishes.

"Can I help you guys out?" Will asked.

"Such a gentleman you are!" Mrs. Loud praised. "But we got this Will, go hang out with the kids." Nicholas gave Will a proud look for offering his help.

"Very well then." Will accepted he went upstairs to Luna and Luan's room. Unfortunately Luan had a surprise for him. A bucket of water that was strategically placed on the door that was opened just a crack, tipped over and splashed on Will soaking him completely. This made him very angry.

"LUAN!" Will yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Luna popped around the bathroom door laughing hysterically. She was lying in wait for someone to spring this trap. "Oh Will don't be a wet blanket! HAHA get it?" Will didn't respond, he didn't look at her, he stayed still and his angry look froze on his face. Luan saw this and began to instantly regret it. Lincoln, Luna, and Lori heard Will's scream and rushed to him with towels to dry him off.

"Will I'm sorry it was just a joke!" Luan pleaded for his forgiveness.

"Just go Luan! Leave!" Lori demanded of her. Luan shrugged and went down stairs with a look of regret on her face.

"It's ok Will." Luna said drying his face. Will took a deep breath and began to relax.

"Luan is sweet, but she just doesn't know when to quit sometimes." Lincoln said. Lincoln dried his clothes as Lori dried his hair.

"You alright?" Lori asked.

"Yeah." Will said relaxing but still sounded irritated he just wanted to move forward as soon as possible. "Luna, the Mick Swagger album?" Maybe some music will relax him.

_Seriously I believe you're beginning to understand why these guys are my best friends here. _

"Yeah come on dude." The other two let Will go and he entered the bedroom.

"Here it is!" Luna said showing him a CD and putting it in her player and it began to play music. Starting with som soft rock. Will enjoyed it and his anger began to wash away.

"Aw, much better thanks Luna!" Will's smile returned to him.

"No problem bro! So what do you think?"

"Mick is a musical genius! Producing such calming tunes!"

"Exactly!" Luna agreed. No person or band can top him.

"Now Luna, you know I beg to differ." Will chuckled.

"Yeah yeah. You're a Queen guy. To each his own dude."

_Don't get the wrong idea. We never argue about our favorite bands. It's just Luna insist that Mick Swagger is the best while I say Freddie Mercury and Queen is the best. We're both fans of each other's music. We just like to have a friendly debate sometimes over who's better._

"Oh WIIIILLLLL!" Called Lola from her room. Luna and Will tensed up.

"Tea party?" Luna asked knowing full well what this meant.

"Yep." Will assured.

"You better go then don't make her mad!"

"Agreed. Next time! We'll finish the album and I'll bring some Queen."

"Sick bro!" Luna agreed in her rock and roll slang.

Will left and joined Lola in her and Lana's room and sat down rather uncomfortably in a tiny girl's chair and sat directly across from Lola. Plush stuffed animals surrounded them at the tiny table. Astonishingly this was a real tea party, not a make believe one someone would expect a little girl to have.

"Hello Mr Clements. I'm so glad you could make it." Lola said in a sweet voice sophisticated voice. She had a calm, sincere smile on which made her look adorable.

Will struggled to say the right thing. This was his first tea party in his life. He didn't know what to say or do certain types of proper manners. So he tried his best.

"I'm happy to be here Ms Lola Loud." Lola smiled, he seemed to be on the right track.

"Cup of tea?" Lola offered. She offered him a cup of real, warm Earl Grey tea.

"Why thank you!" Will took the tea, since he kept Lola smiling. He must be doing a good job.

"Sugar?"

"Please."

"One lump or two?"

"Two please." Lola took sugar tongs and placed two cubes inside Will's cup of tea. Will took his spoon and stirred the tea. Unfortunately this is where Will made his first mistake. Will stirred the tea at the very bottom of the clay tea cup. Making a loud scratching noise and he dried the spoon by running it along the edge of the cup. It made a loud *CLANK* noises every time the spoon touched the cup. Lola cringed at it.

"So Lola how are you today?" Will asked smiling trying to make small talk. Unfortunately he made his second mistake. He lifted his tea and sipped it, unfortunately he slurped it very loudly.

"I'm…..I'm…." Lola struggled to say something. She was cringing too hard at Will's bad table manners to respond. She really wanted to end this here and now because of it, luckily her savior came in the form of a call from Nicholas.

"Will let's go!" Nicholas called to his son. It was time to go home. Will finished his tea and stood up.

"Thank you for the delicious tea Lola let's do this again sometime." Will learned he didn't really mind a tea party. To his own surprise. He wouldn't mind doing more with Lola.

"Work on your table skills first." Lola said bluntly frowning. Will shrugged and left. The rest of the siblings walked down the stairs to see Will off. Will bumped into Luan who had a sorry look on her face.

"I'm sorry Will. I'll tone down my pranks in the future." She said in an apologetic tone.

Will thought for a moment and sighed. "Ok Luan I forgive you." He'd rather not get pranked at all, but he supposed lighter pranks was a step in the right direction. Luan gave a slight smile when Will forgave her. Will returned the slight smile.

"Bye guys. See you over the weekend!" He showed Leni he was still taking her piece of clothing she gave him. Her small smile grew even bigger seeing this.

Bye Will! They all said in unison. Will and his father turned around and walked out of the Loud house and returned home.

* * *

_A/N Thank you all for returning and reading. What did you think? Now I'll admit One problem I ran into is I was too concerned with trying to make the publish time on this one. I apologize if this chapter seems like it just, you know ends._

_Now a couple of new things I tried is, Flashbacks. I haven't written one in any fanfic before so I mostly tried it the same ways I saw in other fanfics I wrote, hopefully it paid off._

_Another new thing is using existing properties. This chapter mentions Marvel heroes, DC, Final Fantasy and Castlevania, and Queen. Now I was concerned with trying to make a Loud House parody of these existing properties. Like how "Mick Swagger" is a parody of Mick Jagger from the Rolling Stones. but I'm honestly no good at that. When I asked a fellow author for advice about it, they told me that, "It only matters if you want to make it funny but if is meant to be taken seriously, then it's ok to use the real thing. After all Loud House is meant to take place in our world."_

_What do you guys think? Let me know in a review or Private Message me._

_Also don't forget this is taking place at the beginning of the show. So Ronnie Anne and Bobby are still in Royal Woods and Lynn Sr still has his old I.T. job._

_Thank you all and have a nice day._


	3. Fun and Games-Get the Message

_A/N Hello everyone sorry for the wait. I unfortunately had a death in the family and needed extra time to tend to affairs. Now this chapter is for introducing Clyde and expand on Lincoln and Will's relationship. Also to begin the rewrite of the show. Enjoy._

* * *

Fun and Games/Get the Message.

It was already ten A.M. Nicholas went to go have a happy time with Mr. Loud. Nicholas went to go see Mr. Loud's band. As strange as this seems. His instrument of choice is a cowbell. Will was working outside. A small metal fence separated the two yards but on the Clements side. Had a hedge growing exactly as tall as the fence. Will was taking hedge trimming scissors and cutting off excess branches and leaving them on the hedge. His jacket was off and wrapped around his waist. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he worked.

_Hello again! It's the weekend. I have some yard work to do. I've been doing this since I was thirteen. It's not easy, but I really don't want to see our yard grow into an uncontrollable dirt patch of weeds, and the hedge to grow into a giant forest overtaking the Loud's yard._

Lincoln walked outside and greeted Will.

"Hey Will!" He said cheerfully. "Up to the usual yard work I see? Did you mow already?"

"Yep I'm gonna be free after this." Will smiled back at him.

"Excellent! Wanna do something after this? Wanna go to Gus's Games and Grub with me and Clyde?"

"Sure! It's been a long time since I've seen Clyde."

"Great! I'm gonna go get ready and get Clyde. We'll meet you there!" Lincoln waved goodbye to him and walked away. Will continued his work.

_Actually me and Lincoln's relationship is a little complicated. You see I consider Lincoln my best friend here, but Lincoln's best friend is a guy named Clyde. He's a nice guy, but he's kind of a wuss. I mean, he's very nervous and kind of a pushover. Unfortunately when I was kind of a jerk…..I kind of teased him….because he has an obsession with Lori. He loses about all self control when he sees her in just about any form, which usually results in him having a nosebleed and passing out._

* * *

_(Flashback two years ago)_

Will was sitting on the porch of his house flipping through photos on his cellphone. Lincoln and Clyde walked by on the sidewalk, they were heading back to the Loud's. As they were walking by they would eventually pass the Celments's home. Then all of a sudden Will got a cruel idea. He walked out onto the sidewalk, intercepting Lincoln and Clyde and pretended to act innocent still flipping through his phone. Lincoln was a little apprehensive, he was intimidated by Will's standoffish attitude in their recent meetings.

"Um, hi Will." Lincoln said nervously.

"Hey Lincoln." Will said in a slightly grouchy tone to not sound suspicious, it was a tone he spoke with quite regularly during this period.

"What are you doing?" Clyde asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew Will was up to something.

"Oh, I was just looking at funny pictures on the internet." Will explained, changing his tone slightly to get Clyde and Lincoln's interest.

"Oh um…..can we see one?" Lincoln said slightly cracking a small smile maybe this was an opportunity to strike up a friendship with Will? Cylde was more unseasy but he trusted Lincoln.

Will smirked and showed them a photo of Lori Will snapped of her when she was practicing her golf swing at the Royal Woods miniature course. At the current time, Lori is a very skilled golfer. The photo showed that Will was hiding somewhere and successfully took the photo, showing Lori's front side without getting spotted.

Clyde saw the image and stared at it deeply. Lincoln knew what Will's ploy was and tried to shield Clyde's eyes by throwing his hands in front of his eyes, but Clyde pushed Lincolns's hands away. He wouldn't let anything stop him from eyeing the beautiful image of his one true love.

"L….Lor...Lori! My beautiful goddess!" Clyde stammered putting on an intoxicated look on his face as he stared at the screen of Will's phone. Clyde blushed deeply which was a bad sign for him. All of a sudden a large amount of blood poured out of Clyde's nose like a river and he passed out from the loss of blood. However this was kind of normal for him. So don't worry he'll be ok.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Will laughed hard at the mean stunt he pulled. "Oh Clyde you make this so easy and fun! I'll never get tired of this!"

"Will come on! That wasn't funny!" Lincoln yelled looking very angry at him. He picked up Clyde's body by the shoulders.

"Oh calm down, you're related to a prankster I figured you'd be used to something like this." Will argued. He didn't really care about whether or not it was okay for him to do this. He was just looking for something to laugh at, either way, it was a very mean thing to do.

"I'm telling your dad! And Lori about you snapping photos of her without her knowing!" Lincoln threatened dragging Clyde's body to his home so Clyde could get treated.

"Yeah whatever." Will dismissed, still laughing slightly at Clyde's expenses. Whether or not he would get grounded for this, didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

_When I think back to those times. I cringe at how awful I was. Now they all see me as a friend, including Clyde. To this day however…..I still wish I could have taken it all back. How I turned it all around with them, including myself is a story for another time._

Will once again wiped more sweat off his head and after about half an hour he finally finished. Will walked into his house and untied his jacket. He walked up to the bathroom and took a shower to wash off his sweat from his hard work.

_I usually shower after I do my yard work for the day. Sweat makes you sticky and smelly. In fact, smelling bad is actually something I'm very self conscious about._

Will finished his shower and cleaned himself up. He put his jacket back on and hopped onto his bicycle and rushed down to Guss's Games and Grub to meet Lincoln and Clyde.

_We'll probably have a great pizza or buffalo wings and fries there. Guss's Games and Grub is such an excellent play and eat place. Everybody loves it, and I mean EVERYBODY! All people young and old. When I officially became friends with the Louds. That's the first place me and Lincoln and a few other of the Louds hung out at._

After forty five minutes Will finally arrived. He parked his bike on the nearby bike rack and entered the lit up play place. Inside was lively and fun. Plenty of noises of the arcade games filled the place. Luckily the games were in a space far from the eating area, good for those who wanted to eat and talk without having to raise their voice. Will walked over to the eating area to find his friends.

"Will over here!" Lincoln called waving his hand as he and Clyde sat in a booth one directly across from the other. Will smiled and joined the two, sitting next to Lincoln.

"Hey guys! Have you ordered yet?" Will asked.

"We ordered two pizzas. One cheese and one pepperoni." Clyde explained.

"So Clyde what have you been up to?" Will asked.

"Been updating my deck. You're still into Yugioh right?" Clyde said in an excited voice. Will nodded his head in response.

_After we became friends. Me and Clyde bonded over tabletop games, Dungeons and Dragons, Yugioh and the Pokemon Card game. Truth is I'm not entirely a big fan of them, I only have a basic Yugioh deck, and I do know how to play the game, but i just don't, but if it comes to healing the rift between me and Clyde I'd do it._

"Yesterday I showed Will the Ace Savvy comic." Lincoln said, Clyde's face lit up with excitement.

"What did you think of the fight scene at the shampoo factory?" He asked Will.

"Oh very cool especially when One Eyed Jack knocked a huge gang of henchmen into a mix of toxic chemicals! I didn't see that coming! I also showed Lincoln the Doctor Strange origin comic."

"Really?" Clyde said in excitement.

"Yeah he's really cool, but at the beginning he's a real arrogant jerk!" Lincoln explained.

_I've shown Clyde a few of the Avengers comics. Not as much as I've shown Lincoln, but it seems he appreciates them as much as Lincoln does. I went with them to see an Avengers movie once. We all really enjoyed it._

Soon after, a pretty looking waitress, who has brown hair with two big buns at the bottom of her hair which stopped at her shoulders. With gold dangling earrings and ruby red lipstick. She arrived with the two medium sized pizzas on a large serving tray brought the two pizzas Clyde and Lincoln ordered earlier to the table.

"Thank you Ms." Will said politely. The waitress smiled and giggled in response.

"No problem. Let me know if you guys need anything else." She walked away leaving the boys alone again. They then began to eat the pizza. It was some of the greatest they've had. There were two slices of the cheese left. The boys ate all the pepperoni. They all really must love pizza. They slouched back in the booth with full bellies.

"Oh man that was great!" Will said feeling relaxed after such a full belly.

"This place never fails with good food!" Lincoln said.

"Let's play a few games!" Clyde said. Lincoln and Will all agreed they then all got up and went to the arcade and began to play a few of the games, but not before Will left a couple dollars on the table to tip the waitress.

They enjoyed a few beat'em up games, and a couple big racing cabinets with stationary bicycles. Will however, enjoys classic arcade cabinets. He played Pac-Man for a little bit while Lincoln and Clyde watched excitedly over his shoulders. Unfortunately Clyde sneezing caused Will to take a wrong turn and hit a ghost, causing him to lose. Will however wasn't angry, it's only a game. After a while, there's only time for one more game. Lincoln and Clyde knew just the game to play. They walked to a large game on an electric stage. This was an interactive dancing game, just recently installed, dubbed Dance Battle. Clyde and Lincoln smiled at each other. Will knew instantly what they were thinking.

"You two are gonna go for it?"

"Oh yeah. Dr Lopez says I gotta be more open to new experiences and taking risks, and dancing like this is a huge step for me." Clyde said with confidence.

_Yeah Clyde for some reason, visits a therapist, again, for some reason, as well as his two dads. They have her as an emergency contact on their cell phones. They really seem like they're a little emotionally unsteady. But hey, in all honesty, with my past. Who am I to judge right? If Clyde is learning to be even a tiny bit more brave and more confident. I say hey, go for it. I mean, he certainly has more guts than me when it comes to doing something potentially embarrassing like dancing, hehehe._

Lincoln and Clyde stepped up onto the stage and the duo smiled and nodded to each other. Lincoln inserted two dollars into the machine and selected a song. Will looked over their shoulders seeing what song they would pick, and picked the song "Vacation" by the Go Gos.

_Oh boy this will be interesting. There's no way I'm missing a vid opportunity like this!_

The song began to play.

"Can't seem to get my mind off of you!"

"Back here at home there's nothing to do!"

Clyde and Lincoln stared at the screen and in front of them eyeing the steps of when they would have to stomp on a direction on the board they were standing on top of. As the steps came at the right time, Lincoln and Clyde would stomp on the board under their feet and score points as they made a correct step at the right time. The stage began to flash many different colored lights as the song played. Will decided to take out his cell phone and record this. Don't worry he's not doing it for any mean spiritedness. Clyde and Lincoln were doing a great job stomping to the rhythm of the song. Still not taking their eyes off the steps screen, so far they haven't missed a step.

"When you looked at me I should've run"

"But I thought it was just for fun"

"Isee I was wrong"

"And I'm not so strong"

At this time the steps on the screen started flashing much faster. Lincoln and Clyde began to miss steps. Their scores were becoming uneven, their movements on the stage, ironically still seemed to be in sync with each other.

"Vacation, all I ever wanted."

"Vacation, had to get way."

"Vacation, meant to be spent alone."

Will kept shifting his eyes from his phone to Lincoln and Clyde playing. He zoomed in on Clyde's forehead showing that this game was giving Lincoln and Clyde a workout. Even though they were missing many steps now. Will wouldn't have told anyone they played badly. They started panting a little bit as the song slowly came to an end. Will stopped recording once the song stopped and began applauding the two.

"Way to go guys!" He cheered as he clapped his hands and whistled. Clyde and Lincoln high fived each other and looked at their final scores and read them aloud.

"19,300,245" Clyde read aloud.

"14,984,276." Lincoln read aloud to.

"We gotta get used to this game." Clyde pointed out. "So we can really dance to the songs and get high scores."

"You guys did great!" Will said encouraging them.

"Thanks." Lincoln said wiping the sweat off his brow, Clyde soon did the same. "You know, I noticed you were recording us. It's ok though just no blackmail ok?" Will nodded in agreement and laughed. He knew Lincoln was just kidding, Will wouldn't be so mean to use embarrassing videos to blackmail his friends. Clyde didn't know, he instantly got excited hearing that.

"You're gonna show that to Lori right? My angel needs to know that her handsome stud is learning how to dance so I can sweep her off her feet!" Will and Lincoln broke out laughing, but Clyde was serious. "Hey come on Will please? Help me in my quest for true love!"

"Whatever you say Clyde." Will agreed in a sarcastic manner, but Clyde bought it. Lincoln gave Will a look telling Will not to show it to Lori. One, because his siblings wouldn't let him live down such an embarrassing moment. Two, Lori doesn't like Clyde constantly pining for her affection. It just isn't gonna happen. They begin to walk outside after a fun time and Will goes to his bicycle as Lori showed up in Vanzilla to pick up Clyde and Lincoln.

"What favor did you have to slave away for her this time?" Will asked giggling.

_Yeah Lori has her siblings do chores for her in exchange for rides. She can be an enterprising young woman, trying to capitalize on her being the only sibling who can drive. Unfortunately though I have seen her go a little too far with these demands. Especially poor Leni, and her tendency to take things literally. _

"I had to wash the car and clean the gutters for her." Chores she said she'd do after Mom got on her case for not doing them.

"Oh Geez." Will sighed shaking his head. Clyde started shaking nervously for he's about to be in Lori's presence again.

"Maybe but being in the presence of that angel makes any hardship from her worth while." Clyde cooed.

"Sure thing Clyde." Will scoffed rolling his eyes. "I'll see you guys later!" Will went to his bike and headed home. He waved to Clyde and Lincoln as the group all went their separate ways.

* * *

The weekend passed by rather quickly. On Sunday Will had to dust the living room and pour water on the lawn to keep the grass healthy. After his chores he was invited to go to the mall with Lori and Leni. He accepted and went with them but slowly disappeared from them after Lori met Bobby and took up all her attention. Leni found the 'Reiniger's' clothing store. Her favorite place, she got distracted by the clothes. Will couldn't take getting left out so he just slipped away from them and went home. Oddly enough they didn't seem to notice or maybe they didn't care because the next time he saw them. They didn't bring it up.

_Yeah trying to hang out with Lincoln's sister's, except for Lynn, Luna, and sometimes Lisa, and sometimes Lori, can be a chore sometimes. I'm not into the same girly stuff they're into. Getting left out by Lori and Leni for their true interest, like boyfriends and fashion, is nothing new. It can get irritating at times, but hey, I've gotten used to it by now. It's not the first time it's happened and I'm sure it won't be the last._

A week has passed and It was Saturday again, Will was enjoying a relaxing day at home, after finishing mowing the lawn and dusting the furniture. Last Sunday afternoon was interesting after Will's trip to the mall with Lori and Leni. There was a power outage, oddly enough Lincoln caused it by plugging in an old black and white television. He missed the season finale of his favorite show "ARRGH." It was a show about a man who hunts ghosts and other paranormal creatures and investigates other such paranormal phenomena. Apparently though he learned a big lesson from his ordeal of traveling with his sister's into the basement to restore the power. He may not have seen the episode but he at least got to live it.

Will sat on his couch and played Mortal Kombat on his SNES trying really hard to get that elusive Reptile fight. Unfortunately he took five hits from Raiden. Even though he won the fight, a flawless victory is required to find him, so ultimately he failed. Feeling a little disappointed, he turned his game off and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of lemon tea. Nicholas was working out, using the exercise machines in the basement. All of a sudden Will got a call on his cell phone. It was Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln what's up?" Will took a swig of his tea.

"LORI IS SO HORRIBLE!" Lincoln screamed into his phone. Will winced in pain and moved his head away from the speaker.

"Woah calm down man, what happened?"

"Can you come over? I already have Clyde coming."

"Sure no problem man." Will said in a very concerned voice. He hung up his phone and went to the stairs and yelled down them to his father. "Hey Dad I'm Going Over To The Loud's!"

"Ok son be home in time for dinner!" Nicholas instructed. Will rushed out of the house and over to the Loud's he knocked on the door and an angry Lincoln opened the door.

_Yeah, usually on the weekends Dad cooks dinner, he makes good stuff. Our quality of cooking is about the same, because we both took cooking instructions from Mr Loud. He's very good at cooking. That's how I learned to cook breakfast and dinner every weekday. _

"What's wrong man?" Will asked.

"Come on in. Clyde's already in my room." Will followed Lincoln up the stairs and to his room. Leni and Lori must have stepped out.

"HOLD IT!" Called the twins outside of their room. Lincoln and Will froze at their loud demand. Will looked behind him to see the twins wearing matching yellow sashes and large sunglasses with oversized lenses. They kind of resembled police officers.

"What are you two doing?" Will asked confused.

"We were both picked to be hall monitors at school next week. So we're practicing." Lola explained.

"Don't you two be speeding or walking recklessly down this hallway, and you better keep the noise to a minimum!" Lana warned.

"We already locked up Luan for telling bad jokes." Lola said opening their bedroom door, and showing Luan locked up in what looked like a prison cell carved up out of cardboard boxes.

"Hey why did the Lawyer fail to show up to the trail? Because he objected to it! HAHA get it?" Everyone groaned. Oddly enough being locked up didn't seem to phase Luan in the slightest.

"That's another fifteen minutes in the cell for you!" Lana scolded. Luan still wasn't phased by it.

_Still annoying, but hey it's sweet how she wants to humor her siblings._

"Don't you two worry about a thing. I'll behave myself." Will assured raising his hand in a swearing motion like in court.

"You better! Cause we won't hesitate to throw the book at you!" Lola warned.

The boys went inside Lincoln's room and Will sat on the stool in front of Lincoln's desk and joined him and Clyde, who both were sitting on the bed. Lincoln showed what he was angry about and presented his virtual reality game visor which was crushed and inoperable.

"Oh I'm sorry. You're zombie slaying visor was destroyed?" Will already knew what the device was.

"Lori stepped on it when I left it in the bathroom. I was forced out of the bathroom to, I hadn't finished going potty when Lori just showed up and forced me out." Lincoln ranted. Will was surprised at this.

_Wow, know Lori could be strict and hard boiled at times. I never knew she could be so cruel either. Oh how mean of her to do such a thing!_

"Seriously! One minute, I'm electric sliding with the undead, and the next…..rrrrrrr!" Lincoln gritted his teeth searing with anger. He tossed his game behind him and Clyde caught it. He suddenly seemed a little excited to be holding something Lori recently had physical contact with. "It's all Lori's Fault!"

"I can't believe this!" Clyde said happily hopping from the bed onto the floor. He hugged the destroyed VR game.

"I know!" Lincoln said in agreement. Completely unaware that Clyde meant something else. "I mean she didn't even say sorry! She just walked out of the bathroom and drove off!"

"I can't believe these were in contact with Lori's beautiful tootsies." Clyde said, cuddling the game.

"Hey Lincoln, you should sell that busted game to Clyde. I'm sure he'd pay a lot of money for it!" Will joked.

"Snap out of it you two!" Lincoln commanded, he snatched the game out of Clyde's hands. "Lori's a monster. All she cares about is her stupid phone. I mean come on Will you go to school with her you know this!"

"Lucky." Clyde grumbled knowing Will got to see Lori every day.

"Well…...she does seem to be glued to her phone more than anyone else I know." Will said scratching the back of his head.

_I didn't want Lincoln to feel like I'm dismissing his anger. I do think he's a little overreacting…..but then again. Is he? I'd be just as upset if I was him._

"I'm gonna give her a call she'll never forget!" Lincoln declared.

"What are you gonna say?" Clyde asked. Lincoln with an angry smirk on his face dug through his dresser drawer tossing a bunch of random stuff aside and his smirk grew into a evil smile as he found just what he was looking for. A yellow piece of showed it to his friends Will looked at it confused, it looked like an ordinary office letter.

There were already words scribbled on it. Clyde read them aloud.

"Why 'blank' is the worst sister ever."

"I knew this would come in handy!" Lincoln said proudly. "I just wasn't sure which sister would be getting it." Will was perplexed by this.

"Wait. You had an angry letter prepared just for an occasion such as this?" Lincoln glared at Will for questioning him, but didn't respond. Will just shrugged, accepting Lincoln's non answer. Lincoln took off the cap on his red magic marker and began to write on the paper with it slapped on Clyde's face, using it as a flat surface to write on. Will wanted to speak up about Lincoln doing that to Clyde, but he didn't seem to mind all that much. Lincoln only wrote 'Lori' in the blank space at the beginning. The rest of this angry letter was already constructed.

"You Lori Loud have made my decision, very easy." Lincoln said with a devilish smile. Will was kind of creeped out by this behavior from Lincoln.

_Woah. I've never seen Lincoln act this way. It's really disturbing. I know, I don't have any siblings myself so I wouldn't understand, but still. _

Will got hit with a thought and interjected. "Lincoln are you sure that Lori wronging you, just giving her an angry message is a little….passive aggressive?" Lincoln sighed exasperatedly, he knew what Will meant. Why not just confront Lori directly?

"Will you know how rough Lori can be, If I yelled at her directly. I'm sure she'd turn me into a human pretzel."

"Uh huh." Will responded rolling his eyes.

_Ok, so go the passive aggressive route because you're afraid…...right._

Lincoln went over to a phone he had set up in his room. It's a landline phone shaped like a duck. He dialed the phone number for Lori's cell, and waited for her to answer it. He heard Lori's ringtone coming from down the hallway and looked out his door to confirm her phone is still in her room. Lori left the house without it. Clyde doing his usual thing, was pacing the floor of Lincoln's room sighing and staring affectionately at the destroyed VR game.

"Argh." Lincoln grunted in frustration. "She's charging her phone. No worries. I'll just leave a voicemail." Lincoln continued to let the phone ring until it told him to leave a message.

"_Hey it's Lori, you know what to do."_ 'Beep' Went the prerecorded greeting of her voicemail. Lincoln stared at his script and began reading the lines.

"Hello Lori, it's you're dear brother Lincoln. There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are…." Luna barged into the room playing her electric guitar very loudly, covering up the profanity that Lincoln was screaming into the phone insulting Lori. Clyde and Will were stunned at Lincoln's colorful vocabulary. Clyde began to wince and his heart began to race, he was intimidated by Lincoln's rage filled outburst. Will was shocked but his face basically stayed the same. Luna soon left the room and the noise volume went back down to a normal level. Lincoln was finishing up his message anyway.

"And that is why, YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER!" Lincoln then hung up the phone. "What do you guys think?" Lincoln said with a smile on his face. Not ashamed of the colorful outburst he had. Clyde just slowly fell to the floor studded.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Will said with raised eyebrow.

_You know I have to admit. Lincoln sure has guts to speak like that at his age._

"Oh come on Will! She deserves it!" Lincoln said defending his actions. Suddenly Lori unexpectedly opened the door. She has returned from whatever it was she left the house to do.

"Hey Lincoln." Lori said acting a little dismissive to her little brother. "I'm sorry I stepped on your stupid toy. So I wen't back and baught you a stupid new one." Will scoffed at Lori acting like it was all no big deal.

_Geeze, I know she doesn't appreciate Lincoln's hobbies like he does, but does she have to be so blunt about it?_

Lori noticed Will and gave him a small smile. "Hey Will."

Will returned the small enthusiasm. "Hey Lori."

Lincoln was stunned at Lori's blunt fake remorse for her actions.

"You did what now?" Lori tossed Lincoln a brand new VR visor. She also had to give her brother praise.

"Also I'm very impressed you didn't freak out over this. Very mature."

Lincoln put on a nervous smile. Will decided to add more to this tense situation.

"Wow Lori! You're a really good older sister!" Will gave Lincoln a sarcastic smile. "Isn't she Lincoln?"

Lincoln kept his nervous smile and spoke through it. Unable to change his face in Lori's presence. "Yep that's me! Mr. Mature! Thanks Lori! You are a great sister!" Lori looked at the three boys suspiciously, but shrugged it off and walked away back to her and Leni's bedroom.

Will decided to break the silence, he would force Lincoln to admit he screwed up. He gave Lincoln a mocking smirk

"Soooooooooo, she deserves what now? And who's a monster?" Lincoln gasped instantly regretting his previous actions and shut the door to his room.

Lincoln finally cracked. Instantly regretting his previous actions. "Oh god guys! What have I done!? I called Lori something horrible! When she's actually an angel! What am I gonna do?"

_To be honest, after what I saw today. I can say, yeah. She's great, but she can be pretty inconsiderate at times. So I wouldn't go so far as to call her an angel._

Lincoln continued despite not getting a response from either Clyde or Will. "You're right guys! Lori hasn't listened to the voicemail yet. If she did. I'd be a human pretzel right now. We gotta find some way to delete the message!"

"I gotta tell you. If I was in Lori's position, and I had to listen to someone give me a message like the one you gave her. I'd probably throw you out the window." Will said again pointing out the fact Lincoln screwed up.

Lincoln wasn't intimidated by that.

"I get it, but honestly you have a temper problem. So that's expected. Also, no, you wouldn't because you got a much calmer head now than you did two years ago. Otherwise you would have taken it out on Luan whenever she pranked you."

"Touche." Will said in agreement.

_Ok just in this case, Lincoln seems to know me better than I do. Smart kid._

Clyde regained himself and slowly picked his head up, only to pass out again.

"Good talk!" Lincoln concluded. Again disregarding the fact that nobody agreed with him. Lincoln slowly creeped his door open again, the three looked out the crack and saw Lori exit her room. Locking the door with a key and entering a combination on an electric lock, and headed downstairs.

_Wow, her security is really tight. I can't lie….part of me really wants to go in there and see what's inside. Just for curiosity's sake you know?_

The twins found crumbs in the hallway and began investigating them like detectives.

Lincoln shut the door and smiled at the opportunity presented to them.

"Perfect! Lori doesn't have her cell which means it's still in there charging. Our mission is to infiltrate her room and delete the message before she gets back."

"But Lori's room is off limits!" Clyde objected.

"I agree!" Will said. "I mean, how can you even get in?"

"I already know how, I need you two to be a look out and distraction for me!"

Will looked nervous, he clearly didn't want to invade Lori's privacy, despite his curiosity.

Clyde however looked excited.

"That's easy. I'm _always_ on the lookout for Lori." They peeked out the door again and saw the twins patrolling the hallways. Clyde never passed up the opportunity to get close to Lori.

"Drat the Po-po!" Lincoln said. "We need to get past them!" Will saw his opportunity to get out of this situation and risk his friends getting angry with him.

"Leave that to me guys. I'll distract them. The rest is up to you!" Will stepped out and called out to them very loudly. "OH HI HALL MONITORS!"

"Hey no yelling in the halls!" Lana scolded Will.

"Oh I'm sorry girls! How rude of me!" Will began stomping his feet hard to make loud noises, as he approached them in the hallway.

"No stomping either!" Lola called out. "Sorry Will we're gonna have to issue you a citation!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Will challenged and ran down the stairs with the twins hot on his tail.

"You're making this harder for you!" Lola shouted as she and Lana pursued him.

"Yeah! Now you're running in the hall!" Lana added.

Lincoln sighed in relief. "Good man. Now the way is clear."

_Sleezey? Maybe, but Lincoln screwed up, and I'm not in the mood to get in trouble because of his mistakes. It's happened more times than I'd like to admit._

Will dashed passed Lori, who was relaxing on the couch in the Living room. Will ignored her. Lori just got confused watching Will run away as the twins chased him.

"Stop! In the name of the hall law!" Lana called. Will ignored him and opened the back door through the kitchen leading them outside. All of a sudden Will got stunned and he couldn't move his arms and legs. Saw that Lola used her long pageant ribbon to wrap up Will tying him up. She whipped her ribbon and wrapped Will up, the ribbon wrapped up his upper body trapping his arms, and covering his upper legs. Just enough to stop him from running.

Will fell down and landed down onto the patio, but luckily he wasn't hurt. He kept playing along.

"Oh no! You got me!"

"HA!" Lana said. "Criminals always get their just desserts!" Lola wrote out a ticket for him and slapped it onto Will's nose.

"You disgust me for being so reckless and noisy in the halls! Especially after you promised that you would behave yourself in the hall! I'm just gonna let you lay here like this as your punishment. Like what we're doing to punish Luan!" The twins walked inside the house, leaving Will tied up outside with a faux police ticket stuck on his nose.

_Uhhhh. The things I do for my friends. I better not be stuck outside here for long. Lincoln owes me for this!_

After a while Will learned whether or not Lincoln's scheme to delete the angry voicemail was successful.

"LINCOLN!" Lori yelled angry. Will could hear Lori's angry voice outside.

_Oh boy. Guess Lincoln failed! To be honest. This isn't the first time I've listened to one of the Loud sisters scream out one of the sibilng's names out loud like this. Ok now I gotta get home, and not only that. This is getting very uncomfortable._

Will tried to use his strength to flex and burst out of the ribbon, but it was no use. Will was trapped outside.

"Oh no. Guys…..anyone! I'm still stuck out here! Guys! Help Me! Guys? GUYS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Will sighed as he struggled to break free from the ribbon but to no avail, he's trapped. Nothing but to do besides wait for someone to untie him. Will sighed, he stopped struggling and laid on his back looking up at the sky. He puffed air out his mouth to blow the ticket off his nose, but also to no avail.

_I hope I won't miss dinner. Dad told me not to be late. I was just looking out for a friend…..I don't deserve this….right? Right? I really hope someone will get me out of this, it's really uncomfortable._

* * *

_A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will focus on introducing Bobby and Ronnie Anne. Now some have pointed out to me in my Private Messages, that they look forward to learning about how Will behaved when he first met the Louds. That will be occuring in very soon. So please stay tuned. I mostly attepmted to have this chapter end in a comedic way. Did it work or not? Let me know in a review or a private message. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next time!_


	4. Heavy Meddle-Signs of the Past

_A/N Welcome back everyone. This is going to be a very simple chapter this time. Sorry for the wait, but I just recently got a new job, so chapter uploads are going to be slower than usual. I apologize for the inconvenience. Stay tuned to the end of the chapter for more art of the fanfiction by UnderratedHero._

* * *

Heavy Meddle/Signs of the past.

It was Tuesday afternoon and Will just finished vacuuming up the living room. He coiled up the cord and put the vacuum cleaner in the hall closet. Which sat directly across Nicholas's bedroom. Nicholas wasn't home yet. Will had some free time until it was time for him to start cooking dinner. Speaking of…

_Last time you saw me I was tied up on the Loud's back patio. Unfortunately, the twins untied me after about an hour and a half of begins stuck out there. Lana apologized because I was only supposed to be out there for half an hour but they forgot. It wasn't until Lincoln asked them about me did they remember. Lola wasn't so apologetic, she said I deserved it for breaking the rules. I was late for dinner, dad sure gave me a earful about it. However, it's a new day and it's time to move on._

Will went back to the kitchen and poured a glass of Lemonade out of a pitcher into a plastic cup. He went outside and sat on the porch to relax. It was a lovely sunny day, which is exactly what he needs. The Louds were already home. Will was scrolling through Facebook until he came across some unsettling images. He took a swing of his drink.

One was Lincoln standing in front of his locker with the door wide open, he was looking stunned as his pants were down. He was standing still in his tighty whities. Will saw the image and spat the lemonade out on the grass in shock.

_Oh god, this is a side of Lincoln I really didn't need to see._

The next image was Lincoln flat on the floor of his classroom with his shoelaces tied together. After that Lincoln was sitting in the school cafeteria at lunchtime looking angry and embarrassed as he held a deflated whoopee cushion. Lastly the final image was Lincoln covered in a mountain of garbage in front of his locker once again. It appeared someone stuffed his locker full of waste and it collapsed on Lincoln when he opened it. Will noticed that the posting dates were all today, and they had many shares and likes.

_Poor guy he's had a rough day. How did this happen? Who could have done this?_

Lincoln decided to walk home. Which is something he chooses to do quite often with Clyde.. After a while he noticed Clyde and Lincoln walking up the sidewalk. Will walked over to them to greet them but slowed down when he noticed a frustrated look on Lincoln's face. He had to be a few feet away from them, because Lincoln still smelled like trash.

"Hey guys." He said. "You ok Lincoln?"

_I'm not gonna bring up the post on social media. He's been through enough today._

"Take a closer look!" Clyde responded pointing to a large wad of red bubble gum stuck on the front right side of Lincoln's hair.

"Oh, how'd that get there?" Will asked.

"There's this person who's been giving me a hard time at school lately." Lincoln said in a slightly defeated tone. Will was quickly aggravated for someone giving his friend a hard time.

"You mean someone's bullying you?" He asked popping his knuckles, looking like he was getting ready for a fight.

Lincoln smiled and spoke with confidence. "Don't worry Will, I got this."

Will was perplexed by this, his expression relaxed. "Really?"

_No offense but Lincoln has been in a couple scuffles but he usually ends up hurt on the ground without having thrown a single punch. I really should help the poor guy...but he said he's got this, should I just let him handle it? I guess I should. I mean he can be a man….right?_

Clyde explained what happened. "It was awful. They humiliated Lincoln three times today and many other students snapped photos."

"Oh how awful for this individual to do that!" Will said, his eyes were darting around, he was looking like he was hiding something. Again, he doesn't need Lincoln to know that he's becoming a meme.

"What do you plan on doing?" Will asked.

"I confronted that bully." Lincoln said, still confident.

"Really?" Will asked stunned.

_Seriously really? Lincoln's really brave!_

"Yep!" Lincoln nodded. "I told them to meet me in front of my house at 3:30 in front of my house and we're gonna settle this!" Clyde was stunned hearing such a bold statement.

"Um Lincoln are you sure it's ok to let a bully know where you live?" Will asked, thinking Lincoln made a dumb move.

"Woah you're gonna fight?" He said stunned. Will didn't even think about that.

_Woah, Lincoln in a fight? I'd assume that thanks to Lori, and Lynn maybe he knows how to fight, but to my knowledge, he's never been in one! I hope he knows what he's doing!_

"No way Clyde I'm not an animal. I'm going to deliver a strongly worded speech! Don't worry though Will. Most people at school already know where I live."

_I think I should be on standby in case things get ugly. I mean if it was me, especially when I had a bad attitude I wouldn't be afraid to just leap on the guy and start pounding his face. Although I'm a little glad that he has no intention to fight. Hopefully though, he's no pushover and can stand up for himself._

"Besides that bully already left me a note." Lincoln said taking out a sticky note with the word 'Lame-O' written on it. "It was stuck to my hair, attached to the gum. I need to make sure my sisters don't see it. Because if they do they'll want to get involved and make things worse."

"I don't know, maybe they'd be helpful!" Lori always gives such great advice!" Clyde said happily. Will raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Clyde has Lori ever actually given you advice?"

"She has! She always tells me to never be myself."

"That doesn't sound like advice Clyde." Clyde just ignored Will's hard truth.

"Poor Clyde." Lincoln chuckled. "My sisters go way over the top for everything. When I last had a paper cut. Luan and Luna wrapped me in bandages like a mummy. Lori took my temperature, and Lisa tried to cure me with radiation."

"Hey just makes me wish I had such loving siblings." Will said shrugging. Lincoln had no response for that statement.

"Well at any rate, you better get that gum out of your hair." Clyde advised. "You need to look intimidating to that bully!"

"I was born intimidating." Lincoln replied fiercely. He attepted to pull the gum out but it was sticking perfectly to Lincoln's white hair.

"You can always use peanut butter to get it out!" Clyde suggested.

"Or you can use the easy way and just cut it out with scissors." Will added.

"No way! I need to maintain my style." Lincoln objected.

"Oh come on you got no style." Will playfully mocked, Clyde and Lincoln laughed at his joke.

"Use creamy otherwise you'll have to get the chunks out if you use chunky." Clyde said going back to his peanut butter advice.

"Thanks buddy!" Lincoln said. "Ok I gotta get inside. Don't worry I got this."

"Good luck!" Will said. Clyde continued to walk home, Will returned to his home and Lincoln went inside his home.

Will sat at the window in the living room watching for the bully.

_If things get ugly I'm gonna jump in and save him! God knows I've had my own dealings with bullies._

Will began to reminisce about his time at his old grade school four years ago.

_(Flashback)_

* * *

Will was ten years old at this time in his old home in his old school. He still had the grey shirt he wore when he and Nicholas first moved to Royal Woods. He was sitting in the principal's office alone. He sat in the only chair directly in front of his desk. He had a bruise on his forehead, a black eye, and a scrape on his arm.

The principal, a sharply dressed middle aged man with a balding head with receding hairline, and eyeglasses, sat across from Will at his desk. He tried to speak reasonably to him, but was noticeably irritated with him.

"Mr. Clements this is the fourth fight you've been in this month. Are you purposely trying to get expelled?"

"What difference does it make?" Will argued in a grumpy tone. "My life is over, what good is school gonna do me?" The principal took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. This isn't the first time Will told him this.

"Look William, I know what you been through is hard, but that's no excuse to be punching people."

Will lashed out the principal, he couldn't understand what he was going through.

"That guy "mocked me! He was teasing me about where my Mom was and where she is now! He deserved it!"

"Trust me. We will deal with what he did. But what you did was wrong to! It's getting bad, the third person you fought with you beat up just cause he looked at you!"

"He looked at me and was whispering to his friends. He was making fun of me! He deserved it too!" The Principal put his glasses back on and spoke firmly to Will.

"Now now, you don't know that. Look William I'm writing a note to your father, I want him to sign it and bring it back to me personally. I need him and you to understand. If you're caught fighting or arguing with teachers again you're going to be suspended. I know what happened. That's why I'm willing to give you so many chances, however I can't give anymore. I have to enforce the rules, and I can't have a once sweet child going around disrupting the peaceful environment here. Understand? If you were any other student, you'd be expelled by now! I'm a nice guy, I'm no jerk ok?"

"Sure whatever." Will scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I mean it!" The principal demanded. He reached into his desk and took out a paper with a few paragraphs scribbled on it. "Give this to your father, have him sign it and give it to me at the end of the day tomorrow!"

"Sure. If I can get him to wake up. He probably drank another whole twelve pack of beer and passed out drunk again!" Will again scoffed. The Principal ignored this, thinking Will was exaggerating. He took the paper and walked out of the office. Little did he know, he wasn't exaggerating.

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

_Yeah I was a fighter. I took no lip from no one…..although I may have overreacted to innocent people. I may have been too rough with some. I was very angry then. I didn't channel my energy into something good. I channeled it into my fist instead. That's why I fought so much. I guess that when I was fighting what I believed to be bullies, in a way, I became one. Also yeah after what happened my Dad was a mess, that's why there's no booze in our house. Luckily we decided to change our lives before any big long term damage could be done to either of us. Unfortunately my anger followed me to Royal Woods even though it calmed down some. It took a couple months for me to change my attitude._

Will looked at the clock and it was 3:28 he looked down the sidewalk through the window and saw a spec of a far away person heading towards the Loud's.

_That must be him! Ok I gotta be vigilant! I'm gonna spring into action the second there's trouble! That guy's gonna regret it if he lays a finger on Lincoln...Huh? Wait a minute! It's a girl!_

Sure enough the person waited on the front walkway that led up to the Loud's front door. The person is indeed a girl. A hispanic girl with a small overbite, revealing two front teeth. She had her hair tied up into a ponytail and wore a purple hoodie, it matched her purple stockings and shorts.

_This girl is giving Lincoln a hard time? No way! Well, I can say I witnessed my share of girls not being very kind so I shouldn't be surprised. Unfortunately I suppose I can't do much intervening if this gets ugly. _

Will sat at the window in anticipation he noticed Lincoln walking out the door with a confident look on his face, oddly enough he also had lip balm applied to his mouth. It was a messy application though a lot of it was smeared onto his cheeks and upper lips. Seeing this Will figured out what was happening.

_Oh God. He's gonna ask her out? Gonna Kiss her? The suspense is killing me!_

Once Lincoln approached the girl, they began exchanging a few words. Not many though, once they finished Lincoln moved in for a kiss. Will was plastered at his window in excitement. The girl squirmed slightly and Lincoln planted the kiss on her right cheek slightly missing her lips. Immediately she retaliated by giving Lincoln a hard punch in the face. Will winced in pain seeing the punch.

_Ouch! Struck out! Poor Lincoln. I guess that's my cue!_

Will exited his house as Lincoln fell flat on his back from the punch, that's how hard she hit him. Will approached the situation and picked Lincoln up and walked him back to the door. He and the girl met eyes and there was a definite feel of gasoline and fire in the air when they did. They didn't say anything to each other. They broke eye contact and he continued to walk Lincoln back to his home.

"You ok?" He asked him. Lincoln was fire engine red angry, he showed Will the black eye he received from the punch.

"NO! THANKS TO MY SISTERS I GOT A BLACK EYE!" Lincoln shouted, he calmed down a little and explained further. "They decided that since this girl is my bully, she must be in love with me. I was stupid enough to believe it! I followed their advice and decided to kiss her, and look what that got me!"

Will looked over his shoulder at the girl, she was angrily wiping her face off the kiss. He opened the door and Lincoln stomped into the house with an furious look on his face. All his sisters were looking concerned, and looking regretful. They just gave their brother bad advice.

"Thanks Will." Lori said as they took their brother in.

"I'll call later Lincoln! See how you're doing!" Will called as Lincoln walked passed his sisters and up the stairs. Once the door was shut. Will went over to the girl to confront her. She gave Will an intimidating glare. It didn't faze him, as he returned the glare.

"What do you want?" She said harshly.

"First of all, who are you? And Why are you giving my friend a hard time?" Will retorted.

"Who am I? Who are you!?" She countered. Will's temper boiling at this girl's attitude, but remembered that he shouldn't lose it at a young girl.

"I'm Will, Lincoln's best friend and neighbor to the Louds." Will stated, sounding tuff. He had nothing to hide from her. She raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Best friend? I thought Clyde was."

"Ok Lincoln's my best friend, while Clyde is Lincoln's best friend." Will attempted to explain starting to calm down. The girl's puzzled look didn't go away.

"That makes no sense."

"It's complicated." Will sighed. "Now again, who are you? The two locked eyes before the girl finally gave her name."

"I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago." She said. "I'm teaching Lincoln a lesson about him being a Lame-O!"

_Oh yeah. There's definitely way more to this than I thought. I know so because this was me to a certain degree…..wait a minute, Santiago? Don't I know someone with the same last name?_

"What exactly makes him one?" Will questioned. Ronnie Anne was stumbled in her mind, she was confused because she didn't truly understand why herself. Her eyes darted around. She was frantically trying to think of an answer.

He's… um.

_Woah, could Lincoln's sisters be right? Is she just doing it because she likes him? I mean if that's her reason for pciking on him, maybe._

Ronnie Anne finally regained her confidence and retorted.

"It's none of your business why!" Will and Ronnie Anne exchanged glares and Will decided to play to what just happened. Maybe he could get the truth out. His face turned to one of teasing.

"Did you kind of like the kiss he gave you?" Ronnie Ann spat and blushed at the same time at that question.

"Ugh Gross! Why would that creep do such a sick thing?"

"Well again, you never answered my question. Why are you torturing him?" Will said confidently, he got her now. Ronnie Anne sighed and confessed. Once Will saw this, he relaxed to.

"I honestly don't know." She said defeated. "My home life is a little messed up." Will's expression perked up upon hearing that. They had something in common. He knows what she's talking about because he's lived it.

"What do you mean?" He asked further. Ronnie Anne decided to give him a bit of her life's story. She decided since she was defeated by Will, who sincerely wanted to know what's causing this and is only looking out for his friend, she saw no harm in telling him her story.

"I live at home with my older brother and my mom. She works as a nurse at the hospital and my dad's been gone for years. They divorced and I still don't understand why to this day. He took a doctor's job in Peru, we haven't seen him in years. I miss him."

She looked depressed. Will knew all too well what she was talking about. He decided to add on top of it. Finishing her story, hoping to find some common ground.

"You work to help maintain the home. Your mom works long hours and you don't get to spend time with her a lot and when she's home she just wants to relax and not deal with kids. Which is just about everyday, it gets frustrating that you develop an unhealthy way to deal with your aggression." Ronnie Ann instantly grew stunned. He described almost exactly how she was feeling.

"How did you know?"

"I live alone with my Dad. We came from my old home in Wisconsin, we had to leave because our lives were going down the toilet and we needed to start over. He works at an oil rig, great money, but long hours and backbreaking hard labor. So taking care of the house falls on me."

"What happened? Where's your mom?" She asked. Will clenched his hand into a fist and shook with anger. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and he calmed down.

"It's something I don't like talking about. Maybe someday I can deal with it, but everytime I think about what happened I get overwhelmingly angry. Not even the Loud's know." Ronnie Anne learned quickly that this was a subject too sensitive for Will to discuss. "It just began the downward spiral for us that we decided to leave it behind."

"Sorry dude. You got it though. I suppose you and I are quite alike then." The two smiled at each other.

"What about your brother?" Will asked.

"Well, he's too busy. He supports mom because he's always between jobs and high school, and when he's home he's glued to his phone talking to his girlfriend. Who's actually Lincoln's oldest sister."

_No way! This is Bobby's sister? Makes sense. They're both named Santiago!_

"Bobby's you're brother? I go to school with him!"

"Woah really? So you've seen it then. The two are glued to each other!" The two shared a chuckle.

"Yeah, it can be kind of over the top at times." Ronnie Anne thought about it some more. She felt comfortable enough around Will to go into more details.

"You know, now that I think about it. I guess I picked on Lincoln because I felt like he was the perfect target due to how close he was to my family. Having a sibling that's dating mine. I guess it made it easy for me to single him out."

"Perhaps so." Will stated, agreeing with her conclusion.

_Wow smart kid, but I should expect no less from someone like me._

"Hey, I think I should get going." Ronnie Anne said smiling, she feels much better now, getting it off her chest with someone who understands her. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Not quite! You gave my friend a black eye!" Will interjected stopping her as she was turning around. He was smiling but his eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't angry and the tension diminished, but he wasn't just gonna just let Ronnie Anne get away with hitting Lincoln.

"Well what can I do? I mean I can't get him ice for it!" Ronnie Anne objected. Will smiled, he knew exactly what to do.

"I may be able to help you out, wait here." Will ran back inside his house and came back with a frozen New York strip steak. Here, it's no ice pack but it's still frozen. Ronnie Anne took the steak and a few sticky notes. Will was surprised to see those in her pocket.

"You always carry those?"

"I always had these to leave notes when I teased Lincoln."

"Oh and you're gonna leave a note for him now?"

"Yeah, where's his bedroom window?" Will put on his teasing face again.

"Oh, too shy to just give it to him?" Ronnie Anne blushed and looked away trying to put on a serious face.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just I don't think he'll want to talk to me after I hit him in the eye." Will lost his teasing face.

"Right, it's the little push flap on the right side of the house. So you're not gonna tease him anymore?" Ronnie Anne scoffed at that question.

"You kidding me? Lincoln's still a Lame-O….but I suppose I'll ease up on him." Will smiled and hung his head, not exactly what he hoped to hear.

"I suppose that will have to do for now. Just don't cross the line ok? I'll come rushing if I hear about it!" Will gave her a serious look.

"You're on!" Ronnie Anne said in a competitive tone. Whatever Will had in store for her, she was ready for it.

_What a spunky girl. I like her, I guess I made a new friend. I also guess that Lincoln got a cute girlfriend to! HAHAHA!_

He watched Ronnie Anne go to the side of the house and she scribbled some things on two sticky notes. She stuck the notes on the steak and threw it up through the flap that resembled his bedroom window precisely.

_Oh wow. If she was a little older. She'd give Lynn a run for her money in athletics._

Will watched Ronnie Anne walk up the walkway and wave goodbye to Will as she walked back home. Will returned the wave and walked back to his home. He also couldn't help but notice the slight blush on Ronnie Anne's cheeks.

_Yep, Lincoln got a cute girlfriend for sure…..Now I need to rethink what I'm gonna cook for dinner, because I just gave it away. Dang it, I didn't think of that until now._

* * *

The next day at school Will was at his locker, he finished depositing his books and taking art supplies out. He saw Bobby walking side by side with Lori holding hands. He quickly shut his locker and rushed over to them. He wanted to talk to Bobby.

"Hey Lori, can I borrow Bobby for a moment?" Lori grumped for a bit but nodded, she kissed Bobby on the cheek and walked away leaving the two alone.

"I'll call you later babe!" Bobby called to her, she waved happily in response. "So what's up bro?"

"I met your sister yesterday!" Bobby scratched the back of his head out of slight embarrassment.

"Oh yeah? I hope she behaved herself. She's nice, but she can be very rough around the edges." Will had to be honest.

"She was rough on Lincoln, giving him a hard time, but she said she's gonna ease up on him." Bobby sighed.

"Yeah I was afraid of that." Will had to assure him that it wasn't as bad as it seemed at first.

"She and I actually bonded when things got a little rough between her and Lincoln. I stepped out and we talked, we had quite a bit in common." Will opened up to him more. "She told me a bit about your home lives. We got more in common than I knew."

Bobby sighed. "She said that she made a new friend, someone who understood what it's like to be us."

_Oh that's nice! She thinks I'm a friend to!_

Will smiled big at him. "Yeah, you're a great brother Bobby. Lori's lucky to have you!" Bobby laughed in response.

"Thanks bro!" Will had an idea, actually one he was hoping to do for a while.

"Hey Bobby, I'm planning a guy's night at my house pretty soon. I want you to come!"

"Really? Awsome! Who's all gonna be there?"

"Me, Lincoln, and Clyde. Hopefully you to, my dad is gonna go hang with Mr. Loud so the whole house is gonna be ours!" Bobby only took a few seconds to think about it.

"You know what? Sure! I've heard from Lori that your house is a palace. I'd love to see that for myself!"

"Awsome! I'll let you know soon with the details! I'll see you then!" The two waved at each other and parted ways.

_Not much to say about how me and Bobby met. I already changed my bad attitude then, when he and Lori started dating that's when I met him. The other Louds were weary of him, they were just concerned if Bobby was good for their sister. I gotta confess, I felt a little like that to, but hey I can't interfere. We're good friends but not relatives. Even though we've always been friendly with each other, I've never hung out with him, hopefully that will change after this guy's night._

* * *

_A/N Thank you all for reading for anyone interested in Will's first encounter with the Louds when he had a bad attitude, that will appear next chapter. For now enjoy some more art again by UnderratedHero. Also have any of you seen the Sonic movie? I did I thought it was pretty good for what it was. What did you think? Let me know in a PM or a review._

_Nicholas in his Halloween Costume, which is primarily the person I based him off of._

/Underrated_Hero/status/1217544777782251521?s=20

_A future scene in the Fanfic during a Flashback when Lucy doesn't appreciate Will's costume when he had a bad attitude._

/Underrated_Hero/status/1217135921268699137?s=20

_In the future of the Fanfic what Will and Nicholas will look like in the Winter Time._

/Underrated_Hero/status/1226987413739839493?s=20

_Ok guys see you next time!_


	5. Making The Case-Memories

_A/N Hello everyone! Welcome back! For this one will show Will's first meeting with the Louds. I sincerely hope you guys wont be dissapointed. The next chapter will be an original one. More information will be in the notes at the end of the chapter._

* * *

Making the Case/Memories.

It was Thursday afternoon and Will, Lincoln, and Clyde were walking down the sidewalk. They were carrying on a conversation about Lincoln's family and their achievements.

"We got a big trophy case in the Living Room." Lincoln said in a tone that showed both excitement and annoyance. "Everyone has big achievements inside. Lisa has he Jr. Nobel Prize. Lori has her golf trophies and Lola has her pageant ribbons. Lily even has trophies for thumb sucking contest!" Will was shocked to hear Lilly's achievements.

_Wow, winning championships before one year old. What a baby!_

"So what's the deal?" Will asked, confused at Lincoln's mixed tone. Lincoln sighed and explained why this is such a big deal.

"All my siblings have trophies, except me! I need to get into that case!" Lincoln declared with great determination.

"There's a filming contest going on at school right now." Clyde explained to Will. "You get a big shiny gold trophy if you win it!" Will was mesmerized hearing that.

"Awesome, and you, Lincoln, see your name all over it?"

"Absolutely! I have to win it! Luan has a lot of cameras, surely she'll let me use one for this!" Lincoln said with great confidence and determination. Clyde took the time to explain the contest rules to Will.

"You got to upload something to Youtube and get votes with 'Royal Woods Elementary film contest entry.' in the title. You can make a new entry as long as you delete your previous entry you can submit a new one. The one with the most votes wins!"

"Sound's simple enough." Will shrugged. "You know what you're gonna do for the contest Lincoln?" He smiled and put on a bigger confident smile.

"Absolutely, come to my house this Saturday, we're gonna put on a spectacular stunt." Clyde decided to nervously add to that.

"We actually could use your help setting the whole thing up." Will laughed at the irony.

"Hahaha! Ok i'll help you out!" Lincoln however, didn't lose his confident look.

"I'll see you two later!" Lincoln said as he, Clyde, and Will separated to go back to their homes.

_So Lincoln wants to become a viral sensation? I guess with a life like his it won't be too hard._

The Saturday arrived, Lincoln put on a suit made of nothing but Mentos covering a blue swimsuit. The suit itself looked as if Lincoln was wearing bubble wrap made into a suit, except all the bubbles were the Mentos. He borrowed one of Lynn's skateboards and her makeshift wooden halfpipe ramp in the Loud's back yard. Will just finished pouring several liters of Diet Cola into a kid's swimming pool Clyde had his video camera ready to record a stunt Lincoln's about to perform. Will was also tasked with luring the Loud's dog Charles, and their cat Cliff, and finding a way to keep them in place on top of a handmade seesaw. Which Lincoln and Clyde made by putting a long plank of wood on top of a pile of bricks. This contraption sat next to the tire swing hanging from the Loud's tree. On the other side of it was the pool of Diet Cola.

Will was struggling with the pets, Charels kept running away and Cliff kept scratching his hands. They clearly either didn't like Will or they didn't want to be part of this stunt.

"Oh! Ouch! Lincoln!" He called wincing in pain. "I need help! Your pets don't seem to like me!" Lincoln ran over, he knew what to do. He made them an offer that they couldn't refuse.

"Now Cliff, Charles, if you do me this one favor, I'll let you eat all the pet treats until you puke!" The pets understood immediately and instantly fell into line. Cliff meowed and purred in excitement while Charles panted in excitement. The dog and cat sat perfectly still on one end of the plank, elevating the other side of the plank. Will had an unamused look on his face.

"Thanks." Will grumbled staring at his scratched up hands. If Cliff scratched his favorite jacket, he would be exploding with anger.

Lincoln got up on top of Lynn's ramp and readied himself on Lynn's skateboard. Lincoln put on a blue helmet for safety reasons. Will stood behind Clyde as he pointed his camera at Lincoln and zoomed in on him to set up the shot.

"Is the camera rolling?" Lincoln asked, Clyde responded by giving him a thumbs up. "Hey fifth grade! Lincoln Loud here! Ever wondered what happens when six hundred and seventy two mints meet eighty eight gallons of diet soda? Well you're about to find out!"

Lincoln kicked the skateboard and soared down the ramp and soared through the air towards the seesaw and kicked the skateboard away. He landed perfectly on the elevated end of the seesaw, launching Cliff and Charles into the air and came down on their end on the seesaw hard. This launched Lincoln into the air like a missile head first. He successfully soared through the hole in the tire swing and landed into the pool of Diet resulted in the pool erupting like a geyser with fizz covering the area and a little bit of Clyde in soda. Luckily his camera wasn't damaged. Will made sure to stay back so the mess didn't get him.

_Yeah I know, I'm too attached to this jacket. I can't help it. I love this jacket._

"That was amazing!" Clyde cheered.

"I'm just more amazed you managed to pull off this stunt in one take! You got skills Lincoln!" Will complimented.

"You're so right!" Clyde added. "Everyone's gonna vote for this!" Lincoln got out of the pool completely soaked in brown cola.

"All that's left is to edit it appropriately, then upload it and let the votes pour in!" Clyde said with excitement.

"We'll do that...after I shower of course!" Lincoln giggled with the others.

* * *

The next day Will sat on the couch in his living room scrolling through his phone, he decided to open up Youtube. He was watching the new viral sensation dubbed, 'Hamtsacam.' A cute hamster just ran in his wheel until he tripped and got flug off. He chuckled at it. He also noticed something in the title of the video.

_So this Hamstacam is also someone's entry into Lincoln's film contest. Oh man that's cute. I wonder how Lincoln's video's doing?_

He looked it up in the search bar and clicked on it. The video looks just as amazing as was seeing the stunt performed. Unfortunately the video seems to have no votes.

_Oh poor Lincoln and Clyde they worked pretty hard on the video._

He noticed a comment on the video and read it out loud. Including the weird pronunciations that come with the spelling of text language.

"_Nice Try but U shld go to UR BIG SISTER'S site for some tipzz. Her videos R sick. L.O.L. Comedy."_

Will noticed that the last parts of the comment are a link to another website. He clicked it and found Luan's comedy webpage. Luan Out Loud's Comedy Channel.

_Oh wow! I had no idea that Luan went into business for herself. She may be annoying but she's smart enough to capitalize on her gift. _

Nicholas came out of his room and saw Will.

"What are you doing son?" He asked.

"Just checking out Youtube. Clyde and Lincoln uploaded a video and are hoping to win some contest at his school."

"That's interesting." Nicholas went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. "Listen son. Lana is coming over next weekend to work on my truck." Will was a little confused by this.

"You could easily do it yourself."

"I know but seeing that little cutie work and seeing how she's as good as any mechanic just warms my heart. Besides I do pay her. I want her to understand the greatness of what she can do." Will smiled.

"That's nice of you dad. Just don't hug her ok?"

Nicholas chuckled. Don't worry. "I've seen her digging through the trash and not showering afterwards. God knows what else she's been in." They both shared a laugh before Nicholas gave his son more chores to do. "Will I need you to take the Weed Wacker and edge the yard. Will groaned slightly but agreed."

_Here I thought I would have a relaxing weekend after finishing Saturday's chores. Guess not._

"Ok dad." He got up off the couch and walked through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door into the back yard. He went to the tool shed in the lower right corner of the yard and took out his red battery powered Weed Wacker. He took it out and noticed in the Loud's yard Lynn's bouncing a soccer ball around.

"Hey Lynn!" He called to her. She replied but not taking her eyes off her bouncing the ball.

"Hi Will! I'm practicing up! Next year's soccer season is coming up! I gotta maintain my reputation for being this town's star player!"

"Of course! It only gets you free burgers and laundry discounts!" Will jokingly scoffed.

"See! You understand completely!" Little did she know, Lincoln and Clyde were spying on her. With their video camera pointing directly at her recording what was going on.

_Wonder what those two are doing? Oh well, gotta get this stuff done._

Will started the device and started cutting the grass along the fence. He paused for a moment when he noticed Lynn was bouncing her ball a little too close to a rake sitting in the grass.

_Uh oh! I gotta warn her before…_

Too late, Lynn accidentally slammed the back of her foot onto the rake, it rose and struck her in the back of her head, she lost control of her soccer ball and accidentally kicked it forward and it bounced against the tree back to her and struck her in the face. She cried in pain as the recoil from the soccer ball sent her flying back onto a small yellow trampoline which bounced her into the air and landed into the pool of Diet Cola from the day before.

"Lynn!" Will cried. He dropped the gardening tool and rushed over the fence and took her hand to pull Lynn out of the pool. She was soaked all over in soda. "You ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine. Thank you." She said, wiping her face. "I guess I gotta hit the showers."

"I take some responsibility for this." Will confessed. "I was part of this stunt Lincoln and Clyde did, I made the assumption that they would clean it up." Lynn reassured him that he doesn't need to feel bad for her.

"That's very considerate of you Will, but honestly our yard is littered with stuff anyway. If it wasn't the pool of Soda, it would have been something else." Lynn gave Will a smile, which he gladly returned.

They walked back to the house together, they separated once they reached the stairs inside the Loud's home. He traveled back to his yard but not before he stumbled across a laughing Lincoln and Clyde. He noticed Lincoln holding his video camera.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're recording a series of escalating mishaps." Lincoln said in excitement. Will was confused.

"What?"

Clyde took the opportunity to explain. "We saw the comment on our video advising us to go to Luan for advice and she said stunts won't do us any good, we gotta go down the funny route. So we decided to capture footage of anything funny we come across."

"We do so by keeping our camera turned on, we do not miss out on possible comedy gold." Lincoln explained further.

Will quickly figured it out. "You guys recorded Lynn's accident to get funny footage." Lincoln and Clyde nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it was hilarious!" Clyde said. "Now all we gotta do is edit it and upload it!"

"You sure you want to do that?" Will questioned.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked. Will expanded on his question.

"If it was me you guys recorded and uploaded after something embarrassing happened to me, I'd destroy your camera and throw you two out the window." The two boys gulped and understood his meaning.

"That's why we will only be recording my sisters! We gotta beat that Hamstacam!" Lincoln said with determination.

"Hamstacam!" Clyde repeated in a tone that sounded as if that Hamster was his arch nemesis.

"Yeah." Will scoffed, he then stated in a sarcastic tone. "I can't see this blowing up in you guy's faces. The two decided to brush off his warning."

Lincoln smiled confidently and spoke with equal conviction. "It won't blow up because the videos will only be up until we win the contest. I'll take the videos down and my sisters won't know anything."

Will scoffed again. "Lincoln you're gonna be so dead when this is over." However the boys didn't listen. They instead went back inside the house to obtain more footage. Will shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

Over the next couple days, Will noticed Linoln had uploaded a new video on Youtube, although it seemed to get quite a large number of votes. Will watched them but was groaning and feeling bad every time he did. The video was a compilation of the mishaps of Lincoln's sister's. It only seems that Luan and Lily are absent from it. Things were very interesting at school. The videos were going viral and everyone was viewing them during lunch.

_Man I can't lie, some of these are funny, but I know these were not meant to be viewed by anyone. I mean, Lori appears to have a gas problem, she seems to fart spontaneously. Yeah that's a little funny, but it's clear she has a 'medical condition' that shouldn't be laughed at. Poor Leni, she's been accidentally ramming herself into the walls. I hope she's ok. Lisa's doing it to, but she needs to take her eyes off her text book if she's going to be reading it. Lucy…..I can't lie that's actually pretty funny she's been seen kissing the bust of her favorite vampire Edwin. _

_Lana is seen digging through the trash, not unusual I know, but to anyone else it may be seen as gross. Luna did the splits doing her Mic Swagger impression, it caused her pants to rip revealing her underwear. THAT'S a side of Luna that I never expected to see. Unfortunately it's in my brain now, I can't unsee it. Lola is seen sleeping, she has all her sleep gear stuff on, curls in her hair, a blindfold, and a mud mask, she's also snoring and drooling everywhere. I'll admit, that's actually pretty funny!_

_This may be getting tons of votes, he's currently in second place. He's gonna be so dead. I almost feel sorry for him, although, yeah. He kind of deserves it. I mean come on, I did warn him that this will horribly backfire._

Unfortunately that's what happened. Will noticed that many of the students were sharing the video around the school. Will just got his deli sandwich with milk and dessert, all of a sudden as he was walking to a table to eat he heard a loud shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It caught him by surprise and Will dropped his food on the floor because of it.

"Dang it!" He said bitterly. He looked at where he heard the scream and it was Lori, she darted past the other students who were laughing as they were all glued to their phones. Will saw her go into a nearby Girl's Restroom with Bobby close behind her. Will looked to the other side as he saw Luan and Luna stomping towards him with angry faces. Will gulped in fear.

_Oh god, they're angry. I'm totally unprepared for this!_

"Will!" Luna scolded. "We've become the laughing stocks of the school! That video everyone is watching is on Lincoln's YouTube page! You're Lincoln's best friend! Do you know anything about this?"

Will sweated and shook, he raised his hands up defensively. "No! I didn't put him up to this! I didn't help him either!"

Luna gave him a heated stare in the eyes, she wasn't one hundred percent buying it. "You absolutely sure bro?" At that time Leni walked up next to Will and looked at Luna to try and defuse the situation.

"Guys, I believe him." She said in a soothing voice. "Will has changed. He may have done something like this years ago, but no way he'd do it now! I mean come on why would he?" Luna paused and thought about it, she then exhaled and calmed down, however Leni was also angry about being humiliated, she turned and joined her other sisters and stared Will down. "Although I was in that video to, I was also embarrassed. Will, are you sure you know nothing about this?"

"I swear I don't!" Will confessed. Even though in actuality he wasn't telling the whole truth. He did know something.

_I know Lincoln did this for a contest, but this is Lincoln's mess not mine. I didn't help him or encourage this. So he needs to clean it up. Leni is so nice though, helping me out here._

The other sisters except Luan left, leaving them alone. Luan sighed and gave Will a regretful look.

"I'm sorry Will, this is partially my fault. I gave Lincoln and Clyde the advice. They're just doing what I suggested to them."

_Actually, maybe I'm also kind of responsible for this. I mean, I didn't actively try to stop them. Or warn them about what Lincoln was doing. Uhhhh, I'm terrible._

"Don't feel bad Luan, you were just helping them out." Will said in an encouraging tone. Luan smiled at him, which he returned to her.

"I gotta tell you though, he's gonna get it from us all when we see him at home!" Luan said.

"Well, he does deserve it!" Will laughed.

"For now though it will take time for the others to try and restore their reputations." Luan said with concern for her sisters.

"Yeah." Especially Lori.

"Hey you should come by sometime! I got funny videos I want to show you! I made them myself!"

'Ok sure!" Will said, smiling big.

* * *

The next day was Wednesday, the contest was coming to a close on Friday. Will caught up to Lincoln and Clyde just before they returned home. The mess at school was steady, with time, Lincoln's sister's will recover from this humiliation, and have their reputations restored.

"Hey guys. Well Lincoln, looks like you got this contest in the bag." However Lincoln and CLyde looked nervous about something. "What's wrong?"

Lincoln spoke up and explained what happened at school. "The video is gaining me lots of votes, but everyone pointed out that such me revealing such embarrassing things, my sisters will murder me."

"Of course." Will said, not dropping his happy tone. "You're not just in trouble. You're dead where you stand Lincoln! The two boys groaned in fear, it was the truth."

"What are you gonna do?" Clyde asked Lincoln.

Lincoln smiled, he had a plan. "Just have to wait by Friday. I'll win the contest and then delete the video."

"That's your plan?" Will scoffed. "That's not a very good one!" Lincoln began defending himself. They made it to the front porch of the Loud's home.

"Come on. There's no way that they know about the video! It's only been two days! What's two more?" Clyde had a sad look on his face and gave Lincoln a big hug.

"Just in case you're sister's murder you! Good luck buddy."

"Don't worry Clyde. My sisters will never know." Lincoln opened the door to ten angry faces of all his sisters. Ready to tear him apart at any time.

"Oh they know." Clyde whispered to Lincoln. Lincoln and Clyde were frozen at the stares Lincoln was getting. All the girls began yelling at him, their yells were overlapping so no one could make out what they were saying. Will instantly turned around and went home.

_I'm not gonna stay to see this. It's up to Lincoln to get out of this. Good luck little man! Wow, even though they weren't angry with me. Their angry looks were very intimidating._

* * *

The next day, the day before the closing of Lincoln's contest, Will went to YouTube on his phone and noticed Lincoln's video had been deleted. If he uploads something now. He would have to start over from zero votes. Will smiled.

_Lincoln made the right decision. However he shouldn't have done this to begin with._

Hours later a new video appeared on Lincoln's Youtube channel. This one already has thirty votes already. Will sat down and clicked the video and began to watch it.

_Oh boy, who's Lincoln trying to humiliate now?_

Lincoln appeared on screen and began a speech with a big smile on his face in his bedroom.

"Hello fifth grade! Lincoln Loud here! Ever wonder what happens when one brother messes up, and embarasses all ten of his sisters? I didn't think you would, but _this_ is how you fix it!" He reached off screen and took out an orange sign that read, 'Copyright Luan Out Loud L.L.C.'

"Oh and for legal reasons all videos are provided by Luan Out Loud. L.L.C. All rights reserved patent pending. Let er rip!"

The video then cut to Lincoln doing a bunch of silly things that no one would want exposed to the internet. He was singing in the shower, combing and watering a chest hair as if it was a plant, crying while watching a soap opera, sucking his thumb while sleeping with his favorite stuffed bunny, and mostly, the most humiliating thing, he's having romantic conversation, and kissing Lucy's bust Edwin, with a picture of Christina, a girl Lincoln has a crush on in his class.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Will cracked up laughing hysterically. "Oh man, Lincoln bringing yourself down with your sisters. He's a real man for this!"

_Seriously, he's quite grown up to think of this to fix everything. I never would have thought of this if I was in his position! Way to go Lincoln! I'm proud of you!_

Friday arrived, school was out, the video contest was over. Will looked at Lincoln's video on YouTube, it had many votes, unfortunately Lincoln only came in second place. Losing to Hamstacam. He waited outside for Lincoln, he saw him coming with his head hanging. He approached him with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Lincoln, how was school?"

"Awful. I lost the contest, not only that. Now I'm a laughing stock."

"I know, but Lincoln, you did the right thing to make up for this! You're a good brother, and I gotta say, I definitely learned a lesson in humility because of this!" Lincoln smiled some. They walked to the Loud's front door with Will's arm over his shoulder as a best friend would. Lincoln gulped and opened the door to see all his sisters glaring at him again. Will was a little stunned that they were still angry.

"Oh boy, guess you're still in the hot seat!"

Lincoln sighed. "Will go home, I'll call you later." Will nodded and went back to his home.

_Oh man I'm sorry Lincoln, everything will be ok._

* * *

The next day, Will finished his weekend chores, he had to shampoo the carpet and mow the lawn again, he finished in the middle of the afternoon. He received a text from Luan a half hour later.

"_Hey Will, if you're free, come on over. I gotta show you something."_

_Oh yeah, Luan wanted to show me videos._

He left his home and walked over to the Loud's and knocked on the door. Lincoln answered it, he had a smile back on his face.

"Hey man, how did it go yesterday?"

"Really good! My sisters all forgave me. While I didn't receive the trophy they gave me something just as good!" They walked over to the trophy case and Lincoln pointed to a miniature gold trophy with the bottom having a sticky note on it that says. 'Lincoln Loud Most Improved Brother.' It was obvious that this trophy originally belonged to someone else.

_I'm not in total agreement to just hand him a trophy, I'm not entirely in favor of 'trophy for trying' giveaways, but I don't want to take this away from Lincoln._

"Hey man way to go!" Will said smacking a high five to Lincoln. "I'm here to see Luan."

"Oh, well, you know where it is." Will waved bye to him and he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Luna and Luan's room.

"Come in!" Luan called. Will entered. Luna was gone, so it was just the two of them.

"Hi Will!" Luan said smiling, she ran, got up off her bed and went up to Will smiling warmly.

"Hey Luan, what did you want to show me?"

"I know that Lincoln told you what advice I gave him. I've been following that principle to gain footage for a long time." Will nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he told me to 'have your camera on at all times, you never know what footage you'll discover.'"

Luan sighed. "You see, I got this." She went to her closet and revealed a miniature safe. She entered the combination and then opened it. Inside is a video tape, with yellow tape on it. The yellow tape has written on it. 'Forbidden, do not destroy, view, or duplicate.' "This is a single tape that I got of you." Will was stunned that she has footage of him.

"Of me?"

"Yes. After everything that happened, over the last couple days, I feel like you should see it." She took the tape and went over to a miniature CRT television and put the video tape into the VCR connected to it and started the video they both began to watch.

The date and time appeared around the edge of the screen. This was shot only a couple of months ago. It was Will moving the lawn, he had his jacket tied around his waist. Until all of a sudden the mover hit a tennis ball in the grass. The ball shot out of the bottom of the mower with great force and struck him in the foot, if he wasn't wearing shoes, he'd probably have foot damage.

"YEOW! Will screamed in the video. He stopped the mower and clutched his foot and jumped up and down around in agony. "OH GOD! OUCH! THAT 'bleep' HURT! LOUDS! COME ON! KEEP YOUR 'bleep' TOYS IN YOUR OWN 'bleep' YARD!" With great anger he threw the ball over the fence hard. It bounced off the Loud's tree and flew back to Will and struck him in the stomach hard. He groaned in pain and fell onto his back groaning and swearing in pain. The video went black. It has ended. Will blushed, he was embarrassed at how he behaved in such an emotional manner, with a dirty mouth. Luan took the video tape out of the VCR and locked it back in the safe.

"I know that you would have been furious if I posted it. Not only that, I didn't have your permission to record you at all to begin with."

Will smiled. "You know what, you're right. I would explode if you posted it. At the time, I would have been really angry if I knew you recorded me."

"Hehe." Luan giggled. "That's why I labeled this video as forbidden. I only showed you now, because I feel like you had a right to know it existed."

"Thank you Luan." Will giggled. She offered him a handshake and Will took her hand. Unfortunately her hand had a handshake buzzer in it. Will jumped as he was electrocuted. Once it ended, he grumbled.

"HAHAHA!" Luan laughed. "I'm sorry Will, I couldn't resist. I know you hate pranks, but come on!"

Will smiled through his anger at being pranked again. "Very funny Luan. I gotta go now." Luan couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok Will, I'll see you again! AHAHAHA!" Will left the house and walked home, shaking his hand to get rid of the pain.

_You know these guys are so good. It's so nice that I got friends like them. Yes, including Luan. Things would be so different if I never stopped having a sour attitude when I first met them. I would have never learned anything including that it's ok and not the end of the world if you take a humiliating bullet for your family. Like Lincoln demonstrated with this contest, I was a very very different person then._

_(Flashback Two Years Ago)_

* * *

It was the very first evening when the Clements first arrived in Royal Woods, they did some unpacking, Will managed to begin to make his bedroom his own.

"Hey Will!" Nicholas called from the living room. "It's time to go to the Louds! They're expecting us!"

Will groaned. "Dad do I have to? I mean you can go, I don't want to!"

"Quit whining!" Nicholas scolded. "They're expecting us! Not just me!"

Will groaned again and went down stairs and greeted his dad. Nicholas cleaned himself up. He straightened out his hair and threw on a brown jacket. Nicholas raised an eyebrow to his son. Who did shower when they first arrived, but did not bother to dress into any good attire for this special occasion. He still wore his black jeans and grey shirt.

"Will, are you not going to clean yourself up for this? I mean you want to make a good impression."

"I don't care." Will said, rolling his eyes. "Sooner or later, they'll hate us for stupid reasons."

"They'll hate us if you don't try to change that attitude of yours!" Nicholas scolded. "Now I'm done arguing with you! Let's go, and try to be friendly!"

Will reluctantly went with his father and walked from their house and up to the Loud's porch. The air was clean with a cool breeze at twilight on this day. If Will would just change his attitude this place would be a great fit for him and his father.

Noises of all sorts were heard on the other side of the door, immediately when Nicholas knocked on the door the noises stopped. Will stood behind his father, kind of looking like he was hiding. Not because he was shy, but because he really didn't want to be here.

Mr. Loud opened the door, he had a big smile on his face.

"Hello Nicholas. Welcome! Come on in!" He stepped aside and let the two in. Once Will passed by Mr. Loud. He rubbed his hair in a friendly way. "And you to little William!"

"I prefer Will." Will retorted in a harsh manner.

"Ok sorry." Mr. Loud said, still in a chipper tone.

"Hi Nicholas, you to Will." Mrs. Loud said in a similar warm tone.

"Kids! Come on down!" Mr. Loud called. "We need you guys to meet our new neighbors!" He snuck up close to Nicholas and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, I already told them about Will's attitude. They understand and are willing to give him a chance. Even if he's mean to my kids."

"Thank you very much. He's a good boy, he just needs time." Nicholas whispered back.

All of the Loud kids except Lily, since she hasn't been born yet, have arrived and lined up with smiles on their faces. Ironically, even Lucy did that. Nicholas walked up to see them and Will stayed hiding behind his father. The kids all stood astounded, they were shocked at Nicholas's size. He's incredibly huge! He easily towered over all of them, even the Loud parents.

"Oh wow! You're a giant! Do you have a beanstalk?" Lana asked. Everyone except Will and Lucy broke out laughing.

"Are you kidding?" Lynn questioned. "No doubt that this guy must be a wrestler!" The laughter continued, but Will did pick his head up more when he heard Lynn mention his favorite sport. Nicholas saw his son behind him and moved him out from behind his leg.

"Come on out Will!" He said as he made him stand before the Loud kids. Will looked very uncomfortable and didn't bother to look him any of them in the face.

"Guys these are our new neighbors, the Clements." Mrs. Loud said, presenting them. "This is Nicholas."

"Nice to meet you all!" Nicholas said, waving and smiling to each of the kids. "This here is my son Will!"

Will finally looked at the kids. He had to admit. They didn't seem too bad, however, he already decided that he didn't like them. They all offered friendly smiles to them.

"Go on Will, they're all happy to see you!" Mrs. Loud encouraged. "And don't be afraid to show them your handsome smiling face!"

Will wasn't smiling, he hadn't smiled since he arrived. Before he said anything each of them smiled and took time to introduce themselves.

"I'm Lori, don't worry. You're gonna be going to school with a couple of us. I know how hard it is to be the new kid. I'll help you out." Will didn't respond.

"I'm Leni. Mom's right, you have great potential to be totes handsome! If you want I'll help make you really cute!" Will winced at that, no way he wanted this girl messing with his appearance!

"I'm Luna. You into rock? I hope you love Mic Swagger bro!" Will almost smiled but didn't, Luna almost had him. He still didn't respond though.

Then Luan approached and offered Will a handshake. "Nice to meet you Will! I'm Luan." However Lori lowered Luan's hand. Obviously that handshake was a setup for a prank.

"I'm Lynn Jr! You got a great form, I bet you must be really good at sports!" Again Will remained silent. He did blush a little, was she trying to flirt with him? Nah, probably not.

Finally the only boy stood up and spoke. "I'm Lincoln, you into video games? Comic books? I got plenty."

Will, finally spoke. "Yeah I got plenty to." His voice was still, and didn't convey much emotion. Everyone was a little stunned that he finally broke his silence.

Next Lucy dropped her smile and spoke. "Hi Will, your unhappy demeanor is exactly like mine. I like you already." Will was a little creeped out. This attention from this little goth girl was something he very much didn't need. He remained silent again.

Lola approached Will and courtsyed her pink dress to him. "Hello Will, it's an honor to make your acquaintance." She spoke in a prim and proper manner. Will actually rolled his eyes in response.

Lana actually couldn't take her eyes off Nicholas. "I bet he does a lot of dirty jobs!"

Nicholas smiled and answered Lana's question. "I'm an oil rig worker, but yeah I got a lot of extensive work history of hard sweaty jobs."

"Oh sweet I wanna hear all about it!" Lana chimed.

"Greetings right sided, homebody! Or commonly referred to as, next door neighbor!" Lisa said as she spoke up. Will and Nicholas were stunned, this tiny little girl was using big words, and speaking full sentences.

"Our little Lisa is a genius!" Mr. Loud explained with pride.

"Oh please your attempts at flattery, is only a little pleasing." Lisa added.

Nicholas was a little disappointed in his son, only speaking to Lincoln. "Well son don't you have anything to say to these guys? They've been pretty polite to us."

Will just waved his hand dismissively at them. "Hey how are you doing?" He said in a sarcastic manner without looking any of them in the eyes. The kids all scoffed at him, how rude!

"Now Will that's not nice!" Nicholas said trying to damage control the situation. Will didn't respond to his father.

"Kids! Dinner is almost ready,why don't you guys go play chit chat with Will and I'll call you guys when dinner is ready." Mr. Loud suggested. Nicholas knelt to his son and whispered to him.

"Be nice! You have a great opportunity to make new friends! Don't screw this up!" Nicholas went into the kitchen to assist and converse with the Loud parents.

Will, instead of taking time to talk to the Louds, went over to their chair in the living room and sat down. He just sat and stared at the ceiling, remaining quiet. The Loud kids just followed him and stared at him. He ignored them for a few minutes then finally decided to address all the eyes on him. Will lowered his head and decided to speak.

"What?" He said in an impolite manner. His ill manners didn't seem to phase the Louds, they were curious about him.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Asked Leni.

"Nothing." Will respond, but in a more calm manner. They were starting to get put off by his manner.

"What music do you like?" Luna asked.

"None." Will responded. They normally would have given up right then, but the parents asked them not to give up on him. They weren't gonna give up so easily.

"You like Ace Savvy?" Lincoln asked.

"Never heard of him." Everyone was getting annoyed and confused. They didn't know what to ask him to get a real response.

"So your name is William! A good strong name makes you sound like a very smart person!" Lisa complimented.

"I prefer Will." He said sternly.

"You know you can ask us a question!" Lana said, pointing out his bad manners.

Will knew just the question to ask. "Do you guys ever shut up?" They were stunned at how rude he was. They couldn't believe it!

"Come on buddy, we're trying to be friendly here." Luna said, calling him out on his behavior. You could at least be a little polite to us.

However Lola got an idea. Lola actually got a more aggressive response from him, when she asked a very personal question.

"Is it just you and your dad? Where's your mom?" Will's eyes widened, he stared at Lola. It was actually very freaky, the Loud kids slowly backed away. Will's face twitched in anger and he put on an angry face and walked up to Lola and said in a very angry voice.

"Do not ask me about her again! Ever!" Will threatened. Lola began cowering in fear. Lynn barged in between the two and stared Will down, Will turned his angry look on her.

"Hey! Who do you think you are talking that way to my little sister!?" The two looked at each other as if they were about to start fighting. Lori and Leni quickly stepped in and separated the two.

"Ok! No need for escalation! What happened, is none of our business!" Lori said.

"Yep, clearly Lola touched on a sensitive subject. We certainly will not touch it again." Leni added the two trying to diffuse the situation. The two slowly began to calm down as their heated looks at each other eased up some.

"Kids dinner's ready!" Mrs. Loud called, the kids went to the kitchen, the kids younger than Luan all sat at a separate table on the border between the living room and the kitchen. It was clear that this table was a kiddy table.

Will sat next to his dad as Nicholas sat next to Mr. Loud, across Will was Leni, and across Nicholas sat Lori who sat next to Mrs. Loud. Next to Leni sat Luan and Luna. No one sat next to Will. Mr. Loud placed a beautiful roast on the center table. Nicholas sliced up some and placed it on his son's plate, he cut himself up a bigger piece. Everyone soon began eating.

"So Nicholas what exactly do you do for a living?" Mr. Loud asked.

"I work on an oil rig. Hard and rough, but hey the money is really good." Nicholas chuckled. "I need it to take care of us."

"How about you Will? You're going to be going to Middle school with Luan, and Luna. Are you excited?" Mrs. Loud asked.

I couldn't care either way. Will responded not looking at her. Everyone at the table grumbled. He just chewed and swallowed a piece of the roast. It was moist and tender, despite Will's attitude, this roast was the best thing he's ever tasted.

"You'll love it bro!" Luna said. "There's so many fun clubs and things to do there."

"That's nice." Will said, in an uninterested tone. Dinner went on, only Nicholas held any conversations with the Louds. Will remained silent, everyone figured out if they tried to talk to him. He would just end the conversation immediately.

After a while the dinner ended, and Will and Nicholas helped clean up the dishes. Nicholas helped put the leftover food away as Will washed the dishes clean. Ironically this was the only positive thing they saw from Will that evening. This indeed proved that Nicholas was right. Will's just misguided and angry. He just needs time.

Afterwards they got their jackets and headed towards the door. The kids went back to doing their own personal business. They completely ignored Will, he made his message perfectly clear about whether or not he wanted to be friends. Only the parents showed them to the door.

"Thank you very much Louds, tonight was delightful! The food you cooked was delicious Lynn." Nicholas said to him.

"No problem! I love cooking. I'll show you some recipes of mine sometime!" The two shook hands.

Mrs. Loud said, speaking one last time to Will. "Nice to meet you Will! I hope this will be the start of a beautiful friendship between you and our kids!" Will made eye contact with her but said nothing. Nicholas smiled nervously at her.

"Anyways see you guys around! Have a good night!" Nicholas said, he waved to the parents and the kids in the room who waved back and the two left the house.

"Can you believe that guy? He's a real jerk!" Lori said, polishing Leni's nails.

"We gave him a chance and he just tells us to shut up!" Luna shouted.

"He was gonna beat me up!" Lola yelled.

"I don't wanna see him again! He's mean!" Lincoln declared.

"Guys!" Mr. Loud said, trying to calm the kids down. "We talked to Mr. Clements. They came from a pretty rough past in their old home."

"Clearly it has something to do with the apparent absence of the maternal figure in their lives." Lisa concluded.

"Absolutely!" Mrs. Loud confirmed. "We asked Mr. Clements about it to, he also couldn't talk about it. It's too painful for the both of them."

"We can see it in him. Guys just be nice to him and give him time! He'll come around and open up to us!" Mr. Loud assured.

"I'm sure he's just misunderstood." Leni said.

"Leni you never fail to give someone the benefit of the doubt." Lori pointed out.

"Someone like that can't be all bad." Leni continued. "I think he just needs a little love!"

Lincoln sighed. "Ok I'll give him another chance. He better not hurt any of us or I want nothing to do with him!" The other siblings all looked at each other and sighed and nodded in agreement. They will give Will another chance.

Back outside Nicholas was stomping with anger at his son for his behavior as the two returned to their home.

"I'm very disappointed in you Will! They opened themselves up to us and took us in, welcomed us, and fed us! Your sourness is how you repay them?"

"I told you! They're nice now, but they will betray our trust one day, I'm not letting them in my life!" Will argued.

"Well, fine then!" Nicholas scoled back. "You can spend two weeks in your room not letting anyone in! You're grounded buddy!"

"WHAT!?" Will shouted in disbelief.

"You heard me buddy!" Nicholas yelled. "Two weeks! You're grounded!" Will growled in anger and stormed ahead and ran up to his room and slammed the door.

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

_Yeah, I was horrible then. I was angry at the world and decided to push everyone away. That first night when I met them all was a complete disaster, and it was all my fault. It took several months when things changed. I did something I never thought my old self would do, that's what started the change for me. That however is a story for another time. That's good of them to give me a 'big' chance after I changed otherwise things would be much different now, and not for the better._

* * *

_A/N I hope you enjoyed this first meeting of Will and the Louds, let me know if you did in a review or a PM. Next chapter will not feature Will much. It's gonna focus on Nicholas. From here on though Will's flashbacks will be less. Gonna focus on the current time. Thank you for reading! I'll see you next time!_


	6. A Day In the Life

_A/N Hello everyone, sorry about the wait. Everything is pretty crazy in the world right now. I very much pray that all of you and your families are doing well. This chapter won't feature Will that much. Nicholas is the main focus on this one. So there will be no narration lines in this chapter for that reason. This time I had to do much research on Google and Youtube. To better understand Nicholas's job on an oil rig and car repair, this is why the wait is so long I tried to get it as real as possible. I am also introducing three more OCs that are work friends of Nicholas's outside of the Louds. I based these people off real people I been around in my first retail job. Both as customers and coworkers. These guys however won't be featured very much in this fic so don't get too attached to them._

* * *

A Day In The Life.

It was a simple Tuesday morning as Nicholas woke up and just like his son, he stretched out his arms to wake up with a half asleep face and messy hair. He slowly got up out of bed, in his blue/white striped pajamas, and headed up the stairs to the bathroom. In his hands is his fresh clothes and work uniform. His bedroom is on the other side of the stairs down on the first floor. Will was already awake, in the kitchen making breakfast. He stepped out of his pajamas and set his clothes on the sink. He then moved into the shower. The air in the bathroom was warm and damp, Will used the shower himself already earlier, the shower was quite moist from Will using the shower earlier.

The warm water washed the sleepiness out of him. After a while his shower ended and he got out to brush his teeth and apply deodorant and shave his chin but not shave his mustache. He combed his hair, which at first seemed to straighten out then all of a sudden curled up again. He slipped on his clothes and his work uniform and headed downstairs.

Will was serving breakfast as Nicholas entered the kitchen and sat down, Will served him a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast with jelly spread on it. He poured his father a cup of coffee.

"Ah thank you son!" Nicholas said happily.

"No problem dad!" Will replied with a big smile.

"How are things going?" Nicholas asked as he ate his eggs.

"Well, disaster is about to befall us, Lincoln and the other Louds decided it's about time Leni learned to drive. Wanting to try to get out of paying for rides to Lori."

Both Nicholas and Will paused and stared at each other. "They know Leni is a little…..slow." They both lightly chuckled. Her being behind the wheel sounds incredibly unsafe.

"I hope she does well though." Will admitted. "She's a sweetheart and I know driving is something she would love to do. Hopefully she'll pass and get her licence, and no one or nothing, will get hurt."

Nicholas chuckled hearing his son speak so fondly about his new friends.

"Don't worry she has a ton of support from her siblings and you. She can do this." Will didn't say anything else he simply smiled and nodded in agreement.

They soon finished their meal and put their dishes in the sink to be washed.

"Spaghetti tonight?" Will offered, it's what he was going to cook for dinner.

"Mmmm, sounds good! See you tonight!" Nicholas took his lunchbox and waved goodbye to his son and got into his truck and began to drive. It was a lovely sunrise as Nicholas drove through the neighborhoods and town roads of Royal Woods as the businesses opened their doors and the children began to go off to school. It's kind of a warm feeling seeing the world wake up as the sun rises.

* * *

After about forty five minutes of driving he left to an empty field miles away from any civilization and arrived at his rig, he parked his truck and joined his coworkers at the rig after punching in with the rest of his colleagues. After he finished punching in he headed over to the supply of pipes and heavy equipment where he saw his other friends at.

"Good morning Nick." His best friend on the rig greeted as he walked up next to him and the two walked to the supplies together. A large Native American man, a few inches shorter than Nicholas and slightly more muscular and not as fatty as Nicholas, he has raven black hair that stretches down as long as Nicholas's hair does.

"Morning Wohali." Nicholas responded. "How's the run today?"

"Well Chuck and Mehdi are a little behind, luckily the foreman didn't get on their case too harshly."

Nicholas was a little confused to hear that about his friends. "That's a little odd, they're both very capable workers."

They went over to the drill and met Nicholas's other two good work friends Mehdi and Chuck. Mehdi's a middle eastern man and the shortest of the four. He looks more like a regular person with not much muscles. His head with thin hair and clean shaved of facial hair.

Chuck is shorter than Wohali but taller than Mehdi. He has some muscle and has a bald head with a thin mustache.

"Hey Nick." Chuck called, once the four united.

"I heard you guys fell behind? What happened?" Nicholas asked in a calm manner not wanting to sound angry. After all, they probably got an earful already from the foreman.

Mehdi explained. "The night people didn't clean up the debris. Not only that they moved the new pipe here but they didn't install it."

"I guess we should help you guys out." Nicholas concluded.

"You're not gonna go assist the driller?" Chuck asked.

"I think the foreman would like us to catch back up." Wohali assured. "I guess the foreman is more angry at the night people. He let you guys off easy." The four all chuckled in agreement.

The four guys began to work. Nicholas got in the crane and helped move the incredibly long pipe into position after Mehdi cleaned them. Wohali walked around moving earth and debris from the work day before out of the way. Like Nicholas, he effortlessly had a large wrench on his shoulder as he helped move the tools away. It took a couple of hours but the four workers managed to catch up until their first break time. The people all sat around as Nicholas sat with his friends chit chatting at a table, sipping coffee and eating doughnuts. Most of the time they like to talk, sports, their families, and generally what they like to do during their off time.

"So your son is hosting a guy's night?" Chuck asked Nicholas.

"Yep, the first 'party' he's ever had, even if it's only three other people." Nicholas said with pride.

"He better not get too crazy." Mehdi teased.

"I was quite the party animal when I was that age." Chuck chuckled, the group all laughed at the idea.

"So how's your daughter Mehdi?" Wohali asked.

"She just got an A in science thanks to her homemade Tesla coil. It looks like she has a future in electrical engineering!" He stated with more pride than Nicholas.

"Hey after your son has his guy's night. Let's have a Bar B Q." Wohali suggested.

"Mmm, good idea." Nicholas said. "Lots of steak, chicken, hotdogs and burgers!"

"Yeah. I remember the last one we had at your house Nick." Chuck laughed.

"Yeah I saw those neighbors of yours. You're a tough guy to tolerate next to such crazy girls!" Mehdi added.

Nicholas laughed. "Yeah, they can be out of control at times, more often than I'd like to admit, but they're not bad people. I mean they're my son's best friends."

Afterwards they returned to work. They returned to the rest of the workers, and began to drill for oil two the drill closely as it tunnels into the ground. Mehdi held a small hose as he sprayed water to clean the drill free of mud and dirt as the drill moved up as they continued to search for oil. To their good fortune, they succeeded in finding the black gold hidden in the earth.

Nicholas quickly covered the drill hole as the two workers separated the pipe as oil flowed out of the pipe sticking out of the earth. They collected much of the oil and in a short time the flow ceased.

They moved quickly to chain the pipe to hold it in place and reattach the pipe and removed the cover and chains once it was secure. The crew were completely soaked in oil as Mehdi continued to clean off the pipe.

Sometime later it was lunch time. The crew all high-fived each other and Nicholas was eating a leg of fried chicken with the other three friends

"Your son made your lunch this time?" Chuck asked Nicholas.

"Yeah." Nicholas said with as much pride .

"You got it good having a kid who can cook. Me and my wife are currently teaching my son how to." Wohali commented.

Nicholas chuckled. "Well, I needed to learn to cook, so did Will. After he stopped being grouchy. The house was getting dirty, and we would go weeks without eating dinner. I'm just too tired to cook and sometimes we gotta work on the weekends so I can't even clean the house. Will has more free time. So, I started getting on him about not helping out around the house, despite being thirteen years old at the time."

"You're a good father taking this responsibility on your own." Chuck complimented. "Also making sure he's productive and not just sitting around watching T.V. all day."

"Yeah being a parent is fun you should try it sometime." Wohali said, teasing the fact that Chuck is the only one of the group that isn't nor ever was married.

"Yeah." Chuck laughed back. "Maybe one day."

"So if you're so busy, how did you teach him how to cook?" Mehdi asked.

"Well, I actually wasn't really that good of a cook myself. We needed a lot of help."

* * *

(_Flashback to one year ago._)

Will and Nicholas were on their way to the Loud's home, Will was changed, he already changed his attitude and was a lot more pleasant. He was thirteen at this time. His appearance changed as well, he got his favorite indigo jacket. They learned that Mr. Loud was a skilled chef in his own right, so Nicholas asked him to teach them how to cook. Will was very reluctant to but Nicholas was able to convince him by telling him that he will be learning to cook alongside him from the same teacher.

"Are you ready to learn how to cook?" Nicholas asked his son.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Absolutely." They both smiled at each other.

They arrived at the Loud's front door. They knocked and a pregnant Mrs. Loud opened the door. She's really showing how close she is ready to give birth.

"Hey you two!" Mrs. Loud greetings. Will shook her hand as Nicholas waved to her.

"How are you feeling Rita?" Nicholas asked, commenting on her pregnant condition.

"Oh I'm excited for our new baby, it's been kicking a lot today." Mrs. Loud said, rubbing her belly.

"The baby's gonna be so adorable!" Will said excitedly, he never really had seen many babies in his life.

Mrs. Loud giggled. "The baby's gonna love having you as a friend Will. Now Lynn is waiting for you in the kitchen." She stepped out of the way allowing the two inside and walked into the kitchen. Mr. Loud waited for them with pots and pans at the ready with fresh ingredients on the table. Eggs, ham, tomatoes and peppers. He had a semi serious look on his face. Will and Nicholas stood tall across from Mr. Loud at attention.

"Hello my two students." Mr Loud said with half a smile on his face, he was prepared to give serious lessons about something he's so passionate about. "I hope you two are ready to learn how to become top chefs!"

"I suppose. I'm just here to cook dinner for dad." Will explained, he clearly didn't need the serious teacher taking these lessons too far.

"Ok Will, but I recommend you change your tune. You'll learn to cook delicious beautiful meals."

Will and Nicholas looked at each other. Nicholas, gave Will a look that said. 'Just go with it.' Will reluctantly accepted.

Mr. Loud spoke with a serious voice. "Ok today your first lesson is to learn how to boil eggs. Hopefully when today is over, you'll be able to cook an omelette."

"Great!" Will said in excitement. Mr. Loud began his instructions.

"Ok guys, now pay attention closely. Now you need to make sure your eggs are fresh. When shopping for your eggs always check them on top and underneath to see if they're damaged."

The lessons continued for weeks, they did learn things quickly. Although Will seemed to have a little more problems.

Will was chopping onions on the Loud's kitchen table. He was tearing up due to the fact that he was chopping onions.

"No, Will." Mr. Loud came interrupting him. "You're chopping the onions. I said that you need to mince them. Not only that, go to the sink and chop the onions with the water running. You won't tear up when you chop." Mr. Loud went over to the stove and inspected Nicholas stirring the stu they were preparing. Mr Loud praised him.

"Good stirring technique! You're stirring all around on the outside, instead of focusing on the inside." Will was a little distraught about his father getting praised but not him. However he did follow Mr. Loud's advice and began cutting the onions under the running water in the sink with His eyes stopped watering as a result.

A month has passed and it seemed as if Will was starting to surpass his father with his skills in the kitchen. Although this was because Nicholas had to work and Will was able to spend more time practicing with Mr. Loud.

It was dinner and the two families met so Will could show everyone the fruits of his labor. Everyone sat together at an extra large table as they all sat down to a feast of roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. Will actually had help putting such a large meal together with both his father and Mr. Loud. Everyone was in absolute bliss as to how good it tasted. All the "Mmmmmms" really sold how good a job they all did.

"Oh you three outdone yourselves." Mrs. Loud commented.

"This chicken is so juicy and tender!" Lincoln moaned as he ate another piece of chicken.

"Excellent use of the spices to give it a slight kick!" Leni complimented.

"Thanks everyone!" Will said blushing as he scratched the back of his head.

"Mmm. These mashed potatoes are buttery and creamy, it's as if god made them." Lynn said as she swallowed a spoonful of the potatoes.

While Will had help making the dinner, the dessert was all Will's creation. Will took out a lemon souffle and sat it in the center of the table. Everyone eyed it with hungry eyes, and great excitement to dig in!

"I hate to break my diet, but it just looks so delicious!" Lori said with a drooling mouth.

Will giggled as he blushed deeper due to the praise. He may have had help with the dinner, but the two adults decided to let him have his moment.

They all happily ate the dessert. There was creamy custard filling in the middle.

"Mmmm oh!" Mrs. Loud yelped as she rubbed her belly. "Oh Will, this souffle is delicious! Even the baby thinks so!"

"I'm flattered!" Will said, his heart racing a mile a minute. This kind of praise wasn't something he was used to, but he loved it all the same.

"I can't believe you're stopping the lessons now." Mr. Loud said in disappointment. "You're learning so quickly. You could be a great chef!"

Will had to end it here. He had no interest in being a professional cook. "Yeah, I had a great time, but seriously I just need to learn how to make meals for me and Dad while he's at work."

Nicholas smiled at Will, he was very proud of his son for learning this new skill he leaned into Mr Loud to speak softly to him.

"Hey Lynn, thanks for helping us out." He said to Mr. Loud softly, thanking him for teaching them cooking.

"Anytime man, now that your son isn't '_Mr. Grumpy Pants' _anymore. He's really great to be around. I loved working with him. I am a little disappointed he's calling it quits here though. He could be a big star in the kitchen."

Nicholas replied. "I get it, but hey, he's a little man now, he's gotta go his own way."

The two shared a laugh as they all enjoyed the great food Nicholas and Will both learned to make thanks to Mr. Loud.

(_End of Flashback)_

* * *

"Ah so your neighbor taught you guys." Mehdi said.

"Sounds like a good man taking care of such a huge family." Wohali complimented.

"Yeah but how you describe him there's no way he could cut it with us working like us." Chuck teased. His friends laughed and Nicholas smiled a little but, someone who is a big part of he and his son's new life. He didn't like anyone talking bad about him. However, in truth, Chuck's not entirely wrong.

"Maybe not, but he's a good man, he should join us for the Bar B Q. He would be great with us." Nicholas spoke subtly standing up for Mr. Loud.

"Maybe invite him for a poker night first." Wohali suggested. "I'd like to see how he handles himself in an honest game of poker."

"What do you mean?" Nicholas asked.

Wohali smirked. "I'd like to see how sharp he is living a life like his. Hehehe."

Nicholas thought about it and smirked and finally agreed. "Yeah. to test how sharp he is in a game of deception and intimidation would be quite the spectacle."

Lunch ended and the workers went back to work on the rig and after several hours. The sun began to set and the foreman pulled the whistle which signalled the shift had ended.

"Well done everyone!" He announced in his fancy suit and silver hard hat. "We struck gold today and as far as I can tell our jobs are secure."

He approached Nicholas and his friends. "I especially want to thank you four for getting us back on track. I assure you the night crew is going to straighten up and fly right."

"Thank you sir." Mehdi replied.

"I shall see you guys tomorrow morning." The foreman. He left the guys and the four went back to their cars after saying goodbye to each other. Nicholas began to long drive home.

Nicholas drove home and saw the beauty of the sunset. This time of year is when it looks nice. Unfortunately in the wintertime, when the days are shorter. It's well into nighttime when it's time for him to go home.

* * *

After a while Nicholas made it home and opened the door. The smell of fresh spaghetti filled the room. Will was preparing dinner, a thing Nicholas looked forward to very much every night.

"Hey dad! Dinner's almost ready!" Will called from the kitchen. He didn't see him enter, but he heard the door open, he knows it's his father, since well, there's no one else living with them.

"Let me get settled in." Nicholas replied. After a hard day's work. He has to get out of his dirty uniform to get it cleaned. Almost every time he comes home, he's almost always covered in sweat and smelly oil.

He went to his bedroom and got fresh clothes and went up to the bathroom and changed out of his work clothes and got into the shower again. This time it was a very fast shower to quickly wash the smelliness of his hard work day away. Nicholas sometimes took two showers a day. In addition to taking care of their yard and doing laundry, their water bill must be a nightmare.

Afterwards Nicholas went back downstairs and was just in time as Will was serving dinner. Steamy plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs, with fresh, warm, buttery Garlic bread. Nicholas noticed something about Will's clothes. He wasn't wearing his usual white shirt under his jacket. Instead it was something black.

"What are you wearing under there Will?" He asked as he began fixing a plate of food for himself as his son did the same and sat across from him and ate dinner.

"This is a black turtleneck that Leni gave me when we went to dinner recently."

Nicholas chuckled after he took a bite of his garlic bread. "I thought you hated wearing the clothes she gives you?"

"I'm not too fond of her forcing clothes on me but, I don't want to hurt her feelings….also she's right. Some of the clothes she picked out for me look great on me."

"Yeah those new clothes do make you look _totes handsome_." Nicholas teased, repeating what Leni says to him when she picks clothes for him. Will blushed and focused on eating his food. Nicholas decided to change the subject.

"So are you ready for the party you're planning?"

Will stopped blushing and refocused. "Almost I just gotta stock up on soda and snacks. Especially chips. We're gonna need the poker table."

"It's ok just keep it clean." Nicholas instructed.

After a while they finished their dinner and Will went to the kitchen to clean the dishes as Nicholas put his feet up in front of the T.V. He flipped on his favorite sci-fi show, 'Star Trek The Next Generation.'

Will decided to go sit and watch with him after he finished cleaning up he sat in the chair next to the couch which Nicholas was kicking back in. After a hard day's work, it's great to just simply kick back and relax.

* * *

The weekend came and Will was off hanging out with Lincoln. Nicholas had the day off and was working on his truck in the garage with the door wide open. Luckily his favorite Loud came over to see him.

"Hey Mr. Clements!" Lana called. Nicholas came out from behind the hood of his truck. He had a little bit of grease on his nose and arms. Lana always made time to see him for just one day whenever he has the day off

"Hey little Lana!" Nicholas said, smiling big to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing the oil on my old girl." Nicholas affectionately padded the side mirror of his truck. Lana inspected the truck closely.

"Mind if I help you out? I'd like to also check your breaks."

Nicholas chuckled. This isn't the first time she offered to help him out on his truck. He nodded to her accepting her offer.

Lana and Nicholas took the nuts off the tires and then jacked the truck up off the floor. Lana took the tires off and began to inspect the brake pads.

"Hmmmm, most of them are good, the front left wheel's pad is really wearing down. It should get changed. Although if you're gonna change one of the front ones, you should change them both while you're at it."

Nicholas double check the pad. She was absolutely right. The pad she pointed out was definitely showing it's thinning down.

Nicholas and Lana went to the opposite sides of the truck and changed the pads on the front wheels. The two worked so well together that they finished quickly. They finished up putting the tire back on and lowering the truck back onto the floor. Nicholas just had to ask her a question that was just burning in his head.

"Seriously, Lana how did you get so skilled with cars?" A legit question, how does someone so young know so much about building and cars?

"Well dad has had Vanzilla for a long time. It's a very fragel car at this point. He's worked on it so much that I worked alongside him. I was excited to do so, I mean getting covered in slick oil and engine grease? How could I resist?"

"Uh huh." Nicholas scoffed, getting a reminder about how Lana loves to get dirty. Once then, they began to work together to change the oil in the truck. The task Nicholas was doing once he started. Lana was hoping to go under and drain out the iol but it seems Nicholas already did that. Instead she climbed up on the side of the hood and watched Nicholas change the oil filter and pour new oil in.

"And there we go, all done." Nicholas said as he got a towel and wiped his arms and hands. He got an extra one and gave it to Lana so she could wipe. Normally Lana would just keep the grease on, but Nicholas insisted so she cleaned herself.

"You got one beauty of a truck Mr. Clements!" Lana said as she affectionately patted the door of his truck.

"Thanks, she is my pride and joy. Not the first car I've owned, but definitely the one I'm most proud of." Nicholas laughed as he shut the hood. "How about a drink?"

"Sure!" Lana cheered happily, they went to the kitchen and Nicholas got himself a root beer and he poured a cup of lemonade for the little girl. They then sat on two chairs on the porch outside and watched the world go by as they sipped their drinks. They sat and drank for about seven seconds in complete relaxing silence. The only sounds being the sounds of nature and passing cars. Moments like this were a rarity due to how crazy the Louds can be.

Lana broke the silence. "So is the basement still doing well? I heard Lincoln got invited to a party here and surely Will is going to have most of it down there."

"Everything down there is going good." Nicholas informed. "It really serves me well when I host my poker nights. My work buddies tell me they look forward to poker nights when I host them."

Lana laughed and began reminiscing of old times. "Heh, remember when I offered to help you put everything in?" Nicholas also laughed, remembering those old times.

"Yeah. At the time I didn't see a skilled little carpenter in you. Let alone a little mechanic. Seriously I would have forbidden you from being near my truck when I worked on it. That is until you wowed me with your accurate knowledge on replacing a transmission."

The two laughed hard between the two sharing memories. Lana continued. "Hahahaha! I remembered that look you gave me when I explained it to you. It was hilarious! Also when I explained how to finish your basement. Both you and Will gave me a shocked look. I should have taken a picture of it."

After a few minutes the laughing stopped, and Nicholas continued the reminiscing.

"Yeah, Will was the only help I had occasionally your father would join, but unfortunately neither of them knew anything about what we were doing. I could only give them idiot proof work. Then you came along and suggested ways to install the carpet and plumbing. I was still equally shocked. I still wouldn't let you work with us though cause you're so young, but your father insisted that you know what you were doing and you wouldn't get hurt. He was right, you did everything well and didn't get hurt. You even showed up Will and your dad."

"Yeah…." Lana said blissfully as the memories returned to her head. "So how did you get started working? Cause you seem to know a lot of buildings and cars almost as much as me."

Nicholas smiled and decided to tell Lana a little bit about his younger years to answer her question.

"My father, Will's grandpa, who passed away recently that your sister Lucy gave a ulgy for, was a very loving man. I was very proud to call that man my father. He taught me and my sister one of the greatest harsh truths about life. My father taught us that nothing in life comes for free and when you put hard work into life, great rewards await you when you take the hard road. I'm glad to say that has worked out exactly as he taught us. If there was something I wanted a toy, special clothes, a car. I had to buy it with my own money. Not soon after my Eighteenth birthday. I basically went to job sites of construction sites and just begged the foreman to give me any job he could think of even the most basic, no matter how low paying. I just wanted to start making money fast so I could go to college to maximize my earning potential."

Lana sipped her lemonade and listened to Nicholas's story with great intent.

"They all turned me away. Angered with the rejections I finally went to a road working site and did the same. They rejected me at first but I wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. I returned the next day and then...for some reason I guess the foreman saw something in me. He quickly got me started directing traffic and laying out caution cones on the road. It all snowballed from that. I got the training and got a Bachelor's Degree. Then I moved up though road work then went into construction until I managed to get to where I am now with oil. I went this way because I learned in High School that the most physically demanding jobs usually pay a lot of money. I don't mind the physical stress."

"Amazing!" Lana said as she finished her drink. She thought about it and was impressed with how quickly he managed to get into the workforce when there's usually quite a bit of waiting and phone calling involved. "I'm gonna take your approach with my first job! I also won't take no for an answer!"

Nicholas felt warm as he feels great for inspiring this little girl, but she could use a little advice. "Well, I should tell you that the reason I kept getting rejected was because I wasn't applying for the work the proper way. Not only that I didn't have training or experience."

"So?" Lana asked, confused. Nicholas advised further.

"These jobs have procedures in place for the proper way to hire people. I wasn't following them. Just don't make my mistakes you hear?"

"Yes sir!" Lana declared boldly.

"Good girl!" Nicholas chuckled.

Lana wanted to go back home but she decided to ask him the question that Will refuses to answer. Thinking maybe she can get the answer out of his father. She was nervous though, she knew that was a topic that even he didn't like talking about.

"Mr. Clements…..can I ask you something?" She said nervously, not looking Nicholas in the eyes.

"Sure Lana." Nicholas said, not knowing what she was going to ask.

"Will doesn't like talking about it. No one knows and it's been two years since we met and he still won't talk about it. Can you tell me…..where his mom is? Where's Mrs. Clements?"

Nicholas groaned a little and sighed with his eyes closed. It's true, this was a subject that was too hard for either of them to talk about. Even though it was easier for Nicholas than it is for Will. He breathed calmly and spoke softly to the little girl.

"Lana, you and your siblings need to understand. That was a dark time in our lives, we only looked upon it in sadness. I'd be happy to tell you about it, but I only will once Will has the strength to do it."

Lana was a little disappointed that she didn't get the answer she and the others hoped for.

"But, why?"

"Me and Will both agreed that it's something we will do together. So when the time is right for us, we will tell you guys all about what happened."

"Ok." Lana sighed, in disappointment. Almost immediately however Lana piped up at something Nicholas said earlier. She had no idea that Will's family was bigger than just the two.

"Woah back up for a moment…. Will has an aunt? We've never seen her and Will never mentioned her." Nicholas sighed a little, but it was good to get him off the subject that neither he or Will was ready to talk about.

"She was only over here to Royal Woods to see us twice. Once was not soon after we moved here, and Will was still a sour young man. Second time was recently, she's very close to Will. They always have a good time when they're together. Which is why you guys never see her, Will takes up most of her time, I take up the rest. She's my sister after all. Unfortunately we don't get to see her often."

Lana has a sympathetic look. "Oh that's sad. Why not?"

"The most basic reason is because she lives two states away. The primary reason is because she married a rather wealthy businessman, he unfortunately looks down on me and Will. In my line of work on an oil rig. I'm called a 'Roughneck,' he considers it a dirty and barbaric life that he won't be associated with. Needless to say, he is not a humble person. Before we came to Royal Woods life was rough on me and Will, most of it we did to ourselves. That only reaffirmed him that we were dirty people he didn't want to be around."

Lana scoffed and looked angry. "That's not cool! How dare he! Sounds like he'd look down on me and my family."

"It pains me to admit it but he most certainly would. I don't intervene much because, well my sister's living happily as expected, and he does treat my sister and their daughter well."

Lana paused again in shock. "Wait, Will has a cousin?"

"Yeah, but another time." Nicholas said, ending the conversation. Lana just shrugged and hopped off the chair. Lana felt a little put out by not getting to know more, but it didn't bother her that much.

Lana instantly got excited with what she learned and decided this was enough. "This was fun! Nice talking to you Mr. Clements! I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye to him and headed home.

"Oh man I can't wait to tell Lola about this!" Lana said to herself in an excited tone, she was gonna tell her twin about the cool new info on Will's family. In trying to learn more about Will's life before Royal Woods, she learned interesting stuff about his extended family.

Nicholas watched as Lana rushed back to her home. He instantly thought about a possibility he never got to have.

"_Lana's a great little kid, if I ever had the chance to have more children. I wouldn't mind having a daughter like her, but hey, I'm proud of Will. I wouldn't trade him for anyone else. Even though we do seem like totally different people sometimes." _Nicholas said in his head.

The night came and for dinner he prepared pork chops on the grill. Will was very happy, not only because the food was delicious, but because it was a night when he didn't have to cook. Moments Will absolutely adored. After watching a Marvel movie to spend time together, it was time for bed. Interesting enough, Nicholas hasn't read any comics since he was a child, but these comic book movies he very much enjoys especially since most of them are based off of characters he's read when he was Will's age.

Once Will was in bed, Nicholas changed into his pajamas and climbed into his large bed. It was actually a huge queen sized bed that fit his huge physical frame perfectly but his bed was also meant to be with someone else. Nicholas sadly looked at the empty spot next to him and sighed sadly. He looked at his side table next to his bed and saw a photo of his immediate and extended family. This photo was taken a long time ago, it showed a younger, happier Will and Nicholas before he grew his hair out and only had a slim mustache.

He reassured himself in his head saying. _"It's all going to be ok. I got a great family and great friends in me and my son's new life."_

* * *

_A/N Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I probably didn't get the oil rig work day accurate. If any of you guys know better feel free to PM me, any advice in this area is greatly appreciated. Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Did you not? Let me know in a review or a PM._

_Again everyone see you next time. Stay safe and stay healthy._


	7. The Sweet Spot-In Tents Debate

_A/N Hello everyone. Welcome back. Sorry for the extra long wait this time. This time of year has a lot of important events in my personal life. Not only that, I was spending time cleaning up my Sonic and Sailor Moon stories. Now for the next few chapters, starting with this one, flashbacks will be kept to a minimum. I want to focus on the current time of this story and shine more light on Will's relationships with the Louds._

* * *

The Sweet Spot/In Tents Debate

It was a Thursday late afternoon almost evening. Will was looking forward to the weekend, it was a three day weekend from school! Luna was over at the Clement's house upstairs in Will's room. They were listening to Will's Queen playlist. Luna had her guitar with her and Killer Queen was playing at the time.

"So Lola was trying to blackmail Lincoln of photos of him reading his comics in his underwear again?" Will said, continuing an earlier conversation.

Luna nodded. "Yeah dude, she needed Lincoln to be her photographer for her own personal photoshoot, but Lincoln at first said no. He agreed to it after she threatened him."

_I still find it odd, I knew Lincoln enjoyed reading his comic's like that for a long time. I don't get it, I mean, I can read my comics just fine in my clothes._

The song got to the verse before the guitar solo and Luna got her guitar ready to play along with it.

"Oh dude! I gotta play along with this solo!" Luna said in excitement.

"_She's a Killer Queen"_

"_Gunpowder Gelatine"_

"_Dynamite With A Laser Beam"_

"_Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind"_

"_Anytime!"_

The guitar solo began and Luna played along with it, she played flawlessly along with music. Will applauded her.

"Bravo Luna!" Will cheered clapping.

"Thanks dude! You know I love Mick Swagger, but I always got a soft spot for Freddie."

Will chuckled. "Yeah I know. We'll probably be locked in this debate for a while though." Luna just got an idea.

"Hey my band is gonna go practice after school this Wednesday, Wanna come watch us?"

"I don't see why not." Will agreed.

"Sick bro! Can't wait to see you!" After a while they listened to a few more songs.

"So which of Queen's songs is your favorite?" She asked. Will answered immediately, he knows for sure which song is his favorite.

"Oh that's easy, I adore 'Somebody to Love!' Make me think of myself when I wake up in the morning to get the day ready for dad!"

"Sweet dude, I love 'Keep Yourself Alive.' Really picks me up whenever I'm feeling a little down."

Will was stunned to hear Luna say such things.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

Luna smiled, and she opened up some more to Will, after all, she did trust him. "Well, I know that it seems like nothing can get me down, but….sometime when I perform, I feel like I did a bad job on stage. Or maybe I may not be where I should be in my life. This song helps me feel more at ease with myself."

_Wow, I never knew that about her. Seriously, it's great to have friends you can open up to!_

Will gave her a warm, friendly, smile. "That's nice to know. It's great to learn how great music can help us doesn't it?"

Luna got really excited hearing Will say that. "Oh dude, you got no idea! I'm just glad to know more people who understand it like I do!"

All of a sudden, Will laughed a little, which caused Luna to raise an eyebrow.

Will explained himself. "Maybe this settles our debate as to who's the better band." Luna furrowed her eyebrows and smiled. How funny for Will to say.

"No way dude! Mick has had a much better impact on my life than Freddie has! "They both Laughed at each other and smiled at each other, the debate of theirs continues. After one more song, Luna checked the time and decided it was time to go.

"Already?" Will whined softly. "We haven't gotten to Bohemian Rhapsody yet!"

"Aw man, I love that one!" Luna groaned. "But seriously bro, I gotta go to bed early. We're going on a road trip to Scratchy Bottom Campground tomorrow, and I got to go to bed early tonight."

Will was confused. "I don't understand, how come you gotta go to bed early?"

"I gotta get a good seat in Vanzilla. You know how old that car is, it has less than stellar seating dude. Anyways,catch you on the flip side Will." Luna went home and Will put on a big excited smile.

_Oh yeah, This is an event I can't miss! It's gonna be hilarious! You guys are about to see why Me and dad got out home so cheap._

After a half hour Will got a phone call on his cell phone from Lincoln. Will answered it and Lincoln spoke in a secret agent's voice.

"Road Tripper, to hot head."

Will was confused. "What?"

"Our codenames!" Lincoln reminded him. "When we do secret agent talk? You're still waiting until I get you a walkie talkie, remember? Right now I mostly share my secret agent stuff with Clyde because he has my other walkie talkie?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Will said, scratching his head. He really only vaguely remembers this, but then he got angry when he just realized something.

"Wait a minute! My code name is Hot Head!?" Will flared up but paused for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "I want a different code name."

"I know, I'm working on it." Unbeknownst to Will, Lincoln had a smirk on his face, Will's little outburst, just showcased why Will has that name for him. "Anyways. We got a family road trip tomorrow. I am enacting Operation Sweet Spot after everyone goes to bed tonight."

"Sweetspot?" Will questioned. Lincoln smiled and spoke as if he was very proud of himself.

"After days of meticulous planning and calculating. I have come to the conclusion of which is the best seat to ride in during the trip. The seat that is most comfy, isn't falling apart, isn't soiled by messes of the past, and has a working window, and is out the parents eyeline. The perfect seat, for a long trip in the car."

_Wow, this is probably the most intelligent thing I heard Lincoln say in a while._

"Way to go, this is genius of you!" Will praised. "Not as much as Lisa, but still very smart."

"It is, thank you." Lincoln said, feeling proud of himself. "So after everyone goes to sleep tonight, I'm gonna go secure my spot to the car."

"You are sharing this with Clyde right, as you said earlier?" Will asked.

"Of course. His codename is Nosebleeder."

Will snickered. Will may be irritated by his code name, but at least it's not Clydes. To him, that was just as bad if not worse.

"Good luck tonight buddy, I'm rooting for you!" Will encouraged.

"Thanks my friend." Lincoln said before hanging up. Will smiled warmly, hearing Lincoln say that to him made him feel really good.

_Ok now let's see how this works out. I can't wait!_

* * *

Nicholas cooked steak for dinner, with mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli. Will ate happily, although Nicholas did find it strange. Will had a happy, excited look on his face. One that was more _'peppy' _than usual.

"What are you so excited for?" He asked.

"Oh, just some more, as Lincoln likes to say, 'Series of Escalating Mishaps." Nicholas froze as he was lifting his fork with a piece of steak on it. He knows exactly what Will was talking about.

He immediately decided to change the subject.

"So, how was Luna? She waved bye to me as she walked out the door." Nicholas asked.

"Great, it's always nice to share our favorite music with each other. She's really good with her guitar to!"

"Oh I know, I shared with her my collection of Cheap Trick cassette tapes."

Will was a little surprised. "Really? I don't see you two interact much."

Nicholas chuckled. "Oh we do. I mean, if we both love our rock bands, why not share them you know?"

Will nodded, afterwards, Will cleaned the dishes and wiped the kitchen. They both sat at the TV and watched a documentary on the 80s era. They both enjoyed it as Nicholas educated Will on events he lived through as for these events occurred before Will was ever born. It was fun, the two really bonded over this. Afterward Nicholas got up and went to bed. Will got a soda from the fridge and some candy as a snack and sat on the chair on his front porch and eyed Vanzilla intently.

_Ok now we just sit back and enjoy the mayhem._

The sun set and darkness cloaked the sky as the stars came out. Will looked at the Loud's home and one by one, the lights in the windows began to turn off.

_If this was any other night I would be in bed already, but sometimes the dysfunctionality makes an entertaining show!_

Soon the final light in the Loud's home went off. Ten minutes later, Lincoln sneaked out the front door and went inside Vanzilla already dressed and ready to go on the road trip, he already had his bags packed and with him in the car. He settled himself into the seat in the far left side, in the second row.

Will stared at Lincoln and Vanzilla, giggling as he ate a handful of candy. It was dark around Will and he was far away from Lincoln, so there's no way he would see him. Lincoln took out his walkie talkie, so it was clear he was talking to Clyde. Will couldn't hear what he was saying, but eventually he noticed an angry Lincoln suddenly started stomping and yelling inside the van.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Will laughed hysterically, pointing at Lincoln.

_See? I told you this was funny!_

Lincoln stomped out of the car and Will was still laughing. Lincoln heard Will's laughter and went over to him.

"Will, what are you doing?" Lincoln questioned, with an irritated look on his face.

"Oh Lincoln, did your plan didn't work out?" Will chuckled.

"It was, until Clyde pointed out that I need someone I feel comfortable with to sit next to me and behind me! Essentially, it won't matter if the seat I get is good, if the people next to me are just as bad!"

"Well you gotta consider that if you want your trip to be comfortable." Will said, finally starting to calm down.

"So why are you out here at this hour?" Will questioned again.

"Oh I'm just watching the stars." Will said.

"Sure you are." Lincoln said sarcastically, he knew that's not the real reason Will was out here.

"You know, it's late. You should go to bed." Lincoln instructed, in a rather forceful tone.

_Aw man. I suppose I should humor Lincoln, show's over._

"I suppose you're right." Will reluctantly agreed.

"Of course I'm right!" Lincoln asserted. He and his family wasn't a show that Will was about to make a spectacle out of. He already knew that since his family is very rowdy, it's super embarrassing when they become a circus act for the world to see. Which happens more than Lincoln would like to admit.

Will got up and went into his home with Lincoln's hot glare fixed on him. He went up to his room and changed into his night attire, hung up his jacket and climbed into bed. However the excitement was too much for him and he was still wide awake in bed.

_Man I can't stand it! I can't miss the show! The anticipation has got me all wound up, I can't sleep!_

It was about thirty minutes later, around 10:30 when a sudden loud ruckus came from the direction of the Loud's. With a huge smile on his face, Will scampered down the stairs and stared out the living room window.

_Oh boy! Here we go! I gotta see this! No way am I missing it!_

He noticed all the Loud kids yelling and climbing into the van and fighting with each other, but mostly with Lincoln. In fact a mattress was now on their front lawn. Not many people would notice though, their yard is constantly littered with junk anyway. The fight was rough, lots of punching, kicking, biting, and hair pulling along with many arguments mixed with angry roars, and yelps in pain.

Will noticed that the fighting, and the yelling, and the screaming was so loud that many of the other homes on the street started turning on their lights and began screaming in great fury at out their windows at the Louds. The fighting also caused car alarms and dogs in the neighborhood to start barking, which made things worse for everyone else. Oddly, or maybe not so oddly, the kids all kept fighting despite this.

"Dang nabbit! Not Again!" Nicholas grumbled very loudly from his room. The fighting woke him up to. He climbed out of bed with a furious look on his face mixed in with tiredness. Will shuddered a little seeing his father like this, it intimidated him.

_You know with a Dad so huge, he's someone who's incredibly scary when angered. He's a bear that you DO NOT, want to poke. Yes he said 'again' this isn't the first time their craziness woke him up in the middle of the night._

He stood next to Will and stared at the Loud's with his son. Neither said anything to each other, With had a toothy smile, while Nicholas still looking tired, and angry was resisting the urge to let out a horrifying roar at the Louds to get them to stop. He would be able to do that with no trouble at all.

However he didn't need to. Mrs. Loud opened her bedroom window and yelled at her kids.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" She yelled. Which instantly caused the kids to stop fighting and listen to their mother. "EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR ROOMS THIS INSTANT! AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE IN THAT CAR UNTIL 7:00 A.M.!"

Will giggled a little, and tried to hold it under his breath, not wanting to upset his dad further, who took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Well you did tell me this would happen." Nicholas said, looking a little more relaxed. "Come on Will, it's time for bed." Nicholas turned around and went back to bed, Will stayed a little longer to watch the Loud sisters walk out of Vanzilla laughing at Lincoln, who punched the door to the van out of anger. He would quickly regret that as he yelped in pain but quickly covered his mouth, not wanting to bring more heat on himself than he already has.

Will, giggled and yawned. He scratched himself as he returned to bed.

_Yep, now you guys witnessed first hand how Dad managed to get this piece of fancy looking property for such a sweet deal. These explosions from the Louds disturbing the whole neighborhood occur probably once or twice a week. I'd hate to see the actual retail value of the place thanks to them. I gotta admit though, Mr, and Mrs. Loud are pretty decent parents. Yeah all those kids are hard to manage, but hey they listen when they speak._

* * *

6:30 A.M. The next day came and Will was already awake and he and Nicholas finished breakfast. However Will was met with a surprise he didn't expect once he went outside to use the hose to water the lawn.

Once the clock struck 7:00 more screeching and yelling occurred from within the Loud's home until all the kids came pouring out the front door and crammed themselves into the car and continued to fight each other. Only this time this was much worse than last night. The fighting got so intense that the car began to break apart from the rough violence going on within it.

_Holy Cow! I knew they could be destructive sometimes, but on such a scale?_

Will was literally stunned at what he was witnessing. He dropped the hose in the grass while the water was still running.

The destruction continued until the van was in utter pieces. Lynn held a severed door, Lincoln clutched a tattered chair that was also no longer attached to anything., Luna held the detached radio, and Lori gripped the steering wheel not attached to any dashboard that was no longer there. Luan had the detached brake cable in her mouth, biting it like a wild animal. The rest of the kids were strung out all over with bruises and messed up hair.

All that remained of the van was a busted up frame with the parts scattered all over the place in utter pieces, the family car was completely destroyed with their bare hands.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Loud. called, with the parent's bedroom window wide open. Mr. Loud started crying as Mrs. Loud started consoling him. "That was my first car! (sob) And my dad's first car! (sob) (sniff) AND HIS DAD'S FIRST CAR!" Will being out on his front lawn, naturally saw and heard everything.

_Really? No wonder it broke apart so easily! Why keep such a ratty old piece of junk? I thought even at my angriest I couldn't cause so much destruction, but against something so old…...I could probably break a door off._

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, BACK INSIDE THE ROAD TRIP IS OFF!" Scolded Mrs. Loud. "YOU'RE GOING TO SPEND THIS WEEKEND SITTING TOGETHER IN THE LIVING ROOM UNTIL YOU ALL LEARN TO GET ALONG!"

"AWWWWWW!" The kids all groaned and walked into the house, but not until Lola noticed Will staring at them. She gave Will a heated glare.

"What are you lookin at!?" She snapped harshly at him.

"Nothing!" Will said defensively, he picked up the hose and continued his yard work. "I'm just working in the grass." Lola growled silently and went back into the house with everyone else.

_Well Lincoln, operation Sweet Spot was a bust. Better luck next time!_

* * *

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon of the next week, school was out, and Vanzilla was racing down the streets of Royal Woods. It was moving around like crazy unfortunately while it wasn't hitting any cars. It was scratching and dinging mailboxes and light posts. How the car was even still going was a complete mystery.

Will was sitting in the front seat clutching the upholstery with both hands hyperventilating. Leni was driving and while she had an excited look on her face. It was clear that she has a lot to learn about driving.

"I'm so excited to finally have a permit!" Leni cheered. "Thanks for being my passenger Will! The more time I get to practice, the closer I get to getting my license!"

Will didn't respond, He was too gripped with fear to speak. Leni turned a corner and screeched the tires as she turned too sharply the right side of the van lifted off the road. Will started praying to himself, for his safety. Since the van fell right back on the road Will considered that a miracle.

_You're probably wondering why I'm in this dangerous situation. Well…..Leni asked me to be her passenger while she practices driving_. _She approached me and asked me to help her whenever Lincoln and Lori were too busy. According to her, all her other siblings all universally said no to her. She came to me, kind of begging me to help her. I couldn't say no to her. No though I'm beginning to regret that decision. Right now I was going to take my bike to the mall to pick up a new video game for my PS4. Somehow Leni learned of this and insisted she drive me today._

_Now You're also probably wondering how Vanzilla is back together again? Well my Dad and Lana managed to put it back together, unfortunately since the car is so old, simply putting it back together is the best they could do. Only slightly make it better, but not by much._

"I'm doing so good! I haven't crashed yet!" Leni cheered again. Will looked out the window and saw lots of people shouting angry at her and other cars blaring their horns at her. Will was baffled that she appeared to not be phased by this. Did she not notice? Or just didn't care?...probably the former.

The mall was coming up but suddenly, not surprising, a police siren went off behind the car.

_Oh god, I've never been more happy to see a police officer. I just need to get out of this car._

"Ohhhh! Not again!" Leni groaned. Will's look turned to surprise hearing that.

_Again? AGAIN!? How does she not have her permit revoked yet?_

Will spoke up. "Hey we're gonna miss the turn. Leni! Turn now! You'll miss the entryway!"

"But I gotta pull over!" Leni objected.

"Just go to the first parking spot you see!" Will advised. Leni again screeched the tires and almost tipped the van over. As she jerked the steering wheel and rushed into the parking lot and dashed into nearby parking spaces. She slid the van into the parking space on the side. She ended up parking the wrong way and ended up taking three parking spaces. Will breathed a sigh of relief and released the upholstery. There appeared to be finger indents in the seat, he was gripping it so hard.

The police officer came up and Leni rolled the window down and smiled at the cop. The overweight officer with big black sunglasses inspected the outside of the vehicle.

"Hello officer!" Leni said happily as if she was not driving like a maniac.

The cop scoffed. "Oh Geez Loud, you again?"

_Now I'm very confused. How is she not barred from driving yet?_

The officer and Leni continued their exchange. Leni got a citation before the officer left, she sighed, feeling disappointed in herself, but then smiled softly at Will to cheer herself up.

"You'll get it soon Leni. You just gotta keep trying and not give up!" Will encouraged him, he had to help pep her up after getting in trouble.

"Thanks Will. Let's go Shopping!" Leni grabbed Will's hand and dragged him inside the mall. "Thanks for coming with me! I feel so happy that Lori and Lincoln learned to speak Leni! Although I still can't believe there's a country named after me." Will rolled his eyes at Leni's slowness.

Leni dragged Will into the mall like an excited child as he was flailing about as Leni pulled on his arm. Luckily the shaking managed to help Will come back to his senses, after he was shaken up by that wild car ride.

_Again when she or Lori come with me here I'm usually here to carry their bags. I don't really like it, but I never complained…..You know I really don't know why I go along with it anyway._

Leni dragged Will to an outdoor gear store. Will was confused, a place like this was unusual for her.

"If you don't mind me asking why are we here?" He asked.

Leni sighed then explained. "It's almost time for us to have a family meeting about our annual trip to the Scratchy Bottom Campground, which is this weekend." Leni looked a little bummed about it. "Since the van's been put back together, we begged Mom and Dad to give us a second chance. They eventually agreed."

"A camping trip would be nice." Will said, trying to cheer her up.

Leni spread out her arms as she complained about the camping trip. "I love a vacation, but why not San Francisco? Or Miami?"

Will giggled a little. "Wanna get away to a sunny paradise?

"Absolutely! Tanning on the beach, with volleyball. Maybe get a cute date." Leni cooed.

Will blushed hearing that. He started getting thoughts of the Louds enjoying a fun day at the beach. He quickly shook his head free of them before they got weird when his brain wandered to the older Loud sisters.

_Oh, no. Don't even think about it._

Leni smiled again as she started looking on the bright side. "So if I'm gonna stay for a weekend in the woods. Might as well be stylish!"

"I agree, and you're a genius with fashion." Will complimented.

Leni was actually confused. "But I thought Lisa was a genius."

Will laughed, Leni being Leni again, she picked some outdoor gear and coats for the rain. Along with a bee mask, and a poncho. They left the store with Will taking holding the bags as usual.

Will and Leni finally went to the game store and quickly picked up his game. Leni wasn't entirely into them, she played them on very rare occasions with Lincoln but in general she wasn't a fan of games. Leni however kept her happy face, just to humor him.

Before they left Leni got an idea. 'Hey Will how about we get some lunch before we go home?" Will smiled and agreed.

They went to the food court and Leni ordered a Ceasar Salad while Will ordered a generic burger and fries. Will went to the cash register and took out his wallet to pay for the food, but Leni interjected with her purse.

"Will let me pay for this." Leni insisted.

"Nonsense! It's on me." Will also insisted.

"Will, come on. You're always holding the bags when me and Lori ask you out to the mall. We owe you!" Leni insisted, almost arguing.

_Well, I can't argue with that. I mean, I actually am pretty glad that Leni's the first one of the two to acknowledge that I'm basically their pack mule. _

They sat across from each other and ate their food.

They sat silently until Leni broke the silence. "Hey Will, thank you."

_Wow, that was out of nowhere._

Will was a little stunned. "Um...you're welcome, but if I may ask, what for?"

"Helping me with driving. I always wanted to learn how to, but I just couldn't get it right. I was ready to give up. That is until Lincoln encouraged me to try again, now you and Lori have been encouraging me and, I know I'm not the best at it, but I know I'll get it right eventually."

Will blushed a little and hid his face into his burger.

_It feels nice to be appreciated, and needed like this. I guess I'm turning red because this is coming from a pretty girl._

Leni saw Will's heated cheeks and her simple mind made her think something else was going on.

"Will you're turning red! Are you ok? You have a fever?" Leni said like a nervous parent. Leni went to Will and felt his head. Will turned even more red.

"Leni. I'm fine, please don't worry." He said trying to get her to stop it, even though a part of him enjoyed the attention.

_My god, she's touching me! She's touching me!_

Will started to sweat and shake, his heart also started to beat really fast. This attention from a pretty girl was overloading his brain.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Leni said with great concern.

"Yes. Don't worry I'm fine." He assured her.

"Oh, ok." Leni went back to her side of the table and finished up her salad and Will finished his burger.

After a few minutes they finished up and Will's complexion returned to normal. Will took Leni's bags back to the van back and drove back home. Unfortunately the drive back to the Loud's wasn't as safe. Unfortunately it ended when Leni crashed the van into the garage door.

The sound of the crash had Lori race out of the house and she face palmed once she saw the wreckage. The two got out of the van and Will was shaking and as pale as a ghost.

"Leni, why didn't you use the break?" Lori questioned in a lecturing tone.

"Will said I should, but I didn't know what he wanted me to break." Leni explained

"Ugh." Lori groaned in response. "Well, thank you Will for helping her out."

"Well I got my game, so in the end we both win." Will said, he finished shaking, in time his color will return.

"If you ever need to go anywhere, don't hesitate to ask." Leni offered.

"Great!" Will said, giving her a thumbs up.

_I really don't want to. It's getting too dangerous._

"Are you ready for our sibling meeting?" Lori asked Leni.

"Totes." Leni replied. Will waved goodbye to the two sisters and walked back to his home.

* * *

The next day, Will was out in the front yard. Pulling weeds in the front yard, as usual he has his jacket wrapped around his waist. All of a sudden, his phone started buzzing. He took his phone out and checked, it was a text message from Lincoln. It was a picture of Lincoln relaxing with a comic book in one hand, and a cup of hot cocoa in the other. He looked like he was in absolute heaven. With it was a message that said. 'I just hit the deal of a lifetime! Come on over!'

Will scoffed as he pulled the last weed out.

_Oh yeah, live like a king. Some of us have hard work to do._

Will tossed the weeds into the trash can, and went to the kitchen and washed his hands free of dirt and weed milk. He put his jacket back on and headed over to the Loud's. He knocked on the door and Lola opened the door and let him in. She looked tired and worn out, and as Will walked into the house he noticed a tired Lori, changing Lily's diaper, and a tired Luna not wanting to play her guitar.

_What's going on? Everyone is tired, and looking a little frustrated. I mean It kind of seems that no one is acknowledging my presence, and Luna is never out of playing some rock._

Will walked up the stairs and knocked on Lincoln's door and as he moved across the home. No one said hello to him. They didn't even look at him.

Lincoln opened his door with a huge smile on his face, and looked so relaxed and refreshed. Something kind of unusual for Lincoln.

"Welcome Will, can I get you anything?" Lincoln asked.

"Um...nope, I'm fine, thank you." Will said with a raised eyebrow.

_That's odd, I mean while the Louds have always been kind to me. This is a question, I'm never asked, especially by Lincoln._

Will decided to press what's going on. "Lincoln, what's going on? Your sisters seem tired and grumpy, and unusually quiet."

Lincoln hasn't lost his smile since Will arrived. "I told you, I scored the deal of a lifetime! Remember how we're going on our usual camping trip soon?"

"Yeah, Leni had me go with her to get camping gear for herself." Will replied.

"Well, we decided that we didn't want to go camping this year instead we would go to either Dairy Land Amusement Park. Or a sunny vacation at Aloha Beach." Lincoln explained.

"Sounds nice, Leni did mention she would love some fun in the sun. Will said, not removing his suspicious tone. So which place are you guys going to?" Will asked, Lincoln smirked in response.

"Well, everyone is split evenly on where we would go when we voted. I haven't voted, so the decision is up to me." Will started to figure out what was happening.

"Lincoln, you're not making your sibling's your slaves in exchange for your vote, are you?" Will questioned in a suspicious tone.

"No! Of course not!" Lincoln said with confidence. "They started doing things for me already. I just went along with it." Will facepalmed, there was really no difference in what he was doing.

"Lincoln." Will groaned in an irritated manner.

"Hey, don't get mad at me." Lincoln said waving his hands defensively. "They all said, it's not because they want to win my vote!"

"Are they not really?" Will questioned sarcastically.

"Trust me, everything will be fine." Lincoln assured. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and grab a soda." Will rolled his eyes, but went with Lincoln to the kitchen.

They went down stairs once they made it to the bottom of the stairs they were met with an interesting surprise. Lori, Leni, Lola, Lily, and Lucy. Were dressed in hawain grass skirts and coconut bras, except Lucy who still had her shirt on. Lola, Lori, Lucy, and Lily had Hawaiian flowers in their hair. Like Luna in her underwear this was a side of the Louds Will was not prepared to see. His eyes bugged out and he blushed.

_Oh god, Leni and Lori are showing a lot of skin, this is very much in my brain now. I'm probably not going to forget about this till I die._

"Aloha Lincoln!" They all said in unison. Their bodies seemingly appeared to regain all their energy, as they all showed their smiling faces.

Lucy put a red Hawaiian jacket with blue flowers on Lincoln, then Lola put big red sunglasses on Lincoln's eyes, and Lori put a Lei around his neck, and Lilly approached Lincoln with a pineapple drink on her head which Lincoln gladly accepted.

_Aww, Lily, looks adorable as a tiny Hula girl!_

Lastly Leni approached Lincoln with a stack of paper.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's your Homework. All done!" Leni said with great enthusiasm. Seeing Leni with it made Lincoln worry.

"Uh, _you_ did it?" Lori quickly interjected.

"_I _did it." She assured, which calmed Lincoln down.

"Whew." Lincoln breathed, but he remembered that accepting all this might make him look bad, so he quickly added. "Not that it matters!"

Will had to question something since Lucy clearly wanted to go to the beach. "Lucy, _you_ want to go to the beach?"

"Two words. Shark Attacks!" She replied.

_Interesting. I guess that's to be expected coming from her._

"Rawr!" Lily went imitating a shark. Will smiled warmly at Lily's cuteness.

_Awwww! How adorable!_

Lincoln and Will turned the corner to enter the kitchen, but Lori grabbed Will's arm to halt him for a moment. She whispered a threat into his ear. "You tell anyone about this I'm gonna throttle you with my bare hands."

Will scoffed at first, but quickly smiled and made a zipping motion across his lips. The sisters all nodded in agreement with him. She released his arm to free him.

_Normally I hate being spoken to like that. If someone usually does I'd end up fighting them, but since it's the Louds I'll make an exception for them._

Once they entered the kitchen, they were met with another interesting surprise. One of the Louds was dressed in a Tippy the Cow mascot costume. The famed mascot of Dairy Land.

"Hiya Lincoln!" She spoke. Will figured it out by the voice. Luan was inside the costume. She spoke only slightly deeper to try to sound different. To a little child, it would be convincing.

"Tippy the Cow!" Lincoln cheered in great excitement. Will raised his eyebrow and scoffed.

_Ok this is getting way out of hand! Poor Luan, I heard those mascot outfits are very uncomfortable to wear._

"That's right!" Luan said as she slapped a Dairy Land hat on his head, which resembles a cow's udder. "Guess what I have for my favorite fan!" Luan reached to the counter and took a laundry basket full of Lincoln's clothes.

"You did my Laundry? Thanks Tippy!" Lincoln said, feeling touched.

"You're welcome! "Luan said, honking the nose of the cow, which made typical bike horn honks. She put her arm around Lincoln's shoulder. "I'll see you soon at America's favorite dairy themed AMOOOOOOOOSEMENT park!" Luan then danced out of the kitchen.

"Bye Tippy! I love that cow." Lincoln sighed. Will rolled his eyes again.

"You sure they're aren't just doing this to get your vote?" Will questioned.

"They said no, so it must be no!" Lincoln objected. Lincoln though, sounded unsure. Perhaps he's finally understanding the truth.

Afterwards they got a couple of drinks and headed back to Lincoln's room. Will wanted to talk more about the guy's night he's planning. However that came to a halt once Lincoln opened the door to his room. The five sisters who wanted the beach were already inside his room with a surprise for him.

"Welcome to your own private beach Lincoln!" Lori said as his sister's grabbed him and tossed him on his bead. "You got Sun, and Sand and Surf!" Leni placed a bucket of sand under his bare feet, and Lori hung a hot workshop light on his clothes rack, and Lucy and Lola put Lincoln on a surfboard. Lincoln pretended to surf on his board while Lucy sprayed water onto his face from a squirt bottle.

"And screams." Lucy added as Lily had a shark fin hood on her head and pretended to swim around like she was going to eat Lincoln.

"Argh!" Lily went. Will giggled because she was being cute again. The sisters all screamed pretending to be scared.

And if you vote for team beach the fun will literally never stop. Lori promised.

Yep. If you need anything else give us a toot! Leni said. She took out a pink conch shell and blew into it making a loud horn noise. They all smiled at Lincoln and walked out and once they were out of sight. Their enthusiasm left and looked tired and grumpy again. Will noticed this and sighed. He had to give Lincoln advice. His face was showing great concern.

"Lincoln. You need to make a decision now." Will advised.

"Why? This is just too good!" Lincoln said happily.

"This is running your sisters ragged! Not only that, now they are truly your slaves." Will slightly scolded.

Lincoln sighed. "I know, but if I vote for DairyLand five of my sisters will be mad at me, if I choose the beach. The other five will be mad at me. I don't know what to do."

Will wasn't wanting to hear excuses. "Well, whatever you choose, make it fast. Understand the more you drag this out. The more your sisters do for you, the more they do for you, the more angry they will get." Will rubbed his temples. This was giving him a headache. "I gotta go home, I need to play some Zelda. That always relaxes me."

"Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask?" Lincoln asked as Will was heading out the door. Lincoln got excited hearing that, he's a fan of the series himself.

"Wind Waker." Will replied as he closed the door and headed back home. Lincoln however stared at his conch shell and smirked. Did he learn nothing about what Will just said?

_Seriously he shouldn't have taken favors from them in the first place._

* * *

Will learned on the Monday after the vacation that Lincoln chose the campground as the vacation spot. After he continued to take advantage of his sisters trying to get him to choose either vacation spot. Which just as Will predicted horribly backfired.

However Will was proud of Lincoln, he made the right choice, and while the family was at the campground, Lincoln repaid them for their doing favors and chores for him, he was their servant for a change, for the whole weekend.

_He may make mistakes, but he's a really good guy. I'm glad to be Lincoln's friend._

* * *

_A/N Ok everyone what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know in a review or a private message. For anyone wanting to know what Will's mother looks like. I will soon post a link to a commissioned image of her, if anyone is interested. Now I promise next chapter wont be too long before it's published. Thank you all again and see you next time._


	8. Tale of Two Tables-Game Night

_A/N Welcome back guys. I decided to go to more extra length in this chapter as my apology for the long wait last time. This time I'm going to try my hand at a few things I don't have much experience in. Let's see if it pays off._

* * *

The Tale of Two Tables/Game Night

It was a peaceful evening as the Clements finished dinner, Nicholas was relaxing watching T.V. as Will was cleaning up the dishes. Will placed the last plate into the dishwasher and loaded it up with soap and got it going as his phone started vibrating. Will checked it and it was a photo of Lincoln covered in ketchup and mashed potatoes covered in peas. He had a seriously angry face on as apparently he was wearing dinner instead of eating it. Will noticed that this photo was sent to not only him, but Clyde as well.

Attached was a text message that said, 'I need to meet you two tomorrow! I'm tired of the food being _on_ me rather than _in_ me!' Will giggled, cause Lincoln does look funny, however he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

_Oh, poor Lincoln, he must be getting sick of dealing with the childish antics of the kids table during dinner. Let's see what me and Clyde can do for him._

Afterwards he and Nicholas changed out of their clothes and went to bed. Will slept soundly with a soft smile on his face and rested his hands behind his head.

The next day Clyde and Will met Lincoln in his room at his house as Lincoln filled him in on his desire to eat peacefully with the parents and older siblings during dinner at the adult table. Clyde sat on Lincoln's bed as Will stood next to Clyde.

"Don't you worry buddy, You've come to the right place. As an only child I've been at the grown up table my whole life!" Clyde assured his best friend.

"Since I've had to grow up quite faster than most. I can help you out in your endeavor." Will added.

"So you two think you can help me?" Lincoln asked.

"Did Napoleon have a Napoleon complex?" Clyde answered, both Will and Lincoln were confused. "That's a grown up table joke. You don't get it now but you will soon." He assured, showing off his maturity.

"Are you sure that's a grown up table joke?" Will questioned.

You know a better one? Clyde countered.

"I find it better to just not tell jokes at all." Will said, offering his point of view.

_Not only that, that joke was irrelevant, and just not a good one!_

"Come on, some mature humor is welcome at the table." Clyde retorted.

Will turned his attention to Lincoln. "Hey Lincoln, do you see Luan pulling pranks and jokes during dinner?"

Lincoln took a few seconds to think about it. "Not very often."

Clyde was a little annoyed being shown up like that.

Will decided to compromise, he didn't mean to make Clyde look bad. "Clyde, why don't you help Lincoln learn more jokes, and Lincoln practice keeping them to a minimum, like Luan." Clyde nodded and smiled at Will in response.

_I can't believe I'm praising Luan. I don't do that very often._

"Don't worry Lincoln. I have a sure fire program, that is sure to get your family to stop seeing you as a kid!" Clyde reassured Lincoln.

"And start seeing me as a grown up!" Lincoln said with a little triumphance. He quickly darted and grabbed his favorite stuffed rabbit Bun Bun, which Clyde was sitting his back against. "Careful! You'll give Bun Bun an ouchie!"

Clyde raised an eyebrow in concern for that. Will just giggled.

_Ah, I was like that to once, to a certain extent, still am._

"So what is the first thing we do?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, the first thing you gotta do is act like a grown up!" Clyde instructed.

"Show your maturity!" Will added.

Lincoln thought to himself for a moment then snapped his fingers. "I got it! Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn all drink coffee in the morning! They're having a cup right now!" Lincoln placed Bun Bun on his pillow and leaped off the bed and rushed to the kitchen with Will, and Clyde behind him.

Will and Clyde hid behind a wall around the corner to the kitchen and watched as Lincoln entered. Sure enough, Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn were all dressed in their morning attire sipping on coffee looking tired.

_This is not the right way to go, but let's see how it turns out._

"Goooood morning everybody!" Lincoln said in a loud and cheerful voice, he walked over to the coffee maker and began pouring himself a cup of hot coffee. "Ahh, nothing like that first cup of morning joe. He took a big sniff of the stuff. Ah Mountain grown." He took a rather large swig of the drink, but found the taste revolting. He instantly spat it out and unfortunately it went all over his sisters. They were drenched in the black/brown liquid looking both angry and confused. Just what in the world was Lincoln doing? Lincoln looked to Clyde and Will around the corner. Clyde gave him a thumbs up as Will shook his head.

"Uhhh heheh, sorry!" Lincoln apologized to his sisters as he bolted out of the kitchen. The sisters, all just blinked at each other and shrugged.

"How was that?" Lincoln asked.

"Terrible. Excellent!" Clyde and Will said at the same time. Clyde glared at Will.

"Come on man! A little encouragement!" He said to Will, looking annoyed.

Will offered his own advice. "Look Lincoln, just be calm, don't act like you're up to anything and just ask. Act calm and reasonable if you're told 'no.' That's the best way for you to show your maturity."

Lincoln thought about it. "I suppose, for this instance Clyde. I'll follow Will's advice."

"Ok man. I guess we'll have to move on to phase two!" Clyde said. "How to act once you get to the table."

"I can help you there. I've eaten at your grown up table a couple of times." Will pointed out.

They went to the kitchen, where Clyde made cardboard cutouts of each of the older Loud sisters. Clyde also took the time to set the table with silverware and plates, with bread rolls and a square of butter. Clyde sat Lincoln at a chair between the cardboard Lori and Leni.

"Ok Lincoln this is the grown up table simulator." Clyde introduced. Will was stunned to see the details that Clyde put into this set up. Especially the detail of the cardboard siblings. They were nowhere near perfect but for Clyde they looked kind of decent.

"Wait a minute Clyde, when did you do this? When did you have time to make these cut outs?" Will questioned.

"If something's important, you make the time Will." Clyde replied. Will puffed a breath of air in agreement.

_What can I say? I can't argue with that!_

Clyde began his first lesson. "Now Lincoln, show me your salad fork."

Lincoln grabbed the large fork closest to the plate and showed it to Clyde. "This one?"

Clyde responded by blowing an air horn, indicating that Lincoln was incorrect. Lincoln and Will jumped at the loudness. They certainly were not expecting that.

"Wrong! That's your dinner fork!" Clyde pointed out. "Now have some bread."

Lincoln reached for the bread sitting on his right instead of the bread in front of him, Clyde blew the air horn again causing Lincoln to drop the roll.

"Wrong! You just took Lori's bread." Clyde again pointed out. He then snuggled up to the cardboard Lori he made and began sweet talking it. "Don't worry beautiful, I'll share my buns with you!" Will gagged in disgust, he's sweet talking to a cardboard cutout.

_Woah! T.M.I. dude!_

Will grabbed the air horn and blew it in Clyde's ear. He instantly snapped out of his trance and was rubbing his ears in pain and glared at Will.

"OW! What's the big idea?" He shouted.

"The Lesson?" Will reminded him. "Also, is this really necessary?"

Clyde just shrugged and sighed exasperatedly. "What now?"

"I mean, I don't recall this when I ate at the table. Not only that, I never ate like this in my house." Will explained.

Clyde replied, in a rather blunt fashion. "Well, no offence man, but with just you and your dad, you're allowed to get away with lax manners." Will scoffed and rolled his eyes in response.

_Wow, thanks a lot._

They dropped the etiquette of using correct silverware, then moved onto proper dinner conversation.

"Try to strike up a grown up conversation with someone." Clyde instructed.

Lincoln began a talk with the cardboard Lynn. He knew just the conversation to have with his pretend sister.

"So Lynn, how about those republicans!" Will returned the air horn to Clyde who once again blew it at Lincoln for making another mistake.

"Wrong, never talk politics!" Clyde instructed.

"Unless you know your family is political themselves, and reasonable to differing opinions. If not then don't bring it up." Will added, Clyde smiled at him. It seems like they finally agreed on something.

"Try again!" Clyde said to Lincoln.

Lincoln paused, he had to think of something. "Um…..we could really use some rain?"

"Yes!" Clyde praised.

"Weather, what you did today are great examples of things to talk about during dinner. If you're stuck, ask the people around you." Will said, adding more instruction. Will smiled with Clyde again, they were still on the same page.

_Lincoln moved through his lessons quickly although I did keep pointing out how unnecessary it was for all this, however I stopped when I was seriously getting on Clyde's nerves. Now time for the final review._

Clyde held flashcards to Lincoln with pictures of various silverware and Lincoln was correctly guessing each one.

"Soup spoon, salad fork, butter knife, dessert plate….a candid picture of Lori?" Lincoln questioned, for a photo of Lori was somehow mixed into the flashcards.

"Ugh Clyde!" Will groaned.

"Oh uh...how'd that get in there?" Clyde said, trying to sound innocent. Will rolled his eyes before going back to the task at hand.

"Ok Lincoln it seems like you got this!" Will praised.

"Not quite." Clyde objected. "You got one more thing to learn. You must look like a grown up!"

"No he's fine!" Will argued. He wasn't playing around anymore.

"B-but I already got a surprise for him!" Clyde said getting nervous at Will's sudden outburst. The two eyed each other as Lincoln started to look nervous, would they start a heated debate over this? He already knows there's no way Will would fight him or Clyde. Will had to point out the obvious.

"Come on Lincoln, you already mastered manners and table etiquette, that's all you really need!" Lincoln thought about it for a second.

"You may be right about this Will, this may all be pretty unnecessary, but looking like a grown up wouldn't hurt." Lincoln said thinking.

"I'm way ahead of the curve!" Clyde announced. They returned to Lincoln's room just as dinner was getting ready to start and Clyde reached under his bed and took out a fancy blue suit with an orange neck tie. They quickly ran to the bathroom and Lincoln changed into the suit, which he was excited to put on. Which Will was amazed that it really was making him look more mature.

_I gotta admit, he looks good in that get up._

Clyde styled and combed his hair with hair gel and sent him on his way.

"Good luck Lincoln, and don't forget to just ask and be calm about it, even if they tell you no." Will advised.

"Thanks, you two! You guys are the best!" Lincoln said as he went downstairs just as the family sat down to begin their meal. Will smiled at his best friend's compliment. Once he was out of sight, Will looked at Clyde, who was looking proud at Lincoln and had something important to say.

"Clyde, I'm sorry about today." Will sighed, hanging his head. "I didn't mean to fly off the handle and challenge you every step of the way."

Clyde smiled at Will and put his arm around his shoulder.

"It's ok Will, I suppose you're right. I may tend to overthink things. I get that from my dads."

"Never argue again?" Will offered.

"Deal!" Clyde agreed as they smiled and fist bumped. Clyde clutched his hand and winced a little afterwards, Will rolled his eyes, he only did it softly.

_See what I mean? Nice guy, glad to be his friend, but kind of a wus._

After that they left the Loud's home, but not before peeking at the adult table, and seeing Lincoln sitting at the other end of it next to Luna, and Luan.

Once the two were outside they smiled at each other and smacked his fives. The hard work paid off, Lincoln is with the calm adult table now!

"Mission accomplished!" Clyde cheered.

Two hours later, Will sat on his bed, in his room playing PS4, in nothing but his bed attire. As all of a sudden, his phone started ringing. Will checked it and it was Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln, how was dinner?"

"Awful!" Lincoln cried. The food was odd, there was no dessert and the conversations were boring! I was about to crawl up the walls!" Will was stunned hearing these complaints.

_Woah I certainly wasn't expecting this! I thought this is what he wanted?_

"Didn't you want to stop having food flung at you?" Will asked.

"Yes, but now the kiddy table looks like paradise all of a sudden!" Lincoln confessed.

Will sighed and decided to give Lincoln some wisdom.

"Hey Lincoln can I give you some advice?"

"Sure."

"Don't be in such a rush to do adult things. Enjoy it while you can and while you can get away with it. You and I maybe only three years apart and I already miss some of those kiddy things I was able to do until I was ten."

"Woah!" Lincoln said, shocked to hear some new info on Will's old life. "When you were ten? That's one year younger than me! What happened?"

"Let's just say it's the reason why I had to grow up fast." Will replied not saying anything more. "I mean one moment, you're eating a hot fudge sundae, the next you're filing your taxes."

"Oh man, Clyde. said he's gonna do that with his dads tonight." Lincoln said in disgust.

"Exactly, go ahead and see if you can get out of the kid's table. Enjoy it while you can." Will said, knowing exactly what's going on. Lincoln hung up the phone thinking about Will's advice.

_I know all about taxes, I've had to help dad file his a couple times. It's super complicated and it's a good thing he never lets me do it by myself. He'd get a major audit if I did._

The next night Will sat on his porch drinking a soda as Lincoln approached Will with a big smile on his face and ketchup stains all over his orange shirt.

"Hey Lincoln, how was dinner?" Will asked as Lincoln took the chair next to him and gave him a soda from the six pack he had sitting next to him.

"Thanks." He said as he popped the top and took a drink. "Dinner was great, I just acted obnoxious at the table and my mom said I wasn't ready for the grown up table and I just went back. Amazingly the rest of my sisters joined us to."

"Hehehehe, looks like you started something!" Will chuckled.

"You were right. I'm not gonna rush to be a grown up yet. I'm gonna enjoy the ride while I can."

"Happy to help when I can." Will said as they slapped their soda cans together. "Don't you worry Lincoln, you may grow out of it and you'll ease into the customs of the adult table in time. Lucky for you, you don't have to grow up as fast as I did."

"God, I hope so. I truly understand how fun it is to be a kid." Lincoln chuckled. "I learned something big today. Thanks to you and Clyde." Will thought for a moment about all the things he told Lincoln, especially if Lincoln's sisters were joining in at the kiddy table.

_You know what, maybe I overreacted in a way. Not everything is childish, I suppose some things that are 'for kids' aren't really, they're for everyone. Both me and Lincoln seemed to learn something about this._

The two just sat together drinking soda and enjoyed their friend's company.

Saturday has arrived, it was the big night. Will's party was hours away.

_I'm so excited! I can't wait! Once the sun goes down! The party begins!_

Before things could get going, Will was sitting in his living room playing Castlevania 4 on his Super Nintendo again, he's at the final boss against the villain of the series, the famous vampire, Dracula.

_Yes! Two hits away! Dodge the lightning! Jump, throw the cross. YES! ONE MORE HIT TO GO AND I WIN!_

"How dare you!" Said the chilling voice of Lucy behind Will, it surprised Will that Lucy was suddenly behind him, he jumped on the couch and got hit in the game and died. Game Over.

"Lucy! Look what you made me do!" Will shouted. He was filing with anger and breathed heavily trying to calm down. He was so close to winning his game but he couldn't believe this little mishap caused him to lose. His teeth gritted and clenched both his hands into angry fist and his face was red with anger.

_Must….not boil over! Must….not lose temper at little Lucy!_

Lucy noticed Will about to blow the roof. She knew just what to do. She took out her poetry book and read him one of her poems.

"I rest my head as I breathe a big sigh."

"I stare out my window with my head held high."

"I breathe in and out as my problems wash away."

"Like a soothing ocean with cool water every day."

"The call of the birds fills me with joy."

"Like the happy sounds of a playing girl and boy."

The words and positive emotions coming Lucy, along with her soothing voice is actually working to calm Will down. His face started to change back as he relaxed his teeth and hands.

"With a great big smile everything I love is in front of me."

"It's now I can relax as I can be as best as can be."

Will started breathing normally. He was relaxed again.

_Wow, she has that skill, it's like magic!_

"Feel better?" Lucy asked.

"Loads." Will said as he took a deep breath. "Now why are you here? I didn't even hear you come in."

"Story of my life, no one seems to notice me." Lucy said in her voice that didn't convey any emotion. "I came to ask if you would be willing to become a possible attraction for my haunted corn maze this upcoming Halloween."

"What do you need me to do?" Will asked.

"Going off your Halloween costume last year. A knight, I'd like you to be an evil black knight."

_Sounds cool, I can't turn down a chance to look like an intimidating lord of darkness. I also can't wait to tell you more about the two Halloweens I celebrated with the Louds. One is the most important day of my life here, the other….well, let's just say it's the reason why Lola wanted to have a tea party with me._

"Ok, I'll do it." Will agreed. Lucy cracked a small smile which made Will feel good.

_Lucy doesn't smile much, when you ask her, her depressed face is her happy face. Whenever someone legitly makes her smile, that's a big accomplishment._

Will, had to point something out about the poem she just read to him to relax.

"You know Lucy I'm surprised that you know such a poem. That poem sounds so not what you would write."

"I'm flattered you know my style." Lucy remarked. "However I know how angry you get, I've written a few just for you, just for the sake of calming you down." Will blushed and looked down in shame and embarrassment.

_Oh, Am I really this angry? I suppose it's good that my friends have good counter measures for me. _

"Now what do you think you're doing hurting my king?" Lucy said, trying to accuse Will of something.

_Yeah, Lucy gets along with me, but she kind of thinks I'm a murderer for playing a game series that involves killing a vampire._

"Edwin may be my soul mate, but Dracula is my king. He's the king of all vampires."

"Understandable, he's the most famous one of all." Will shrugged.

"Yes, now how could you do such an awful thing?" Lucy questioned.

"It's just a game Lucy." Will sighed, annoyed that he once again, had to explain this to her.

"Doesn't justify it." Lucy objected.

Will paused and thought for a moment.

_I can't have Lucy thinking of me like this. I gotta think of a way to change her mind about me._

Will thought for a few seconds and snapped his fingers. He had an idea to win Lucy over.

Will spoke with kindness and confidence. "Lucy, since Dracula is your king do you know which of the many Dracula movies is faithful to him?"

"Very few do him justice. One from 1992 is very faithful to his book. But I haven't found one where one is true to how he's supposed to look."

"Yes, he's actually an old man with white hair and a silver mustache." Will added. Lucy seemed to pep up with a little excitement upon hearing this.

"Wait, you know about that?"

"I do." Will replied. "I also know that he's out in the daytime a lot. Vampires were never supposed to be killed in the sunlight." Lucy smiled again, Will seems to know a lot of things about vampires that is misunderstood about most people.

"It's so nice to know there are more people out there who know about the creatures of darkness. Rather than what just everyone thinks they know about them."

Will giggled in response.

_I actually don't know a lot. I've just seen four Dracula movies and read five chapters from the book. I really should finish it sometime._

"I have a movie, the one single movie that has his appearance accurately." Will said to her, Lucy dropped her mouth in surprise.

"One exists?"

Will went to the bottom cupboard under the living room television. He took out a Dracula DVD, and handed it to Lucy. She looked at it in her unemotional face.

"This is from 1970 not many know it exists. It was a mostly european and german production." Will explained.

"I'm excited to watch it." Lucy said, in her still unemotional voice.

_Yeah, Lincoln informed me that her unexcited face is her excited face._

"Now are you aware that Dracula has a son?" Will informed Lucy.

"What? I didn't know that." Lucy said.

"I can show him to you but we'd have to play the game that you claim is evil." Will offered.

Lucy thought for a moment and nodded her head.

Will and Lucy went up to Will's bedroom and he turned on his PS4 and turned on a different Castlevainia game. 'Castlevania, Symphony of the Night.'

Will played the game as a character, a tall slim man with long blonde hair wielding a sword, dressed in black, old European nobility robes. His complexion was palewhite with red eyes. Lucy knew immediately that this is a vampire.

"That's an interesting vampire. Not as cool as Edwin." Lucy said, impressed with what she was looking at. "Who is he?"

"Dracula's son. Alucard." Will replied.

"He's amazing!" Lucy said. "And he's the hero in this?"

"Yep! He's a hero in many games in this series." Will, added as he made him change into a bat and fly around.

"Lucy then figured something out. Wait a minute, Alucard. That's Dracula backwards." Will smiled at her for how observant she is.

Lucy watched Will play around and she was into seeing a game where you play as a vampire who's a hero for a change. Will checked the clock and it was getting time for his guest to arrive.

"Ok Lucy. It's time for me to get ready for my party." Will said as he turned the game off.

"Sigh, thanks for showing me this Will." Lucy said as her face went to her usual frown. "I suppose if this game has positive vampires, I guess it's not so bad, and you're not bad for playing it."

"Thank you Lucy, that means a lot." Will said, giving her a soft hug, which she accepted, but didn't return. Will escorted her to his front door and let Lucy out with his Dracula DVD in her arms, she turned around and offered Will something.

"Maybe sometime you can come over and watch Vampire of Melancholia with me." Lucy offered.

"Sure, we should do that one day." Will kind of accepted, as she went back to her home.

_Vampires of Melancholia is Lucy's vampire soap opera. I actually am not interested in it. I may watch it with her, just to bond more with her. I'm so happy that, at least I think, she now likes me more._

Will rushed to his kitchen and went to the cupboards and took out chips of varying flavors, along with pretzels, as Nicholas walked out of the basement.

"Getting ready for tonight Will?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah dad. What are you gonna do tonight?" Will replied.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Lynn Sr. Possibly listen to him practice his music."

Will raised an eyebrow.

"You mean just listen to him beat a cowbell?"

"Unfortunately yes, but hey, he's my friend. I'm gonna support him." Nicholas chuckled.

_How in the world does Mr. Loud think that a cow bell is an instrument? It just goes a very weak 'ding' nothing and nothing else._

"I only got one thing I need you to do. Keep the place clean and don't mess up my dart board and poker table." Nicholas instructed sternly.

"Yes sir!" Will said, saluting his father.

"Good boy, I'll probably see you tomorrow. Have fun!" Nicholas said as he put on his black jacket and walked out the door.

Will sorted out the chips and started a quick hot mixture of special queso, mixing Velveeta cheese with regular salsa. He already had regular spicy salsa, and guacamole, on the table.

*Ding Dong.*

Will heard the doorbell ring and he rushed to the door and opened it. Once he did Bobby was on the other side. He dressed as his usual self with a smile on his face and held a two liter bottle of citrus soda in his arm.

"Hey bro, I hope i'm not too early." He said as Will let him step inside.

"Not at all man." Will said as he began to move things out of the kitchen and down into the basement. Bobby was in awe at the house on the inside as his eyes wandered about.

"Woah man, awesome place! Ronnie Anne is gonna flip when she hears about this!" Bobby gasped.

"She's welcome to come over. I believe me and her get along ok." Will assumed. Will took his bottle of soda. "Thank you for your contribution!"

"Ronnie Anne said you're alright, so I'm sure you guys are ok. Be thankful though, she doesn't give that privilege to a lot of people." Bobby replied. "So where's everyone else?"

"It's just you and me now, Lincoln and Clyde haven't shown up yet. It's almost certain that they will arrive together." Will informed.

All of a sudden Bobby's phone rang. He took it out and answered it.

"Hey babe!"

Will giggled to himself, obviously that's Lori.

_I didn't plan on this, I sincerely hope that he won't be too preoccupied with frequent calls and text from Lori._

"I'm over at Will's." Bobby said to Lori over his phone. "Uh no babe, not tonight…...because it's just us guys ok? Don't be mad Lori….I'll take you out on a special date later ok? Love you, bye!"

"What did she want?" Will asked.

"Nothing, she just wanted to hang with us. Of course she said, 'be with me.' She wasn't too happy that I said that it's just us guys. I mean I can't blame her, I wouldn't mind a little time together." Bobby explained with his mind wandering thinking about his lovely girlfriend.

"You guys are really close, stronger than most couples huh?" Will chuckled. As he took out bottles of soda and puch from the refrigerator, and set them on the table.

"Oh yeah, best day of my life when I asked her out with brownies in her locker." Bobby explained reminiscing about that fateful day they became a couple.

"I remember how excited she was when she came home." Will added.

"Woah, you were around when it happened?" Bobby asked, learning something new.

"I've lived here for two years!" Will explained as he removed his queso and poured it into a serving bowl.

Bobby looked at a picture hanging on his wall of both Will and Nicholas standing together actually looking happy. Although it does look like a recent photo since it's both of them looking happy. Although he was taken aback at how Nicholas towered over his son.

"Woah dude. Is this your dad?" Bobby gasped. Will went over and saw what Bobby was looking at. "He's a giant!" He took a picture of the photo on his phone. "I gotta show Ronnie Anne, she's gonna freak when she sees someone so huge!"

"Oh yeah, everyone says that about him, when they first see him." Will laughed.

"I've never seen anyone so huge before!" Bobby said, not taking his eyes off Will's father in the picture. "How did he get that way?"

"I'm not sure, my dad says he was five feet tall by age twelve and he started growing his muscle by high school since he ate a lot and excelled in gym class and always used the school's weight room. He told me he knew by eighth grade that he wanted a future of grueling hard labor cause it paid the most money." Will explained as he went back to work. "Hey can you help me with this?"

_I suppose I better tell him now before he asks._

"Also, I know she's not in the picture but I really don't-"

"It's ok dude you don't have to say anything." Bobby interrupted as he went to pick up the drinks and snacks. "Ronnie Anne told me you don't like to talk about your mom."

"Thank you." Will sighed in relief.

"No problem bro." Bobby said as he helped Will carry the snacks and drinks down into the basement. Bobby was even more in awe at the green carpet, the white walls and huge expansive single room the basement was. It was all split into left side had the makeshift bar with tabs and barstools. The right side had the poker table, a dart board, an air hockey table, and a pool table. The back of the room had the three exercise machines and a rack of dumbbells, with one bench press. A pulley machine, a lat pulldown machine, and a leg press machine. The exercise machines and the bar area is only sitting on white tiles, separate from the green carpet.

"Oh my god dude! Love your home! It's a dude's paradise!" Bobby cheered looking around.

"Comes with the territory. When it's just two guys living here, and one of them makes a lot of money." Will explained. Bring all the stuff to the poker table.

Bobby did as instructed. "Are you usually down here?"

"Not always." Will replied. "I use the leg machine and dumbbells twice or three times a week. For usually for about thirty minutes. I use these just to stay healthy. Dad usually has a simple workout routine, one he does five times a week, usually for an hour. Other than that, maybe throw darts, but nothing else really."

"How did you guys put all this in?" Bobby asked.

"At first it was nothing but dust and concrete. We decided to finish it like this, and me, dad, Mr. Loud, we all worked together to put this together. Although we really can't take credit, most of it goes to Lincoln's sister Lana. The genius in building." Will then got an idea. "Here let me show you something."

Will went to the bar and used one of the taps and poured himself a glass mug of a brown frothy beverage. Bobby was amazed at first but was alarmed as Will started chugging it down.

"Oh wait!" Bobby shouted attempting to stop him. "Will, none of us should be drinking-"

"_Buuuuurrp." _Will went as he was halfway down the mug. "Don't worry man, it's just Rootbeer. Me and dad have a strict rule, no booze in the house."

Bobby paused trying to stop him upon hearing that, however he was a little skeptical, this kind of set up and no alcohol?

"Why?" Will paused and frowned softly as bad memories returned to him.

"Let's just say dad's had problems, and he's vowed to 'never again.' He's kept it and I'm proud of him." Bobby knew exactly what Will mean't he didn't ask anything more about it. He understood this policy perfectly now.

"I get it bro, don't worry about explaining it." Bobby said, smiling at him, which Will returned.

_I really like Bobby and Ronnie Anne, they understand greatly what it's like to be where I was._

*Ding Dong*

"Oh! That must be the other guest." Will cheered, both he and Bobby rushed up the stairs and opened the door, and sure enough, Lincoln and Clyde were on the other side.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Will said with a very excited tone.

"Happy to be here!" Lincoln said boldly. "I'm super ready to party!"

"I guess I am to." Clyde grumbled, Will was perplexed by this. Until he noticed Clyde was giving a death look to Bobby, he instantly figured it out.

_Oh boy, I didn't plan on this. I should have expected there would be some friction between Bobby and Clyde, obviously because of Lori._

Lincoln walked inside and fist bumped with Will and Bobby.

"Good to see you again Lincoln." Bobby said to him.

"You to, Lori's a little upset that she can't come see you." Lincoln pointed out. Clyde seemed to crack a smile hearing possible cracks in Lori and Bobby's relationship.

"Oh boy." Bobby said nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I promised her I'd take her out on a super fancy date later to make up for this."

_I never said she couldn't come over, but….Bobby is right. When I was setting up this night. I did name it, 'a guys night.' _

Lincoln went up to Will and whispered in his ear.

"_Clyde didn't know Bobby was gonna be here. I told him to be civil tonight for you."_

"_Thanks a bunch." _Will whispered back.

_Good, if anyone can prevent this night going bad, it's Lincoln._

Will guided everyone down into the basement and Clyde also gasped in awe at what he was looking at, just like Bobby before. Lincoln already took it in, since he was down there several times during construction.

"Let's get wild!" Lincoln said with a smirk and the party began.

It's been half an hour as the four sat at the poker table, Will sat next to Bobby, next to him was Clyde, then Lincoln. Will was in second place, Bobby was in third and Lincoln was in first and Clyde was in last. Lincoln smiled at his huge stack of chips as Clyde frowned at his small stack. Luckily though, they are not gambling with their actual money, otherwise Lincoln would be cleaning out their wallets.

Bobby ate a corn chip dipped in salsa. The four eyed their hands then eyed each other, trying to not show any emotion, but occasionally showing a quick smile or grumble only to quickly freeze their faces. Clyde looked noticeably nervous as the other three looked to show no emotion. The group laid out their discard cards from their hands as Will delt out the replacement cards for everyone's hand. They continued to eye their cards and rearrange their hands.

Lincoln acted first.

"I raise fifty!" He placed some chips in the pot. Will and Clyde thought about it for a few seconds.

"I fold." Clyde announced.

"Me to." Will said, laying down their hands. It was down to Bobby and Lincoln.

"I'll see your fifty and raise you five more!" Bobby challenged as he and Lincoln eyed each other with furrowed eyebrows, as Bobby put more chips in the pot. Excitement built up in the spectators as they gobbled up more potato and corn chips in anticipation.

_I can't believe how good Lincoln is doing! He's beating all of us very badly. Clyde's not doing well, I mean, he has no poker face. My god this is getting tense, the suspense is killing me!_

"Ok, I call!" Lincoln said with confidence as he placed his necessary chips in the pot as they showed their hands.

"Four aces! Read it and weep!" Bobby announced, as if he's already won. Lincoln's smile didn't leave.

"Straight Flush!" Lincoln said as he showed the Nine of Clubs up to the King of Clubs. Bobby gasped, Lincoln won.

"Woah man." Will said. "Both of those are strong hands. How are you so good Lincoln?"

"Let's just say I got the Ace Savvy Mojo." Lincoln smiled slyly as he took all his chips.

Only twenty more minutes until they were wrapping up their poker game. Lincoln was still winning easily by cleaning everyone out, however Bobby overtook Will in second as Will and Clyde ran out of chips, one by one. It was down to Bobby and Lincoln who stared at each other with heated stares. It was all down to this one last hand. Will and Clyde were drinking soda and eating more snacks as Bobby and Lincoln were showing their final hands.

"Full house!" Bobby said with a hit of uncertainty.

"Royal Flush!" Lincoln announced, revealing the Ten of Spades, to the Ace of Spades.

Bobby grumbled lightly as Lincoln took all his chips and tossed them all up into the air to celebrate his victory. He was the official winner.

"My god, just about every hand you got dealt was a high ranking hand." Will said, amazed. "I guess you do have some sort of Ace Savvy powers." Lincoln smiled with great pride. "Ok guys, let's move onto the next game, but let's clean up the table. My dad will kill me if he finds this stuff a mess."

They all agreed and collected their trash and tossed it and wiped away all the crumbs from their snacks off the table and Lincoln picked up the chips and worked with Will to reorganize them and put them away.

_I'd love to play pool with these guys but, I don't know how to play it. It doesn't seem like anyone else I know besides my dad and his work friends know how to either._

Lincoln took a full two liter bottle of soda and announced tothe group. "Hey guys watch this!" He unscrewed the cap and began chugging the bottle.

"No way dude, you can't down all that!" Will said stunned in skepticism.

'_Gulp' 'gulp' 'gulp'_ Lincoln went as he reached the halfway point of the bottle.

"He's actually doing it!" Bobby said amazed.

"His teeth are gonna punish him later for this!" Clyde pointed out.

"Come on Lincoln!" Will cheered. Will was the only one encouraging as he began a 'Go!' chant. Pretty soon the other three joined in.

"Go!" "Go!" "Go!"

"Ahhhhh!" Lincoln went as he finished the bottle and wiped his lips clean. "What do you think of that? I learned to do this thanks to Lynn, she challenges me to these things all the time." The guys whistled and applauded him showing this trick. Then all of a sudden, to be expected he needed to go to the toilet immediately. "GOTTA GO!" Lincoln zoomed up the stairs to the bathroom.

"That was pretty cool." Will pointed out.

*Ding Dong.*

"Oh the food's here!" Will announced, he shot up the stairs and the others slowly followed. Lincoln finally came down from the bathroom breathing in relief as his bladder was relieved of his drinking stunt.

Will opened the door and it was a pizza guy. Will tipped the delivery guy and brought in three boxes. They all sat at the kitchen table as Bobby ran back down to pick up the drinks from the basement. They all sat as Will opened the boxes showing a pepperoni pizza, a cheese one, and a canadian bacon and black olive pizza. They all ate the pizza and after a few minutes, they decided to have a rather, 'interesting' contest after drinking so much soda with their pizza.

"_Burrrrp!" _Lincoln went. The others smiled and all broke out laughing.

"Good one!" Clyde laughed.

"_Burp!" _Will followed up with, continuing the laughter.

"Not as good as mine!" Lincoln mocked.

"_BURRRRRP!" _Bobby followed up with. The guys all applauded in amazement.

"Woah that was good!" Will said, clapping his hands.

"No one's beating that!" Lincoln smiled.

"Come on Clyde!" Lincoln said, nudging him with his elbow.

"Sorry I'm not feeling it." Clyde shrugged, the others groaned as they finished their food and moved onto the next game.

_This night is going so well! If Lori saw Bobby right now, she'd be out the door hours ago! _

They sat in the living room in front of the T.V. The four were playing Mario Kart 64. Lincoln was Mario, Will was Bowser, Bobby was Toad, and Clyde was Yoshi. Racing on Rainbow Road on the final lap, Bobby was in the lead and Clyde zoomed past Will, who was in second, and Lincoln was dead last.

Clyde had a look of determination on his face, he got an item box and to everyone's surprise he got the ultimate weapon in the game.

"Blue shell!" Will exclaimed. "The ultimate thing that ends friendships in this game." Lincoln laughed at Will's exaggeration.

Clyde had a big smirk on his face and fired the shell and it began racing for the person in first place.

*BAM!* As Bobby was blasted by the blue shell. Clyde instantly went past Bobby and crossed the finish line winning the race.

"YES!" Clyde cheered. "I BEAT YOU!" He cheered pointing at Bobby. Lincoln and Will knew that there was some malice behind the blue shell.

"Yes you did." Bobby replied feeling a little creeped out at how badly Clyde was rubbing it in his face.

"Let's battle now!" Will announced and they changed game modes. Unfortunately things started to get a little shaken at this point. As fun as this was for Lincoln and Will, Clyde seemed to focus solely on getting rid of Bobby. It was fun the first four battles, but the next two it seemed like this was not so fun anymore. After two more battles, Bobby started growling in anger because he was the first one eliminated in every battle.

Lincoln and Will looked at each other with nervous faces. They figured out what was going on but didn't know what to do.

"Dude what's the deal?" Bobby said, irritated at Clyde because he blasted him with a green shell despite the fact that an easier target was Lincoln. Who was moving towards Clyde when Bobby was farther away moving away from him. Once again Bobby was the first was one eliminated again.

Clyde we've played six battles and you've only gone for Bobby this whole time! Will scolded as he paused the game. Clyde looked at the others who gave him angry looks for playing predator. Clyde sighed feeling regretful.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot that it's just a game." Clyde apologized.

Will turned the game off to get the heat of the situation down.

_Yeah Clyde, that's totally the reason why you're singling out Bobby._

He took out an X-Men DVD.

"Movie time!" Will announced.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be action packed!" Bobby said, regaining his smile. Everyone sat together on the couch, with Will on the left side, and Bobby on the right, with Lincoln next to him, and Clyde next to Will.

They all cheered during the action scenes, but Clyde covered his eyes when they got gruesome or bloody, but no one called him out on this.

"Oh man Wolverine is so cool! Nothing can stop him and he takes no lip from nobody!" Bobby said in awe during a fight scene with all the heroes.

"I love Cyclops! I love the idea of shooting lasers from my eyes. His visor is so cool to!" Lincoln cheered.

"I love Beast. A skilled warrior with incredible intelligence. Not only that, he's blue!" Will added.

"I love Storm." Clyde said. "She's so pretty, and she can control the weather. What more could you ask for?"

As the movie came to a close, it was 10:30 at night. They all yawned as the credits rolled.

"Oh geez look at the time!" Bobby said, checking his watch. "We should get going! Thanks for the night Will, it was fun!"

"Let's do another one sometime!" Lincoln said as he took Clyde with him. Clyde was looking invigorated and like he just had a life changing experience.

"I soooooo, can't wait to tell Dr Lopez about this! I gambled, I stuffed my face, and I got even with my arch enemy!" Clyde said in great excitement.

"Who's that?" Bobby asked about this supposed, 'arch nemesis.' Will and Lincoln looked nervous, they already knew who Clyde was talking about.

Clyde knew it wasn't best to give the truth as an answer.

"Um….my inner fears! Yeah that! But guy's I think it's best we don't tell my dads about this. They'll flip out at me and you Will, and your dad if they found out what we did tonight."

"Good idea." Lincoln concluded. They all yawned and exited the house. "You know what? Who needs the grown up table. This night made me look forward to when I'm older. We can do this whenever we want to when I'm grown up!" They all went to the door and opened it up. "Thanks Will see you soon!" Lincoln waved as he and Clyde exited.

"See you back at school!" Bobby said as he left and shut the door leaving Will alone.

_Ok things got a little awkward at times but, hey this night turned out to be a success! I should start cleaning up and….'yawn'...ok maybe just five minutes on the couch._

Will layed on the couch and closed his eyes, he didn't mean to, but he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came. Will actually wasn't feeling well. He had a headache and an aching belly.

His eyes opened and NIcholas was standing in front of him. With a half smile, but with furrowed eyebrows and his arms crossed.

"Hi dad." Will groaned, he shot more awake and lifted his body up to sit on the couch, when he saw daylight outside. "Oh! What time is it?"

11:23 Nicholas answered. "Looks like last night was fun."

"Oh yeah, it was a blast!" Will answered softly, rubbing his head in pain. He rested his head down on the couch arm again to get more sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Nicholas scolded, picking Will up by his shoulders back onto his feet.

"Oh dad, please don't!" Will whined as pain shot through his head and his stomach feeling woozy.

"You guys left the kitchen and the basement a mess last night!" Nicholas scolded. "Since you kept the poker table clean, you're not grounded. But still, there's crumbs and empty bottles over the basement carpet, and there's crumbs and pizza crust all over the kitchen and you didn't put any leftover food away! So get to work and make the house spotless!"

Will groaned in response. He looked and saw the huge mess in the kitchen and crumbs on the couch. He also remembered that in the basement, While they did clean the poker table, that's all they did. They left the carpet a mess.

He handed Will a squirt bottle and a rag. Will just slyly smiled at his father, as he pointed to the kitchen telling Will to get to work. Will groaned as he went to the kitchen. He had to power through his illness to clean up his mess. Nicholas lightly chuckled to himself. He wasn't happy about the mess, but was proud of his son for hosting a big event with his new friends.

* * *

_A/N Did you guys like this chapter? Did you guys appreciate the length? Did you not? Let me know in a review or a PM. Now in this chapter I knew what to do with Lucy and the Dracula parts. I actually read the book a year ago and watched quite a number of the movies. A source material discussion really seemed like something Lucy would be interested in._

_Now I also had her write a poem. I wrote it myself, I'm not sure how good or bad it is. Needless to say, I don't have much experience in poetry. Like with the writing of the oil rig, if any one of you is skilled in poetry wishes to offer advice. Feel free to PM me. Your advice is greatly appreciated. As stated last time, I want to focus more on Will's relationships with the Louds in the next few chapters rather than Will's background for a while._

_Anyways thanks for reading, see you guys next time!_


	9. Undie Pressure-Picture Perfect

_A/N Hello again, sorry for the wait but in the summer my job greatly increases my hours. So I don't have much time to write. This chapter was a little hard to write, mostly because I admit, I was starting to worry more about trying to get a new chapter out. I probably could have skipped these episodes Hehe. Well, try to enjoy anyways. _

* * *

Undie Pressure/Picture Perfect.

It was a rainy day and Will was over at the Louds. Lori was talking to Bobby on the phone as Leni was doing her nails, Luna was singing her music with a British accent. Lola was applying makeup while staring at herself in the mirror, and Luan was folding laundry while making unfunny puns. Lynn was cleaning up but making a huge sport out of it. Lana was digging mud out in the rain and Lily was crying very loud.

Will was irritated by the noise, but understood, this was just an ordinary day for the Louds. Lucy was the only quiet one, she was hiding in the darkness of their chimney writing in her poetry book.

Will was playing a game of chess against Lisa. Who was conducting an experiment with her siblings. Which he grimaced because of what it was about.

_I can't believe it. She's conducting experiments….with her families, excrement. I'm not gonna shake her hand for a while. I've been playing chess against her for a half hour. She's beaten me everytime, I've only managed to last in five moves at most._

Lisa moved her white rook on the far left side of Will's king, which was blocked by his knight, two pawns, and his queen.

"Checkmate!" She decairled. Will was again dumbfounded, smacking his forehead in response. Only three moves and he lost again.

_I can't lie, sometimes being shown up by such a little kid, makes me feel like a moron sometimes._

"How do you do this?" Will questioned. "You beat me with no effort every time!"

Lisa gave him an offer. "I could give you some pointers if you wish. You can be a chess champ like Bobby Fischer."

"I guess." Will said in a defeated tone. "I mean you tutor all your other siblings, why not me."

"The best first lesson I can give you is try not to send your strongest pieces too early." Lisa inscructed. "You've been sending your queen and bishops to go in the first moves. Leaving your king exposed."

"Thanks for the tip." Will replied, still in a defeated tone.

All of a sudden Lincoln walked into the living room with a brown bag in his arm.

"Ah! A rainy day, the perfect day to hang out with the family and to read comics!" He declared, Lincoln took out an Ace Savvy comic and walked into his horde of sisters and took his spot in the free chair. Lola noticed in her compact mirror that Lincoln unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them down revealing his tighty whities. Will instantly freaked out at the sight of this.

"DUDE!" He cried, jumping away from the chess board and turning away from Lincoln to not see his best friend half naked. Everyone jumped and silenced. They weren't used to hearing Will yell like that.

_What guts does he have for just undressing in front of everyone like this!?_

"What's wrong?" Lori asked him as Lincoln took his shirt off. Will was confused, his sisters didn't seem freaked out by him being only his underwear at all.

"Uh, aren't you guys uncomfortable seeing Lincoln like this? Especially since he's so open to being almost completely naked in front of you girls?" He complained, not turning to see Lincoln.

"He's our brother dude, we're used to it." Luna explained. Will was still disgusted, but understood the message.

"Will come on, I told you I like to read my comics like this!" Lincoln argued.

"Maybe, but not once have you done it in front of me! It's _very_ disturbing!" He countered.

_That's an image in my head I REALLY could do without!_

"Gross!" Lola groaned seeing her brother like this, completely without shame.

"Thank you Lola." Will said, finally hearing someone who agrees with him.

"Why do you always have to read your comics in your underpants?" She questioned.

"Because reading comics with my clothes on is uncomfortable and distracting." Lincoln explained with a big smile on his face.

_I'll give him this. He's got more confidence than anyone else I know. I mean who's willing to be so open about not wearing anything but underwear?_

"I mean come on Will whenever we read comics, haven't you noticed that I have to readjust myself every two minutes?" Lincoln added. Will had to think about it some more and he did remember all the times he had to fix his legs or his back.

"Ok fair enough, but it's still disturbing!" Will argued not budging. "I gotta go before things get even more gross!" Almost throwing up he walked out the door and made it back to the house. Once he was in his own living room he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack after getting rained on. He went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water, trying to forget what he just saw. Nicholas was out doing something else so Will was alone in the house.

_I already knew Lincoln read his comics like that, this was just the first time I saw him in that attire, or lack thereof._

"Excuse me William!" The voice of Lisa said. Will turned to see her setting the chess board on the kitchen table.

"Oh hi Lisa I didn't hear you come in." Will said happily to the little genius, also he was a little irritated that she referred to his full name again. "Also do I have to remind you that I prefer Will?"

"That matters not. What does matter, is that I followed you so that I can continue to help you out!" Lisa said organizing the pieces.

"I suppose, anything to take my mind off your brother in nothing but his underwear." Will sighed.

Will sat across from Lisa and began to play one more game of chess. Since he was playing the white side, he got to move first. He moved his pawn in front of his king two spaces ahead.

"Not a good opening move!" Lisa instructed. "Try moving the pawn in front of your left bishop." Will reversed his pieces and followed her instructions. Lisa moved her pawn in front of her right rook. Will looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

After forty minutes they played normally Will kept looking suspiciously at her moves, He took one of her knights, her queen, both her rooks and one of her bishops. Will only lost four pawns as Will moved his bishop to corner her king in the lower right corner.

"Check." Will announced, Lisa moved her king one square forward. The only move she could make. Will then moved his rook to the end of the board. "Checkmate!" Will had won.

"Congratulations William." Lisa said in a proud tone. Will decided to ignore her, referring to his full name this time, which still irritated him.

"You let me win did you?" Will questioned, his tone showing he's not too pleased with her going easy on him.

Lisa did her best to sound compassionate, she could feel the unpleasant tone in Will's voice. "Your tone of voice does not fall on deaf ears, but don't be upset. I had to estimate your skill. So I restrained my ability. If you could feel the difference, that means you have skill."

"So how would you estimate my skill?" Will questioned.

"I won't say, but all I can say, is you have plenty more to learn. You're definitely no drool monkey."

"Oh thanks!" Will scoffed at her bluntness.

"I think of you as a good friend William. That is why I decide to help you." Lisa assured him, she felt his annoyance, she had to admit, she could have worded that better.

Will rolled his eyes and calmly responded. "I understand Lisa, thank you."

_Oh thanks Einstein, such a humble little girl._

"I hear you're doing well in geology and ancient history." Lisa added, trying to change the subject.

"Those are the only two classes of mine I have 'A's in." Will replied.

"Where are you at in your lessons?" Lisa inquired.

"Well, we started studying density and luster on stones. In history, we started studying ancient Egypt."

"Oh! That's a very interesting time in history." Lisa said in excitement.

"Well we have a culture project as our midterm. Maybe you can help me make mine, on my subject, which is ancient Greece."

"I would love to! Both eras are so rich in ancient history!" Lisa said, clapping her hands.

"Now how about we go downstairs and play some poker?" Will said with a smirk on his face.

"Why? I don't see the importance of playing games of chance." Lisa questioned.

"You may beat me in games of strategy, but a game of luck I know I can beat you." Will said with confidence.

"If you say so." Lisa said, she knew something Will did not.

They went downstairs and set up the poker table. They dealt out games and even though Will won a few hands, things weren't going the way he hoped. Lisa was still beating him.

Will put out his last chips and called for the win. "Full House!"

"Four Aces!" Lisa said, showing her winning hand.

"I can't believe this!" Will said as Lisa beat him again. "How? In a game of luck?"

_Seriously! I'm getting shown up by a kindergartener!_

"Not exactly I can predict the next card to be drawn. I have a mathematical advantage in card games." Lisa explained.

"You can count cards?" Will said in shock. "It takes incredible skill with math to do that!"

"And I don't have it?" Lisa countered sarcastically, giving Will a smug smile. Will sighed in defeat. "Seriously though, you're reminding me of Lynn right now. Try to change that, take this for what it is and grow."

"Perhaps you're right." Will sighed again as he started putting the poker game away grumbling under his breath.

Lisa decided to look at Will's grumpy face more and she felt sorry for him. Will, I do consider you a great friend. "Which is why I wish to see you grow! This is the same I do for all my siblings. Please understand that."

"Yeah, yeah." Will sighed calming down some, but still pretty upset. Lisa walked up the stairs and headed back home. He was just pleased she didn't call him 'William' again.

_She's a nice girl, but I swear, I'll beat her at something one day?...She's right I guess I am, kind of like Lynn._

Will, finally cracked a smile, this was something Lisa informed him that he actually liked.

After ten minutes Will went up to the living room and sat at the window and relaxed at the downpouring rain. He received a phone call from Lincoln and quickly answered. Will was a little surprised. It was unusually quiet on his end. Especially after what was going on in the house earlier.

"Hey Lincoln, are you still enjoying your comics in your undies?"

"Not right now, but soon it will all be worth it. We all entered into a friendly wager." Lincoln said with great confidence.

Will was very much intrigued by this. "Really? How so?"

"We all placed a bet to see who can go the longest without doing one of our annoying habits! If I win they have to buy me the most comfy pair of underwear in the world." Lincoln said in great excitement.

Will smirked, he wasn't so sure if he's going to win. "And if you lose?"

"Then I got to give up reading comics in my underwear for good." Lincoln sighed.

"How's it going so far?" Will asked.

"Leni lost basically immediately, and Lucy lost a little soon after." Lincoln explained. "Leni wasn't supposed to say 'Like' and Lucy wasn't allowed to pop up suddenly and scare people. All I gotta do is wait for Lily to cry, Lola to check herself in the mirror, Lynn to turn some mundane task into a sport, Lori to talk to Bobby on her phone, Luan to make a dumb pun, and Lana to play in the mud. Lastly for Lisa to perform a weird science experiment."

"Well, just beat Lisa for me!" Will declared.

"Still looking for something to beat her at?" Lincoln chuckled.

"I may try to tone it down some." Will confessed. "She said I can be as competitive as Lynn."

"Maybe not, but in this particular case you can be." Lincoln concluded.

Will reflected. "When I first played a game of chinese checkers against her a year ago I've been trying to find a game I could beat her at ever since."

"Why though? Why do you gotta beat her?" Lincoln pressed.

Will rubbed his head and explained. "I don't know, I guess I just can't let the fact that a little kindergartener beat me in board games. Checkers, Battleship, Yahtzee, Uno. Every time she beats me. I guess I just can't let it go."

"She is a genius. Maybe just letting it go is the best option." Lincoln suggested.

Will sighed. "I guess, maybe I should just let it go. Anyways let me know how this contest goes." Will hung up the phone and continued to watch the rain."

_I guess I gotta accept that I may not be able to do this…..but hey that doesn't mean I won't try._

Will continued to watch the rain with a determined look on his face.

* * *

The next day was a bright and sunny day. Lana was in the Clement's backyard playing in puddles from the earlier rainstorm and playing in the mud. Will was on the patio watching her.

"So Lincoln didn't win the contest?" Will asked her.

Lana took the time to explain how their contest ended. "He came close, he outlasted everyone. Except Lily who didn't cry. Lincoln thought he won so he immediately took his pants off and started reading, causing him to lose."

"So no more reading half naked." Will said relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with it anymore.

"Not exactly." Lana said, trying to dance around the subject.

"What?" Will said in disbelief. "You guys worked out a deal!"

"Well, Lola came to the decision that if he has to put up with all our annoying habits, then we should put up with his. So we decided to just forget the whole thing, Lola also decided to buy the super comfy underwear Lincoln wanted." Will smiled and shook his head.

_Honorable sisters they are. I do wish that Lincoln would stop that weird habit of his._

Suddenly to Will's surprise, Lincoln came out of the house with an old camera and with the rest of his sisters.

Lincoln called his sister. "Hey Lana come on over! We need to shoot Mom and Dad's anniversary present!" They all gathered in the Loud's back yard. Lana jumped the fence and joined her siblings Will waked over to the fence and wondered what was going on.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?"

"I got a great idea for an anniversary present for Mom and Dad tomorrow!" Lincoln said with pride. "I'm gonna shoot a nice photograph of all of us using Dad's old camera!"

"Yeah they weren't interested in Lincoln ugly paperweights that he makes them every year!" Lori remarked, which earned a heated glare from Lincoln.

Lynn sighed feeling sorry for her brother. "Yeah poor Lincoln, Lola let slip that the handmade mugs he makes for them every year. Mom and Dad just stash them in a box in the attic. So we're gonna make this one count!"

"Ok guys! Let me set it up!" Lincoln announced as he set up the camera on a tripod and set the flash timer, and gathered his siblings all together and stood between Lynn and Leni. Lana whistled and interestingly enough. The family's four pets joined in to gathering around Lily and Lisa who were at the front. Their cat Cliff, their dog Charles, their hamster Geo, and their bird Walt.

The twins stood in front of Leni and Lori who were in the back on the right, and Lucy stood next to Lynn on the other side, Luna and Luan stood in the back at the other side to. Will smiled at the family and watched from his side of the fence.

_How thoughtful of Lincoln, not only does he get a cool present to his parents, but he also makes a special gift, one from all his siblings. I gotta keep something like this in mind for dad._

"Ok everyone! Say cheese!" Lincoln said as all the siblings, and strangely the pets all put on a happy face and had a long drawn out 'cheese' as the camera seemed to take a while to snap the photo.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"When is it gonna flash? My jaw's cramping up!" Lynn complained through her smile, not losing it.

"Give it a second!" Lincoln replied also through his smile. Five more seconds went by and nothing happened. Will scratched his head and hopped the fence and began going to the camera to see what was the matter.

"Hold that pose guys. I'll take care of it!" He announced for them as the family held their toothy smiles.

"I knew he'd blow it!" Lori grumbled, losing her smile, being the first family member to do so. She took out her cell phone and opened up the camera. "Let's all just take selfies instead!"

"Totes!" Leni said enthusiastically, being the next one to break the pose.

"No wait!" Lincoln interjected as the two oldest sisters huddled together smiling as Lori shot a selfie of the two. Lincoln however broke the pose further and leaped into the selfie photobombing it. Although when the flash from Lori's camera went off, it blinded Lincoln leaving him in a daze.

"I _noze_ just what this picture needs!" Luan giggled as she took Groucho Marx glasses from her pocket and put them on.

"Luan! You can't wear those in the photo!" Lincoln ordered her.

"Oh Lincoln! Don't be such a _Groucho_!" Luan replied as she held a fake cigar in her hand. "Hehehe!"

Luna seemingly got her guitar from nowhere and tuned up her strings.

"What this picture needs is some tunes!" She declared as she strummed her guitar.

"No nonono! Photographs do not have sound!" Lincoln objected. The twins started arguing again and Lana threw nearby mud at Lola. She ducked and it inadvertently hit Lincoln in the face. Lincoln looked down in defeat as this whole thing started to come apart, as Lynn started bouncing a football and Lisa checking off notes on a clipboard. Looking down, he noticed that Lily was walking away from the photo but with nothing on! She was walking around completely nude!

"Lily! Where is your diaper!?" Lincoln cried as he dove after her.

The pets started roughhousing with each other as Lucy started reading a book of gothic literature not paying attention to what was going on.

"GUYS! CAN WE ALL PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!" Lincoln yelled, as Will, who was ignoring the comotion made it to the camera and inspected it. Lincoln didn't set the timer correctly and he just pushed the 'snap' button on it and it snapped the photo anyway. Unfortunately the picture was of the whole family acting crazy and disorganized.

The photo was printed and Will handed it to Lincoln as the image appeared on the paper. Lincoln glared at Will for taking a bad picture, Will just shrugged in response.

"What? You didn't set the timer correctly so I snapped it for you!" Will explained, still shrugging.

"Look at this! We're a vision of insanity! I can't give this to mom and dad!" Lincoln panicked. The sisters, knowing the photo was taken, knew their job was done so they all went back into the house.

Lincoln sighed, and hung his head in defeat and followed his sisters back into the house.

_What? What did I do wrong? Oh well, I gotta go make lunch._

* * *

An hour later Will was watching the news on TV, relaxing.

"_So if this news turns out to be true, this means the death of us all."_

*CRASH!*

Will jumped in surprise at Lincoln suddenly breaking through the front door to his house. He had a determined look on his face.

"Hey What's The Big Idea!" Will shouted at him for spooking him. This didn't phase Lincoln at all.

"Sorry for scaring you, but we're taking another family picture and I need you to be our photographer!" Lincoln explained.

Will signed and agreed. "Ok, but no more opening the door too hard!" Will inspected the doorway and luckily there was no damage to the door, or the walls. "If you damaged the house like this. I'd be soooo dead!"

"Sorry." Lincoln chuckled as he got behind Will and pushed him out the door, forcing him to the Loud's yard as fast as possible.

Will stopped and blushed as he saw a particular blonde beauty approaching the Loud's front door. Lincoln continued to push Will to the camera and all his sisters were staring at him with angry looks. Lily had her diaper on and it was duct taped to her body so she couldn't take it off.

"This picture thing's changed you bro!" Luna remarked.

"He roped you into this to Will?" Luan asked.

"Yep." Will replied.

"He's holding our stuff hostage!" Luan and Luna shouted.

"He tied us up and forced us down here!" The twins added.

"We took a tumble down the stairs and somehow ended up out here!" Lisa explained.

"I don't know what's going on, but everything seems bigger and blurrier." Leni remarked. Will noticed that Leni was wearing Lisa's huge eyeglasses and Lisa was wearing Leni's sunglasses.

"I honestly have no idea how I got here. I was reading my book in my room, then all of a sudden here I am outside." Lucy explained.

"This behavior is exactly why I'm not going to be in this!" Lori objected, standing at the back patio.

"No need, I found a replacement for you!" Lincoln said, smirking.

"You what!?" Lori said shocked. There was a knock at the door and Lincoln and Lori with Will following raced to the front door.

_It's that girl I saw earlier! I gotta see if it's her!_

Lincoln opened the door and revealed the blond beauty Will saw a while ago. She was the same age as Lori, and the same height to. She wore a prim blue button up shirt and a matching hair band with her brown skirt and purple socks that went high up her legs and brown shoes on her feet.

"Lori! I believe you know Carol Pingrey! The girl who beat you for homecoming queen!" Lincoln teased. Will blushed at the sight of her.

_It's her! Carol Pingrey! Lori's arch nemesis! You see in the school's rankings Lori is the second prettiest girl in school, Carol is number one. We got proof of this at homecoming. She ran for queen, but Carol did too, she beat Lori by a few votes. I naturally voted for Lori cause I wanted to support my friend. Although I can't lie, Carol sure is beautiful. She's great to just look at. She's also on her school's golf team and they are both equally as skilled, so their rivalry is kind of a big deal for them both._

_Actually now that I really think about it. I don't think Carol views Lori as an arch enemy. I'm sure they could be great friends if they took the time to talk._

"Hi Lori! Lori's little brother!" Carol greeted in a friendly voice. She spotted Will and waved to him. "Oh hi! You're that 'Clements,' boy am I right?"

_Oh man, she knows who I am! This is big! We never talked until now._

"Uh huh!" Will said smiling at her. He was getting excited that, yet again he was getting attention from a lovely lady, something that he's still not used to.

"Is it true you have an anger problem?" She asked. That instantly snapped Will out of it, his blush went away and his excitement ceased.

_Wait, how is it that she knows this? Oh man, this is not good!_

"Ummmmmmmmmmm I uh." Will stammed not knowing the right answer.

"Yes he does!" Lori answered for him.

"LORI!" Will shouted as he gritted his teeth and stomped his foot. Carol flinched as Will noticed this and instantly cooled off. Knowing he just showed off his anger in front of her.

_Oops!_

"I gotta go. I'm not a big fan of people who have temper problems!" Carol said as she turned around and walked away. Lori slammed the door.

"Lori why did you do that?" Will complained.

"I'm just looking out for you!" Lori answered. Will didn't respond to it. He was just confused.

_Just what does she mean by that!?_

"Enough chatter! We got a picture to shoot!" Lincoln said, ending their conversation.

"Let's get this over with." Lori said as the three returned to the back yard.

Lincoln took his side with his sibling in the same formation as before, Will took his position at the camera and readied the angle and focused the image.

"Just a few more fixes!" Lincoln announced before Will took the photo. He opened up a bag of marshmallows and stuffed them into the twins holes where their front teeth should be. Making the illusion that they had all their teeth. He shoved a pacifier into Lily's mouth which had a smile drawn on it. He went up to Luna and inspected her, who was glaring at Lincoln.

"What?" She asked in a bitter tone.

"You're hair." Lincoln said thinking.

"What about it?" Luna questioned. Lincoln took out a big wig, while it matched her hair color, it had an unbelievable hairstyle and Lincoln placed it on Luna's hair. "But this hair isn't me dude!"

"These glasses aren't me either!" Leni complained.

"You all look great! Trust me!" Lincoln assured, despite everyone's objections.

"You know Lincoln I have to agree, seeing your siblings like this, kind of makes them seem like completely different people." Will had to point out seeing how 'out of character' Lincoln's sisters looked.

"Hey just take the picture, I don't need your input." Lincoln objected. Will just grumbled and rolled his eyes.

_If he was anyone else I'd just walk away right now._

Lincoln just got an idea.

"Hold it! Something is missing." He ran into the house and returned with an armful of matching red and yellow sweaters. "Put these all on!" The sisters did as they were told and all had a matching outfit. "Finally! The perfect photo!"

"What was wrong with the other one?" Lori questioned. Lincoln scratched the back of his head to find a polite way to explain it.

"Well, you see…..you guys were kind of…...um."

"Kind of what?" Lori questioned harder, getting in her brother's face.

"Yourselves?" Lincoln answered, he kind of understood that answer makes him look bad. All the siblings started yelling at Lincoln.

"So that's what this was about?" Lori argued. "You don't like us the way we are?"

"Well…..I um…." Lincoln stammered not knowing what to say.

"Ok guys let's all put on 'perfect' faces for Lincoln's 'perfect' picture! Cause heaven forbid we be our actual! LITERAL SELVES!" Lori shouted, calling out Lincoln.

_I honestly don't know who's right and who's wrong here._

Will just stayed still and had the photo set up right, all he had to do is snap the photo.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeese!" All the siblings went as they all smiled and stayed still. Will snapped the picture and it came out exactly as Lincoln wanted.

Lincoln was very grateful this time everything went according to plan. "Thank you guys for….guys?" Lincoln and Will were the only ones there. No one else was around, all the sisters disappeared.

Will handed Lincoln the photo, it indeed looked exactly how Lincoln expected it to look.

"Thank you very much Will, you can go home now." Lincoln assured.

"You know your sisters are mad at you again." Will pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln kind of knew, but he just needed an explanation.

"You see, your siblings would have just soon stayed as they are for a photo for your parents depicting you, their children as they know them." Will explained.

"But we're all rowdy and out of control." Lincoln added.

"Exactly, maybe that's what your parents would like to see." Will explained further.

Lincoln sighed. "Did I make the wrong choice?"

Will just shrugged. "Honestly I can't say. You need to make this call for yourself. Maybe your sisters should understand that you really tried to make the perfect present for your parents, or maybe you should just accept your family's flaws and understand that the first picture is more accurate to the truth about who you guys really are. Although I do think you indeed went overboard on the attempt to make you guys seem perfect."

Will walked away and started back to his home.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Lincoln asked.

"Home, I need to think about what Lori meant by 'she was looking out for me."

The following week Will went over to the Louds to watch the Avengers movie with Lincoln. Only to find something hanging over the fireplace. It was the anniversary gift that Lincoln gave to his parents. However this was the picture that Will took first, of the kids all being crazy.

"Looks good doesn't it?" Lincoln said to Will standing at his side as the two looked up at the picture.

"Absolutely." Will said.

Lincoln took time to explain the new lesson he's learned. "I thought about it, and it turns out that I figured out that my family is already perfect. It was our flaws that make us this way."

"Good for you Lincoln." Will said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Also it made me think about you." Lincoln added. "You may be a hot head and can be stubborn at times, but you're fearless, loyal, and honest. You're perfect the way you are to my friend."

Will's heart melted at such kind words.

"Aw thanks Lincoln!" Will said as Lincoln gave Will a hug. Will hesitated at first but returned the hug and stroked Lincoln's white hair since he was taller than him.

"Oh by the way. Did you ever figure out what Lori was talking about?" Lincoln asked as he broke the hug.

Will was still confused about the whole thing. "You know I thought about it for about two hours but I couldn't figure it out."

"Why don't you ask Lori?" Lincoln suggested.

"Yeah I think I will." Will concluded. "But after the movie." Will popped the movie into the player as the two sat down on the couch and enjoyed the Marvel movie together.

* * *

_A/N Well here's the new chapter, I had problems with the Lisa bonding/chess scene. I originally wanted Lisa to be a tutor to Will's school work as a means for the two to bond, but I kind of didn't want to copy exactly what she was already doing with her siblings. Next chapter Will have just Clyde and Will. Anyways What do you think about the Lisa and Will moment? Any input on that would be appreciated. See you guys next time!_


	10. Linc or Swim-Changing the Baby

_A/N Welcome back everyone. This chapter will divulge into more backstory for a short bit, although just like the others before, it will focus mostly on relations. This chapter is going to focus on Will and Clyde. My job is easing up now so I should be able to get back to updating this story more regularly soon._

_Pay attention to the notes at the end of this chapter I have a question for you all. I would like to commemorate this story with a potential surprise for you all for reaching ten chapters._

* * *

Linc or Swim/Changing the Baby

It was a particular hot day. Will just finished cutting the hedge on the side of the Clement's home and the Loud's. He laid the trimmers down next to his foot as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His jacket was tied around his waist again. He sat on his patio in a shady spot as he breathed hard. He was out of breath for working so hard in the hot sun.

_Oh thank god I'm finished. It's so hot out! I can't take it anymore! The Louds are so lucky! They all went to the Royal Woods public pool. Lana told me as they all left in their bathing suits and carrying their pool toys._

After a little while the Louds returned Will was starting to get dumbfounded seeing a few of Lincoln's sisters in their swimwear. All of them had disappointed looks on their faces. He blushed slightly as his mind raced again.

_Oh no, not again. They're showing a lot of skin._

He noticed that the Louds had disappointed looks on their faces. So he went over to Lincoln and tried his best not to eyeball his sisters.

"That was fast." Will said to Lincoln. "How was your pool trip?"

"It barely took place." Lincoln shouted. "Just when the fun is ready to begin. We get kicked out of the pool before I get a chance to do a cannonball!"

"Yeah, we went to three pools!" Lynn said. "But they threw us out of the first one cause we were doing chicken fights."

"That sucks!" Will said agreeing with her, she was just wearing a jersey with swim trunks so Will was ok making eye contact with her.

_Honestly I have no idea what that is, but if Lynn is making it up it must be painful to do._

"The second one was because I was making chicken soup out of the pool water. I even added the carrots and celery." Lana whined. Will made eye contact with her to, she was wearing her overalls without a shirt. He also blinked, feeling grossed out by that statement.

"Lana…..why would you make chicken soup with pool water?" Will questioned.

"Because the water kind of tastes like chicken broth!"

Will shook his head in disgust.

_I shouldn't have asked. I sooooo didn't need to know that._

* * *

Some time later Will was sitting on a lawn chair on the back patio sipping on Lemonade. Nicholas was in the house sitting in the basement. He wanted to stay inside the air conditioned house, down in the basement which made it extra cool for him. He looked over to the Loud's backyard and saw Lincoln carrying a large box. He moved over behind their shed and opened the box up and a large yellow, plastic, wrinkled up object fell out of it. Along with a foldable paper.

_Oh jeez, what's he up to this time?_

Lincoln glanced at it and tossed it aside and Will watched him stretch out the object until Will managed to make out what it was.

_Oh hey! It's an inflatable swimming pool! Very clever of him!_

Lincoln attempted to set the pool up, however he just ended up folding it into very odd shapes, like a sailboat, a unicorn, and a tent.

_Woah, how's he doing that? That's amazing origami! Now if only he wasn't doing it on accident._

Lincoln started to get overwhelmed with anger that he began to wrestle with his pool until he dug the paper he had, out of the trash he threw it in.

Will decided to go over to Lincoln and offer help.

"Good afternoon Lincoln!" Will called in a cheery voice to get his attention.

"Hey Will." Lincoln said, calming down. As he folded out the paper and began reading it.

"Bought a pool I see." Will pointed out. "Very smart of you, seeing how your family was banned from just about every pool in the state."

"Yeah, but please don't tell my sisters about this! I bought this pool so I can cool off and do cannon balls. If they all use it, they'll ruin it!" Lincoln calmly pleaded with Will. He responded by making a zipping motion across his lips.

"So what is it you got there?" Will asked, referring to the paper in Lincoln's hands.

"The instructions. Just got reminded that you should read before assembling." Lincoln laughed lighty, trying not to make him sound stupid.

"Let me give you a hand." Will offered which Lincoln was more than happy to accept.

After a few minutes they finally managed to get the pool folded out properly, now is the time to inflate it. Although the process wasn't easy, because they were still working out in the hot sun. Will still had his jacket around his waist, and both boys were sweating very much.

"I guess I gotta blow this thing up the old fashioned way." Lincoln thought out loud. Will understood he meant blowing it up with his mouth.

_Oh no, no way my best bud is gonna suffocate himself trying to blow up this big pool with just his lungs!_

"Hang on." Will offered he had a bright idea. He rushed to his home and to his garage and came back with a foot air pump.

"Good thinking!" Lincoln said as the two took turns stepping on the pump to blow air into it, which they successfully did quickly.

"Alright now we add water!" Lincoln announced with confidence. He ran and got the garden hose and began to fill it up with water as Will held the hose in place.

It took about twenty minutes but the setting up of the pool was a success.

"Oh man thanks for your help Will." Lincoln said in a very grateful tone. "This would have been too painful to blow up, I could have possibly suffered bee stings, or a harsh sunburn." Will, blinked and started chuckling at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Well looks like none of those things are gonna happen to you." Will said, once more wiping the sweat off his head with his forearm.

"Now, to get changed and cool down." Lincoln said in excitement. "You can come join me if you want. I owe you for helping me."

Will thought about it hard. "Hmmmmmmmm…..You know what I think I will. Thanks for the offer. I could use cool water on this hot day." Lincoln and Will went their separate ways as the two went into their homes to change clothes. Little did either of them know that Lincoln's siblings saw the pool from the kitchen window.

* * *

Will walked out his back door in nothing but swim trunks that matched the color of his jacket. He hopped the fence and joined Lincoln who also changed into his orange swim trunks.

"Man this is gonna be a blast! I can't wait to relax in my own pool!" Lincoln said with excitement.

Will chuckled. "I hear ya, especially if you and your sisters got banned from almost every pool in the state of Michigan!"

Lincoln grumbled slightly in response but picked himself back up. "I can finally do a…" Lincoln charged at his pool with great haste as Will calmly walked up to it. "…..CANNONBALL!" But Lincoln screeched to a halt and commedically slammed his face into the rim of his pool when he noticed something he hoped he would be able to avoid. Lori and Leni sat in the pool on inflatable pool chairs sipping on drinks in their swimsuits. Will stopped and blushed at the sight in front of him again.

_Oh no, not again! The two most beautiful ladies I know, in bikinis!_

He gave himself a mental slap in the face. _SMACK! _He shook his head a few times to snap out of it.

_Come on Will! I gotta control myself! I can't keep getting hypnotised by this lovely image!_

Lincoln was stunned to see his sisters in his pool. He thought he kept it a closely guarded secret.

"When did….how the…..what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Lincoln this is literally, genius!" Lori praised him. "Who's gonna kick us out of our _own_ pool?"

"Right!" Leni said as she and Lori happily toasted their drinks together. "Are you and Will getting in? There's totes room!"

"Um...actually there's only room for one!" Lincoln said as he grabbed the box for the pool. "See? Says so right on the box! 'Paradise For One!"

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Lynn cheered surprising Will and Lincoln as she jumped out of nowhere and landed on Lincoln's shoulders tackling him to the ground. "I call Lincoln!" Lori and Leni turned their attention towards Will and started giggling.

Will noticed the eyes on him and started blushing. His heart and mind started racing as he quickly tried to figure out what was going on.

_Oh man, what are they laughing about?_

"What's so funny?" He questioned trying not to get, or sound angry.

Lori and Leni started teasing him. "Oh Will, you look so cute!" Lori cooed in a joking tone.

"Yes, I never saw you without your shirt off! You must be working out!" Leni also teased.

Lynn looked at Will's body and added to it, although she wasn't teasing him. "Yeah man! You got nice arms and nice pecs! Unfortunately you're kind of skinny as a rail everywhere else!"

Will covered himself up and blushed deeper. Like someone who was completely nude in public.

_Oh god! Oh god! I can't do this!_

"AHHHHH!" Will yelled as he ran back into his home. Leni and Lori were still giggling but quickly ceased it. Lincoln, unfortunately had his face in the dirt after Lynn took him down, so he didn't see anything.

_Yeah I know, I can stand up to bullies no problem, I'm not afraid to fight if I have to, but when it comes to attention from pretty girls. I'm a complete wimp!_

Will entered the back door of his house and stood against the kitchen wall with a horrified look on his face, and his blush not going away. Nicholas came out from the basement and poured himself a glass of ice tea from the fridge. He didn't look at his son but he knew he was there.

"Going for a swim?" He asked as he closed the fridge door. Will didn't answer. Nicholas turned and saw his son's face. Which looked as if he just got traumatized.

"Ah, do I want to know what happened?" Nicholas questioned raising an eyebrow.

Will regained enough of himself to finally speak. "I just chickened out." He walked up the stairs with his head hanging in shame. Will closed himself in his room. Nicholas looked out the kitchen window and saw Lincoln's family enjoying the pool, the remainder of Lincoln's sisters had arrived and started enjoying the pool. Poor Lincoln was trying his hardest to keep them all under control. Nicholas thought about it, trying to figure it out.

Nicholas stepped out and approached Lori just as all the sisters were angrily walking away from Lincoln's pool. Surprisingly, even Bobby showed up dressed as a Lifeguard.

He called out to her. "Excuse me, Lori!"

* * *

Will laid on his bed looking depressed, he hadn't changed out of his swimwear, all he did was stare at the ceiling. With his arms crossed on his chest.

Suddenly Nicholas opened the door to his room and gently walked in and sat on the bed. He had a concerned look on his face for his son.

"Hey Will." He said in a soothing voice.

"Hi dad." Will replied, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.

"Look I went over to the Loud's, I talked to Lori, she told me what happened." Nicholas explained.

"Yeah?" Will questioned, still not moving.

Nicholas sighed. "Look son. Lori knows about your little 'hang up' when you get attention from women. Especially good looking ones."

Will rose up in surprise. "Wait! She does?"

Nicholas nodded. "Yes, that woman is quite wise for her age."

"She told you what else happened?" Will asked, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, about you running away." Nicholas sighed. "Look son, those two were just having fun, they didn't mean anything by teasing you."

Will sighed. "Yeah, I know. I just overreacted."

Nicholas chuckled lightly. "You something son, you remind me of me when I was your age."

Will was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't really a popular boy in school, or at the mall, I wasn't exactly handsome, I looked much like you, but whenever I got attention from girls. My brain also got lit on fire."

Will's spirit lit up hearing his father say that. "Really?"

"Yeah, your aunt made fun of me when I couldn't get dates for the dances because I was too shy. When I tried to ask a girl, or the reverse. I'd freeze up and not say anything."

Will was surprised. "But you're a big strong man."

_I love hearing stuff like this from dad. There's a lot about him that I do know, and a lot I don't. _

"Son that's just me on the outside, not the inside." Nicholas explained. "Also I was your age, I didn't learn how to deal with my hang ups yet."

"How did you overcome it?" Will asked.

"I just had to give it time, ironically. Your aunt helped me, despite her making fun of me. I manage to get a few dates in high school, and then in college. That's when I met your mother."

Will's eyes bugged out hearing his father bring her up. "Was it still just as easy when you first saw her?"

Nicholas started laughing. "Oh no, my hang ups came back when I knew I just had to talk to her. I made a fool of myself several times before I even managed to ask her out."

Will paused and thought about it for a moment. "I don't understand what this has to do with me and what happened dad."

Nicholas decided to explain further. "You see son. You are already ahead of me when I was your age. I was just shy and couldn't even say hello. You on the other hand can at least be able to talk and maintain a level head during such a situation. You're stronger than you think, and I am so proud of you. I think you should go back out there and enjoy the fun in the sun with the Louds."

"But what if I'm teased again?" Will asked.

Nicholas smiled, he knew exactly what to say. "Well, take what they say as a complement. If they say how good looking you are, then that's a good thing." Will paused and thought about it for a moment.

He smiled big and said with confidence. "You're right dad! I can do this! I may still have my 'hang up,' but after hearing you tell me about you when you were my age, I know I can try my best to work through it. Who knows, maybe I can overcome it. I'm going back out there and going to enjoy a pool party with my friends!"

Will hugged his dad and raced out of his room and out the front door. Nicholas sighed and thought about this talk. He snickered to himself.

"_I'm not surprised they said you're good looking." _Nicholas thought to himself. "_Your mom is very beautiful. Any good looks you have, you got your good looks from her."_

Will marched down the sidewalk to the Loud's front yard with a confident look on his face.

_You know, knowing I'm not alone in my problems with attention from pretty women, makes me feel better. I may not overcome it for a while, but I know I will someday if I just work at it._

Will stopped and gasped in awe, there was a brand new swimming pool one the Loud's front yard. It was huge and beautiful. It was blue and had a yellow fish with an open mouth forming a waterslide. The top of the fish shot water out of the top like a whale's blowhole. All the Louds, except Lincoln, were playing and having a fun time in the water. Lori had a large Lifeguard chair set up nearby and Bobby sat in it, posing as a real lifeguard. Will walked past Bobby, who noticed him and called down to him.

"Hey Will!" Bobby got off his chair and greeted him.

"How's it going buddy?" Will said, waving to him.

"Awesome, look I saw your dad, Ronnie Anne was right. He IS a giant!"

"Hehe told you." Will laughed. "But I guess it takes more to see than believe right?"

"Maybe." Bobby concluded. "All I can say is good thing I didn't have to meet him when I started dating Lori. Otherwise I'd be too scared to date someone who's father is that huge." Both Bobby and Will shared a laugh.

"So what's going on? Why is there a new pool?" Will asked.

"Lincoln banned us from his pool so we all pooled our money together and bought our family sized pool." Luna explained.

"Nice rhyme Luna!" Luan chuckled.

Lori approached Will and smiled at him. However he still blushed and his heart started beating fast again.

Lori took Will aside and spoke with him privately. "Hey Will, me and Leni are sorry about earlier. Leni might not see it but….I know."

Will sighed and nodded in acknowledgement. "He gave her a soft smile."

_I feel a little better about this. I mean, I feel like I don't need to hide it so badly as before, but I gotta get better control of it. I mean, right now, I'm in the presence of Lori, and she's in her swimsuit._

"Dad told me everything. How did you know?" Will questioned.

Lori laughed a little. "Come on Will. I learned much after I started dating Bobby. I noticed it every time, you turning red, and sort of losing control of your speech. It's so obvious. Although I am flattered you find us so beautiful though."

Will scratched the back of his head looking down feeling embarrassed.

_Honestly I have no idea how to feel about this._

Lori stopped with the mild teasing and gave Will another soft smile to try and help relax him. It seemed to do the trick. Will looked back to Lori's face and stopped scratching himself.

Lori continued. "Listen, I won't tell any of my siblings, they don't know."

"Thanks." Will said, with a feeling of relief, however he had a burning question on his mind. "Hey Lori….I need to know."

Lori sighed, she already knows what it is. "You want to know why I embarrassed you in front of Carol."

Will nodded. "What did you mean when you said, 'you were looking out for me?"

Lori cleared her throat and explained. "I noticed how you look at Carol even during school. Now please understand. I know that she's not right for you."

"What?" Will said in disbelief. "What makes you think that?"

"You still need to control your temper. Carol would never go for someone as hot tempered as you, and I'm not just saying that because she's my arch nemesis."

_I suppose I should be grateful, I guess she's protecting me from getting hurt from a possible breakup, or rejection. Although, something she said just doesn't make sense._

Will was even more confused than ever though. "But…...if not her then who?"

Lori giggled. "Give it time. I know one in particular who thinks you're cute."

Will blushed deeply. "Woah…..really? Who?"

Lori giggled some more. "I'm not telling! You gotta figure it out!"

"Ohhhhhh!" Will groaned.

_Oh man! This is gonna be bugging my mind for weeks!_

Lori stopped giggling and smiled softly at Will. "Come on Will let's just go have some fun in the pool." Lori guided Will back to the family pool.

"Hey Will, want to jump in and play in the water with us?" Luan offered. She stood in the water with Leni next to her. Lola stood on the top of the water slide, and Lana stood on top of the fish forming the slide, holding a pink foam noodle. Lynn sat in the tree next to the pool and the rest of the siblings all stood surrounding the pool. Will blushed softy and in his head he was trying his best to stay focused.

_Ok dude! Just keep calm, don't lose your cool!_

Will accepted Luan's offer and stepped into the water. It was cool and relaxing. Will sighed in relaxation as he slunk down into the water and sat on his bottom with a relaxed look on his face.

"So where's Lincoln?" Will asked.

He kicked us all out of his pool, for some reason. Lucy explained as she rubbed sunscreen on Lily's body.

_Really? You don't know? I can think of a few reasons._

Lincoln appeared from around the back of the house.

"Hey Linc!" Luan called. Half of the siblings smiled at their brother while the other half glared at him.

"Want to come in Lincoln?" Leni offered. "There's totes room for one more."

"You're gonna let me in your pool? After I kicked you out of mine?" Lincoln questioned. A look of regret appeared on his face.

'Well you were being a meanie." Lola pointed out.

"And it was selfish." Lucy added.

"And bossy." Lori also added. Lincoln hung himself in shame.

"But that doesn't mean he can't use our pool." Luan announced to her family.

"Really?" Asked Lincoln, pulling himself up feeling better.

"Duh!" Lynn chuckled. "It's more fun when it's all of us together!"

"Yep all ten of us together!" Leni said happily.

"Leni, there's eleven of us." Lucy corrected.

"Oh yeah." Leni agreed.

"In that case." Lincoln said with a smirk on his face. "CANNONBALL!" He rushed the pool and performed the massive dive into the pool completely unaware of the fact that the pool had a warning label saying 'No Cannonballs.' Once he splashed into the water the pool tore open and the pool somehow exploded drenching the Loud's front yard in plastic, and water.

"Well that's the end of that." Will commented as he sat on the grass. "How in the world did the pool explode like that?"

"Whoa dudes. Looks like _'pools' _out for summer!" Luna said holding a piece of the pool's remains.

"How are we going to keep cool now?" Lori complained.

"No worries guys! I still got my pool!" Lincoln announced.

The family all gathered around and inside Lincoln's pool. Relaxing even though it was a major tight squeeze. Lincoln then learned that, what good is all this rest and relaxation in the heat. If you don't have anyone to share it with? Will also learned something to.

_I learned some great things about my dad, it helped me better understand myself. Maybe I won't be able to control myself when I get attention from pretty girls, but in time. I'll be able to, I now understand, that everything will be ok now. It's great to have friends such as the Louds._

* * *

The next day was a cooler day and Will was finishing up his chores. He just finished pulling the weeds from the front lawn.

_Man, pulling weeds is the one thing I hate most about my weekend chores. Mostly because I gotta do it all by hand. Lincoln invited me to play games with him at his house, but I was too busy with this. Maybe he's still up to hang out now._

Will rose to his feet and looked over to the Loud's front porch and to his surprise. He saw Clyde standing on the 'Welcome' matt with his arms extended and his two thumbs sticking out for some reason. Also he had a surprised look on his face. Will walked over to him really curious about Clyde's situation.

"Hey Clyde what's going on?" Will asked.

"I just showed up to hang with my best friend, and once I show up I get told by Lincoln that he has something more important to do."

Clyde walked to the window and peered through it and Will did the same standing next to him. To their surprise, they saw Lincoln playing video games with Lily.

"Woah." Will said, surprised. "Since when is he so interested in playing with his baby sister?"

"Lily?" Clyde gasped.

"What's wrong?" Will asked as Clyde put on a concerned face and turned away from the window. He finally broke his awkward pose and cowered.

Clyde started panicking. "Am I no longer his best friend? Would he rather hang out with a baby rather than his best friend?"

_Oh boy here is his soft guy paranoia again. Maybe I can help him._

Will made Clyde an offer. "Clyde, why don't _we _hang out? I can't say we've ever hung out just you and me before."

Clyde sighed and smiled softly at Will. "Sure I guess it's something I should try out."

Clyde and Will walked over to Will's house and just before they walked inside. Lincoln stormed out of his home and ran down the street with Lily in a baby carrier.

"Let's go Lily! I can't wait to show you all the other things that I'm into!" Lincoln cheered as he raced down the sidewalk completely ignoring Clyde and Will.

"I don't get it. What does Lily have that I don't!" Clyde complained as he noticed Lincoln's excitement for Lily and him completely ignoring Will and Clyde.

"Don't worry about it." Will assured as he brought Clyde into his house.

Once took him up into his room. He went over to his comic library in the small bookshelf.

"What are you looking for?" Clyde asked.

"Come on over." Will instructed. "I don't have any Ace Savvy, but I got plenty of Marvel and DC for you."

Clyde inspected his shelf closely. "Hmmmmm. Iron Man, Thor, Avengers, Ant Man. Lots of Doctor Strange. The Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman."

Clyde took out a Wonder Woman issue, there appeared that there was a look of reluctance on his face for taking this comic.

"Ah a good choice. This one is about her adventure to stop the evil Dr. Poison." Will took out a Batman comic and began to silently read.

After a few minutes of reading, Clyde finally spoke up. "Woah I saw the movie with you and Lincoln, and I can say Dr. Poison looks waaaaay different in this than in the movie. She looks more deranged."

"Yeah, it's a good thing Wonder Woman is a member of the justice league right?" Will chuckled. Clyde nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely." After a few minutes Clyde decided he wanted to do something else. "Hey Will, let's play a game!"

_So far so good, this day is going ok. Hopefully it stays this way._

Will smiled and turned on the TV in his bedroom. He decided to go old school and turned on his 80's nintendo, the NES.

_I know just the game for two people to play at the same time._

He took out the Tengen version of Ms. Pacman.

"Oh! I know this game! I enjoy Pacman!" Clyde said happily.

"Get ready, cause this game is gonna be quite different." Will smirked.

After a half hour of playing. Things started to go sour. Clyde was starting to show a visibly frustrated face. Will was player two as Clyde was player one.

_I think I messed up. I made the maps of the stages large and wide, and I made the two player mode competitive instead of cooperative. I can't say I did it accidentally. I thought it would be a more interesting game. I also had Clyde be player one, because player one is Ms. Pacman, as player two is Pacman. In the competitive setting whenever someone gets a Power Pellet the other player slows down and their character frowns and can't gobble any dots._

Unfortunately Will got one and Clyde slowed down just as a ghost started closing in on him.

"Dang it!" Clyde grumbled as he got hit by the blue ghost. Losing his last life and getting Game Over. Unfortunately Will has two lives left and he gets to continue as Clyde just gets to sit and watch.

Will never lost his excited look as he got to blaze through most of the levels. Clyde just looked frustrated as he rested his head in his arms.

_I know that I should be considerate to Clyde's clear unhappiness due to my bad choices. Unfortunately, I honestly hadn't noticed._

It was about fifteen minutes of Will dominating the game that he heard Clyde yawning that he noticed Clyde's dissatisfaction at how this was going. Will acted quickly and turned the game off.

Will spoke looking a little nervous. He knows he screwed up. "Hey why don't we watch some TV downstairs?"

"Fine." Clyde sighed as he stretched his arms, looking like he just woke up.

They moved downstairs as Will turned the TV on and began flipping through the guide to find something to watch. Clyde's face lit up seeing one show that is particularly popular.

"Dream Boat! We gotta watch that! I missed last week's episode!" Clyde said.

_Oh no! Not this show! No way!_

"Are you sure you want to watch this?" Will questioned hoping he would get out of having to watch this program. Clyde nodded his head fast with an excited look on his face.

Will reluctantly selected it and spaced out as his face stared at the screen. Clyde watched it intently.

_This show is popular amongst many people I've met. It's a show the Louds all watch together. I saw one episode, and I really can't stand it. It's basically a dating elimination show where a lady dates a bunch of guys on a cruise ship and eliminates them one by one until there's one left. That guy will be her true love. I really can't stand stuff like this, but if it can make up my mistake earlier then I'll put up with it. This is the first real day that me and Clyde are spending time as just the two of us. When I hang out with him, it's usually when Lincoln is with me. I can't screw this up._

On the show, a beautiful brunette lady was staring out to sea as one of the guys who was swabbing the deck nearby, was giving her a dreamy look, when all of a sudden a muscular guy approached her with a bouquet of roses. The lady blushed and laughed at the romantic gesture. Will rolled his eyes at it but Clyde hadn't noticed, he was really into what was going on.

"Will?" Clyde called. He didn't respond, his mind was wandering. "Will! WILLLLLLL!" Clyde's yell snapped Will out of his daze.

"Oh! I'm sorry Clyde what was that?"

"I was asking who you think Barbara will choose as her _first mate?_"

"Oh um…" Will stammered.

_Oh no, I wasn't watching. I don't know the names of anyone….gotta make something up._

Will tried to play along. He said something but felt nervous about it. He sweated and shook a little. "That guy cleaning the deck looks pretty sincere, compared to that muscle man."

"Daren?" Clyde Questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I agree Andrew is not a very good match for her. Although I think Bryan is a better choice, he travels a lot and can take her on all sorts of fun adventures."

"Sure sounds great!" Will said with a nervous smile. They sat and watched the rest of the show. Will and Clyde decided it was time for Clyde to go home. They waved to each other as they separated.

_I gotta admit this didn't go as well as I liked. I think I can do well with Clyde as long as Lincoln's around._

Unbeknownst to Will, Clyde was thinking the same thing.

Clyde thought to himself. "_Will's nice and everything, but he's just not Lincoln! I gotta do whatever it takes to get my best friend back! Even becoming a baby, since that's what he's into right now."_

* * *

The next day Will sat on his front porch with Lincoln right next to him. They both sipped on sodas as Lincoln told him what's been happening recently..

"So you all were trying to get Lily to be like you guys?" Will asked.

Lincoln explained. "Yeah. It was fine at first, after all none of us really have another sibling to do anything else with. I mean it really seems like none of my sisters are like me." Will nodded in agreement.

_Yeah, if I had as many siblings as you, I'd feel the same way._

Lincoln explained further. "It was great because it seems like I really was able to get Lily to enjoy the things I like but then everyone else kind of got the same idea. Everyone else started taking Lily to make her _their _own siblings and then we started fighting over her."

"Sounds pretty usual for you guys." Will remarked, the two shared a laugh at how truthful it is.

"So you hung out with Clyde all day yesterday?" Lincoln inquired with a little excitement, he's happy to hear his two close friends hanging out.

"Yeah, but it didn't go well." Will sighed feeling a little disappointed. "We kept doing things that seemed to keep us kind of at odds. I guess we can truly hang out only when it's the three of us."

"Makes sense, given what happened earlier." Lincoln shrugged.

Will was intrigued. "What happened?"

Lincoln sighed and chuckled softly. "We were trying to get Lily to choose one of us to settle our contest for Lily. Ironically none of us won."

"Really?" Will asked, surprised.

Lincoln laughed harder. "I actually can't believe he did this. Clyde actually showed up and decided to make a point with me wanting to hang out with a baby. So he tore his own clothes off and was wearing a baby bonnet and a diaper, Hahahahaha!" Will also broke out laughing upon hearing that.

"Hahahahaha! What?!" Will laughed, also stunned. "I can't believe he did that. That would have been a fun picture for me to have!"

Lincoln calmed down a little to finish explaining. "Since Clyde was holding a blanket. That naturally Lily was drawn to him. Clyde's tune changed once she did that, he viewed Lily as a friend stealer. Now he loves her!"

Will also calmed down, took a sip of his drink and replied. "Yeah, not many can resist Lily's cuteness."

"So I guess you and Clyde may not hang out again after a while." Lincoln assumed.

"Yep, I suppose I may try again later with other things, but I wouldn't hold my breath. Hey where is Clyde now?" Will asked.

"He's in my kitchen right now drinking milk with Lily." The two friends looked at each other and broke out laughing together again, they are good friends despite the complicated hierarchy of who is who's best friend.

* * *

_A/N There we go another chapter down. Now to commemorate reaching ten chapters I wish to do something for you guys and I have a idea._

_I commissioned a art piece to show what Will's mother looks like, despite her not making any appearances in this story yet. If you guys wish to see her just to know how she looks I shall post a link to her in the next chapter and I promise it wont be long till it gets released. _

_Do you guys like this idea? Do you not? Let me know in a review or a PM, and I'll see you next time! Next chapter will feature Luna's band, so Sam will appear next._


	11. The Sound of Music-Overnight Success

_A/N_ _Hello everyone, I hope this wasn't a big wait for you guys. I waited a little longer to see if anyone wanted to take up on my offer to show an image of Will's mother. However I got no feedback on the matter. So that's gonna have to wait until she makes an appearance later. I'll have other images I commissioned at the end of the chapter. I cut quite a bit out the episode in this chapter because alot of the stuff that happens in the actual episode really doesn't need to be in this chapter as far as the story is concerned. Anyways enjoy!_

* * *

The Sound of Music/Overnight Success

School just ended and Will was walking with Luna down the hall towards the band room.

Luna looked excited, with a big smile on her face. "Thanks for coming to our new jam session dude." She said.

"No problem." Will replied with enthusiasm. "It's been a while since I heard you guys play." After a while they arrived and the rest of the band and orchestra cleared out once Luna arrived. Her band was already there with their amplifiers and instruments ready to go.

Will did his best to maneuver around the orchestra trying to move around all the members and their large instrument cases.

_All the other bands all leave when Luna's band arrives. They all know that Luna loves playing her music Very Loud! Louder than any other band, it's kind of funny!_

"G'day Luna!" Said a large man with a deep voice and british accent. He's wearing a black leather vest over a white shirt. He's also wearing a purple checkered beanie covering his shaved head. He also has tattoos on his arms and nose ring protruding out his nostrils. He also has spiked black bracelets and a purple heart and crossbones tattoo on his arm.

_Oh my who's this guy? He's just about as huge as my dad!_

"Good to see you Chunk!" Luna said, giving the large man a hug. She then decided to introduce him to Will, by pulling on his arm over to him, who was still eying him up and down. "Will, say hello to Chunk! He's our roadie! Chunk! This my good friend and next door neighbor, Will!"

Will shook his hand, Will was surprised at how Chunk's large hand basically completely engulfed his hand when he took it.

"Good to meet ya mate!" Chunk said in a super friendly tone. "Lun's told me about you. You love Queen and his royal highness Freddie?"

"Um. Yes!" Will said as he snapped himself back to reality, to talk to chunk normally.

"What's your favorite song?" Chunk asked. Will thought for a moment, then just shrugged.

"Hard to say, I honestly can't decide between 'Radio Gaga,' or 'Somebody to Love."

"HAHAHAHA!" Chunk laughed as he padded Will hard on the back, which inadvertently hurt him. "Good choices! Excellent songs Will!"

"Yeah, good." Will groaned as he cracked his shoulder, looking unamused.

Luna sweated and whispered. "Sorry bro, Chunk actually loves Queen to, especially the guitar player Brian May."

"It's ok." Will assured. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"I love Queen also!"Chunk said. "My favorite song is, I'm in Love With My Car!"

"Uhhh, that's just awesome!"Will said in a rather confused tone.

_That's a rather unique fav, that's kind of an odd one out in the history of the bad._

"Hey Will! We set up a seat up front so you can watch us!" Called the only guy member of Luna's band.

"Thanks!" Will called as he rushed to his chair and sat in front of the band.

_Let me introduce you guys to the band!_

_The only guy in the band is Sully, he's a nice guy, however at first, he was kind of a jerk to me. Especially when Luna was really friendly with me….I'm not sure this is, just a guess, but I think he may have had a crush on her. He's cool with me now, but I think it's because he finally acknowledged that me and Luna are actually just really good friends._

Sully readied himself at the keyboard and then another girl went behind him with a set of drums and sat in position with her sticks. She has maroon colored hair, which, like Lucy covers most of her face, her eyes were completely concealed. She has a light tan jacket with lots of pockets on the outside. Covering a black and white striped shirt. She has a purple skirt on just above her white stocking going just above her knees. She wears dark green shoes on her feet.

_That's Mazzy she's pretty soft spoken, she's pretty nice but I can't say much about her, I guess she just needs to warm up to me after a while, I mean, it's clear she's quite shy._

Luna took her place as the lead guitar player and singer, next to her was the bass player, a girl the same build and height as Luna. She has blonde hair with blue streaks in it. She wears a aqua colored jacket with purple jeans, with slits cut in the knees, with matching shoes. She also has a white shirt with what appears to be, a purple target on it.

_Ah yes! The bass player, and Luna's very best friend, Sam Sharp. I spent time with her and Luna once. She's very collected, fearless and very confident. It makes her kind of cute if I can be honest, hehehe! Don't get the wrong idea though, as great as she is, I find her to be a little weird sometimes. I mean, she's very good with animals! Just as good as Lana, and she also seems to like odd food. Like veggie smoothies and wheatgrass. Oh well, Sam's a great person anyways!_

Luna cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone. "Welcome to our performance today! We hope that you enjoy the show!"

Will applauded and cheered lightly to encourage them.

First Will sat through a few cover songs, one from, The Beatles, and another from Bon Jovi. Will smiled and wiggled his foot to the sound of the music, he happily applauded between each song which filled the band with joy as Will encouraged them. Their little jam session was about over until Luna had to demonstrate something she's been working on.

"Thank you! You've been a wonderful audience!" Luna announced to Will.

_I gotta admit, Luna is doing good, acting like she's talking to a full audience despite me being the only one watching. While the band has skill to write their own songs, it is a long process to do so, therefore for now, most of their songs are just cover songs._

"Right now we're gonna play for you a special song I started writing sometime ago, it's not finished yet so forgive us if the song sounds at all….choppy."

Luna started strumming her guitar quite fast. Mazzy did a light beat on her drums as Sully stood on standby waiting for his cue to play the keyboard. Sam smiled at Luna and tapped her feet to the music. Luna began to sing.

_Rock and Roll is running through my veins._

_Electric soul like wires to my brain_

Luna then looked confused. This was the part where she expressed that this song wasn't finished yet. She immediately moved onto the chorus. The rest of the band joined in their instruments to join in the chorus.

_PLAY IT LOUD! PLAY IT LOUD!_

_I got no time for turning it down!_

Luna got her confused face again and added the next line of the chorus.

_I live it! I breathe it! Don't tell me I don't need it!_

Luna then sighed as the music slowly came to an abrupt end. Will paused for a moment before smiling and applauding the band.

Luna scratched her head and the band stepped off the stage. "Yeah, that's as far as I got, it's a work in progress."

"I'm sure it will be good once it's finished." Will assured.

"Of course it will!" Sam added placing a hand on Luna's shoulder, smiling, which Luna returned.

Will turned his attention to Sam. "So Sam are you still in the pet sitting business?" Will asked.

"Absolutely and business is good!" Sam said with great enthusiasm. "Do you have a pet?"

Will giggled. "Unfortunately no. My dad doesn't want an animal ruining our furniture and carpet."

Sam grumbled a little bit but didn't lose her smile. "Animals are smarter than we give them credit for, they can be trained and messes can be cleaned up."

Will scratched his head, he felt a little attacked for this statement. "You're right, but it's not my decision."

"I know, it's ok." Sam assured, giving a soft smile.

Will checked his phone to see the time. "Ok guys I gotta go home! Lincoln invited me to a sleepover at your house Luna."

Luna chuckled when she heard that. "Oh yeah dude, you got no idea what he had to go through to convince mom and dad to allow Lincoln to have it. We were kind of banned from having them after all the insanity that came when we had ours.

"I can't imagine it being so good, especially for the mess to clean up." Will added, both he and Sam shared a laugh. "Nice to hear you guys! Good music as usual!" Will said, waving to the band as he started heading out the door. "Nice to meet you Chunk!"

"You to Will!"Chunk said as he waved to him.

Will looked around the school, since it was after classes, the school was practically empty.

_I haven't been here after hours often, it always stuns me when I gotta see all the empty halls and classrooms._

Will got to his bike and raced home, one of the few times when Vanzilla wasn't there to race by him on the way home. After a few minutes, Will made it home and got the salmon steaks he had sitting in the fridge completely thawed out and ready to cook. Nicholas wasn't home yet.

_Unfortunately despite me agreeing to go have fun with Lincoln and Clyde at his house, unfortunately my responsibilities don't end today. I still gotta make Dad's dinner._

Will took out some dried white rice and some frozen green beans. He took out the cooking utensils and began to work on dinner.

Will was having trouble once the water for the rice started boiling he was too busy seasoning the fish as he put it in the pan.

_Unfortunately to make sure I can get it all done in a timely manner, I gotta get more than one dish cooking at the same time, this sort of thing I'm kind of bad at. Not only that, fish is something new that I'm attempting._

The green beans were frozen, so luckily all Will had to do to cook them was put them in the microwave for a few minutes. Unfortunately the water for the rice started to boil over. Will yelped and moved to the water and turned it down to simmer, He took the rice and poured out the water, luckily the rice is nice and fluffy.

_Yes! I saved the rice!_

Unfortunately the smell of burning filled the room.

_OH NO!_

Will panicked internally as he noticed the fish had been sitting on the skillet too long. At this time Nicholas entered the house and took a whiff of the burning smell.

"Woah Will! Where's the fire?" Nicholas called to his son as he sat his lunch box and bag of tools on the couch and rushed to the kitchen to check on what's going on.

Will turned the stove off and got the fish off. He looked at them and Nicholas inspected the fish closely. He looked at Will who had an irritated look on his face. Nicholas smiled and had to try and calm his son down.

"Don't be upset Will." Nicholas said with a smile and a soothing voice. "The meat is done and cooked thoroughly. Only the scaly skin is burned, that doesn't matter anyways."

After hearing this, Will sighed and started to calm down. "I guess it's all good then. Dinner's ready!"

"Good job Will! Let me get my work clothes off and I'll come to eat." Nicholas left the kitchen and Will got out the plates and began to set the table and fix the servings for the meal.

_I know it looks like I can cook, but new stuff is kind of a challenge for me. Mr. Loud trained me and my dad well. However there's a lot I need to learn when it comes to cooking. Most of the stuff I can make pretty good because it's stuff I make all the time. New stuff….I risk starting a fire on the stove sometimes. I really can make good stuff the first time I try to make a new dish, but more often than not, I may need to make it multiple times in order to practice. On top of that, like I said, no good at multitasking in the kitchen._

Nicholas returned in his casual attire and sat at the table and began to eat dinner. Nicholas was the first to break the silence.

"So, Lincoln's hosting a sleepover at the Louds?"

"Yep, I'll be gone this weekend. It's just gonna be me, Lincoln and Clyde." Will explained as he swallowed a mouthful of rice.

"Don't forget all of Lincoln's siblings." Nicholas pointed out.

Will thought for a moment and shrugged. "True, but this whole thing is supposed to be just us guys. Lincoln enjoyed my Guy's Night that he wants to return the favor."

Nicholas smiled. "Oh what a nice thing for him to do! Lincoln's such a good boy."

Will sighed. "Yeah, I apologize for not being here to do the chores."

Nicholas chuckled. "Nah, don't you worry about it. For everything you've done around here, you've earned it."

Will sighed again, this time in relief. "Thank you, so very much."

After a short time of enjoying the fish dinner, Will and Nicholas go and place their dishes in the sink to be washed. Will went to his room to pack up his things for the big sleepover. Aside from a few clothes and toiletries, he packed a few card games, a few comics and movies.

_I am super excited for this, Lincoln was so happy with the guy's night I had and after he heard about me and Clyde's uneventful get together, he decided to plan his own sleepover._

Once finished Will had his backpack on his back, with his sleeping bag on top of it, he looked like someone who was ready to go humping like in the military. He went down stairs and opened the door as Nicholas was cleaning the dishes after dinner.

"Ok Dad! I'm leaving!" Will called.

"Ok! You know where to look for me in case something goes wrong!" Nicholas laughed.

Will smirked and rolled his eyes at his father's statement. "Very Funny Dad! See ya!" Will closed the door and rushed over to the Louds. Will knocked on the door and Lynn answered it.

"Sup Will!" Lynn said in an excited tone.

Will put up his hands defensively. "Please do NOT tackle me and put me in a submission hold again!"

Lynn chuckled. "Don't worry man, I'll spare you….for now." Lynn smirked. Will timidly walked past her as Lynn's smirk stared him down. She closed the door and moved into the kitchen, her eyes not leaving him. As Will started to sweat.

_Oh man, that's creepy._

Lincoln was already at the top of the stairs waiting for his friend. "Hey Will! Glad you could make it!"

"Absolutely, this is the first time I'm spending overnight anywhere!" Will said as he climbed the stairs.

"Really?" Lincoln asked in disbelief. "You've never had a sleepover?"

Will chuckled. "Nope, hard to believe right?"

"Really!" Lincoln replied as he brought Will into his room and Will placed his things down on the floor.

"Luna said you did some hard convincing to let your parents have this sleepover." Will inquired.

Lincoln scratched his head. "Yeah, I put on that blue suit that I use to make a presentation. I combed my hair and everything."

Will complimented. "You sure are good at convincing people things. You'd make a great salesman."

"Hehe, thanks!" Lincoln giggled. "Clyde's on his way over, his dad's are bringing him."

"Oh boy, here we go." Will sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry it will be fine." Lincoln assured.

_Would you believe that me moving to Royal Woods almost ruined Lincoln and Clyde's friendship? It turns out that Clyde's dads were super intimidated by my dad, they already assumed he was dangerous and didn't want their son anywhere near him._ _I don't know, maybe it can explain why me and Clyde don't get along as well as he and Lincoln._

*Ding Dong!*

"Oh that must be him now!" Lincoln cheered as he and Will went downstairs and opened the door, revealing Clyde and his dads. One quite tall, as tall as Mr. Loud with red hair and a matching red button shirt. The other a rather large man with a bald head but with hair on the back. With a blue sweater vest with a black bowtie. They had big smiles on their faces while holding a lot of things in their arms. Many devices that Will never seen before, he eyed them intently. "Hi Clyde! Hi Mr. Mcbride, Hi Mr. Mcbride!"

"Hi Lincoln! Ready for your big night?" Said the larger dad, Lincoln nodded in response.

"Great!" Said the other dad. He began handing Lincoln all the things in their arms. "Just a few things Clyde will need. Sleeping bag, pajamas, white noise machine, humidifier, dehumidifier, earplugs, inhaler, and allergy medication."

Lincoln reluctantly held all the items, but the plie covered his face and he couldn't see anything. Will moved in to help his friend and took half of the pile in his arms. Clyde's other dad took out a piece of paper and handed it to Lincoln.

"Here are all the phone numbers of the places you can reach us in case our cell phones fail. Movie theater, restaurant, coffee shop, gas station, you know in case we need to pee!"

"Good idea." Clyde's dad complimented the other. "Oh and one more thing. Here's a photo of us together! He handed Clyde a frame with a photograph of Clyde's family. His dad started tearing up and sniffing. He gave Clyde a hug and sobed softly. "Since, after all, we can't tuck you in tonight." Clyde's eyes bugged out and he started blushing in embarrassment. Will rolled his eyes seeing Clyde's dad break down like this.

Clyde's other dad took time to remind him of his possible allergies.

"Remember Clyde, no nuts, no gluten, so sugar, and be careful with orange juice. We know how you get with pulp."

_Oh geez, yeah, I get it, they're protective of their son, there's no doubt that they love him, but my god, they're worse wussies than Clyde! No wonder where he gets it from!_

"Don't worry guys, he's in good hands with us!" Will assured.

Clyde's dads both eyed Will suspiciously, but tried to put on polite faces.

"So Will, your goliath father won't be here around our Clyde right?" Will frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, he felt offended by that statement.

_WHAT!? MY GOLIATH FATHER? WHY I OUGHTA! My dad is not dangerous! When will you two realise it!?_

"Don't you worry about a thing! My dad won't bother us at all." Will faked a smile but it looked like an angry smile. Lincoln and Clyde both noticed it, but Clyde's dads didn't seem to catch on.

"Good to know!" Clyde's dad said as he let go of Clyde and hugged his husband. "Clyde's growing up so fast!"

He hugged and patted him on the back, then pulled him away and stared into his eyes. "Come on Howard! Remember what Dr. Lopez said about letting go. Now let go! Have fun Clyde!" The two dads walked away while the large one held Howard as he was crying down the walkway.

Clyde shut the door and both he and Lincoln sighed as they looked at a now angry Will who was now gritting his teeth.

"Sorry man." Clyde said to Will. "If they would just take some real time to get to know your dad, they'd understand that he's not a bad guy."

"Will took a deep breath and remembered the time Clyde's dads first met Nicholas.

* * *

(Flashback)

It was two years ago after the event which caused Will's attitude to change. He was still a little grumpy but was more open to being friends with the Louds. Clyde came over to have a playdate with Lincoln, his dads drove him over in their car and walked Clyde to the front door. They rang the doorbell and Mr. Loud answered it. Lincoln and Will were sitting in the room together reading comics as Nicholas was sitting on the couch in the living room talking with Mrs. Loud.

"Ok Clyde. No scissors, and watch for cracks in the floor and uplifted rolls in the carpet." Howard advised his son. "No need to trip over anything and break a bone."

"Yeah dad!" Said a younger Clyde as he hugged his dad and went inside the house. Seeing Clyde inside Will and Nicholas knew it was their time to leave. The two dads held each other sniffing as they waved goodbye to their son.

"Well Lincoln this was fun! Can't wait to learn more about Ace Savvy." Will said cracking a soft smile. He got up and walked to his father who then began to walk out the door so Clyde and Lincoln could enjoy their time together.

"You to Will! I would love to learn more about Dr Strange! Let's keep our comics to read, we'll talk about it next time we meet!" Lincoln suggested. Will nodded in agreement with him.

"He's still got a way to go!" Mrs. Loud said to Nicholas, smiling at the two boys.

"It does my heart good to see our kids finally getting along." Nicholas replied. Unfortunately once Will and Nicholas made it to the door. Clyde's dads saw Nicholas and instantly started cowering at the huge man easily towering over them.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Nicholas said to the two dads who held each other, shivering at the huge man, who was trying to be friendly. Lincoln noticed this and intervened. Will waved to them and kept his soft smile, but remained silent.

"Hi Mr. Mcbride! Hi Mr. Mcbride. This is Nicholas, Will's dad."

"W-W-Will?" Howard stammered. He noticed Will was only as tall up to his father's knees. "The young man who helped our Clyde?"

"Yep!" Lincoln said, still trying to calm them down. Clyde's other dad tried to strike up a conversation.

"Um….I'm Harold, and he's my husband Howard Mcbride." He slowly extended his shaking hand to shake it. Which Nicholas took smiling to them.

"I'd introduce myself, but Lincoln already did that." Nicholas said. Unfortunately Nicholas gripped Harold's hand too hard and it hurt him.

"Ouch!" He quickly pulled his hand back and winced in pain.

"Oh sorry." Nicholas apologized, not knowing how sensitive they are.

"Oh Harold, did that brutish man harm you?" Howard said, checking Harold's hand.

"Brutish!?" Will shouted looking angry, he threw a finger pointing at Howard. "That's my dad you're talking about!" Howard was baffled by Will, sudden anger.

Clyde quickly stood between them and put his hands up to separate them. Now now, no need for a bad situation to arise after just meeting. Clyde said in a cheerful tone to calm the situation down. Nicholas shook his head at the 'brutish' remark, but decided not to pay it no mind.

"This man lives next door?" Harold questioned, Lincoln and Clyde nodded. Harold and Howard both look each other in the eyes and panicked internally, this huge scary man was always right next to the Louds? Would their son be safe with him right next door?

Clyde had to slightly assert himself against his dads. "Please understand. Mr. Clements looks scary but I trust him, he's not a bad guy!"

Clyde's dads looked at each other and broke their hug, they kept shaking but looked at Nicholas, trying to calm down. Nicholas never got rid of his friendly face, still trying to seem like a nice guy.

"I suppose if Clyde thinks you're ok. I suppose you're ok." Harold said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll give you a chance." Howard added. They both sounded unsure though.

"Good to meet you guys!" Nicholas said as he and Will maneuvered around Clyde's dads to return home. Will calmed down but was still feeling offended about their remarks about his dad.

(End of Flashback.)

* * *

_If it wasn't for Clyde Lincoln and Clyde's friendship might have ended. It's probable that Clyde would have moved away. I understand why his dads are intimidated by my dad, after all he's a really big man who looks like he can easily break people in half, but they really shouldn't judge him like this. I guess that because of his size, and his rugged like appearance makes him possibly appear like a tough guy who loves to rumble. I get it, though, I do get annoyed when they make remarks that make my dad seem like he's someone he's not._

Will took one final breath and finally relaxed.

Clyde threw up his arms in great excitement. "This place is gonna be like New York City! It never sleeps."

"And neither shall we!" Lincoln said with his face still covered up by the pile of items Clyde's dads gave him. He wiggled a piece of paper he was holding in his hand. "I got an entire itinerary for us! First up is the five hour director's cut of a great sci-fi fantasy flic! King of the Rings!" All of a sudden, Clyde just walked up the stairs with a scheming look on his face. Lincoln noticed this and followed him up the stairs.

"I'll get the movie ready man! You go get Clyde back!" Will called up the stairs as he went to the DVD case on the coffee table and turned the T.V. on and inserted the DVD into the player. After a few minutes the DVD got to the menu and Will waited for Clyde and Lincoln to return. Someone did come down the stairs but it was Lori.

"Hey Lori." Will said, waving to her.

"Hi Will." Lori said as she checked her text messages. "So what are you doing?" She put her phone in her pocket giving Will her full attention.

"Well I started the movie Lincoln, Clyde and me were going to watch, but it's been five minutes and neither one is around."

"Who knows what they're up to." Lori said, rolling her eyes and going to the kitchen to get a drink.

Will decided to go upstairs to look for them but something happened when he walked by the twins room to look for his friends.

"Hey Will!" Lola called as she noticed him walking by the door. Will stopped and took a deep breath. He turned and entered the room. Lana was sitting on her bed with her frog, Hops.

"Hi Lola." Will said, waving his fingers at her, looking a little nervous.

"I know that last tea party was a bust. However, I wish to have another one with you." Lola said as she poured a cup for herself and sipped it in a proper manner.

Will sighed and smiled at her. "Sure I guess. I'll try again with you."

"Great!" Lola said with enthusiasm.

"Will come here for a second!" Lana asked. Will approached her feeling more comfortable than with Lola.

"What is it Lana?" Will asked. She pulled out a snake from under her pillow. It was green with yellow spots and about the size of a garden hose.

"Say hi to El Diablo, my new friend!" It stared at Will doing the tongue trick that snakes typically do. Will was a little apprehensive.

_Woah, a snake? I've never really been around them before. I gotta admit, this is a little scary._

Lana noticed this and explained some things to him.

"Don't worry, he won't bite you. Even if he does, he's a rat snake. Not poisonous." Will seemed to instantly lost all his apprehension hearing that it's not poisonous. Will held the snake and observed him closely.

"How do you know?" Will asked.

_Wow, that's some real zookeeper like stuff._

Lana happily explained. "Look at his eyes, they're round like us. If it's slit like a cat's then it's venomous."

Lola gagged. "Whatever, just keep that thing away from me!"

"No problem!" Will chuckled to Lola.

Lana added further. "Not only that, El Diablo! Open your mouth!" The snake opened its mouth. Will understood that since it was commanded to do so. There's nothing to worry about. Lana pointed to the snake's teeth. "You see, this snake has saw-like teeth. Venomous snakes have fangs." Will looked closer and was astounded at what he saw.

"Wow, I had no idea."

"Yeah, Snakes are magnificent creatures." Lana said feeling proud of herself with her hands on her hips. Will gave the snake back to her. Which she held proudly as it soon began to slither around her body.

"You know Lana it surprises me how much you know about animals." Will praised, Lana giggled in response.

"Yeah, a real encyclopedia on gross creatures." Lola said, rolling her eyes.

"I know a lot about furry ones to!" Lana argued. "Watch! COME HERE CLIFF!" She called for the Loud's cat and it strolled into the room and looked at Lana, who pointed to Will then started rubbing himself against Will's legs.

"Awwww." Lola cooed, sitting her cup of tea down. "Cliff likes you."

Will felt warm inside feeling the affection of a cute cat. He knelt down and started petting him, Cliff started purring in response. Lana explained a new interesting fact.

"You see when a cat rubs against someone, it is because they kind of like you. However there's a more interesting fact about why they do it."

"What's that?" Will asked. Lola was also intrigued.

"They're marking you as 'their human.' Kind of like how dogs mark their territory."

Lola rolled her eyes again. "Only a lot more cleaner than how dogs mark territory."

"You got that right Lola." Will laughed, he looked out the door and saw Lincoln moving Clyde out of Luna and Luan's room and down the hallway. Will took that as his cue to rejoin his friends.

"I gotta go guys." Will said to the twins, however he just thought of something. "Hey Lana, Halloween is coming up soon, I may need your help for my costume's _authenticity."_

"Mmmm. Sounds interesting!" Lana smiled big. "You're on Will!" Will laughed in response and stood up and waved goodbye to the twins.

"Don't forget! You own me another tea party!" Lana shouted as Will walked out the door.

"Don't worry! I'll do better next time!" Will assured the little princess.

_I gotta learn table manners. Perhaps Lori can help me. I actually don't understand why Lola keeps wanting a tea party with me of all people._

Will rejoined his friends as Lincoln was frantically going over his list.

"We just lost one minute of the movie, but we can make it up if we skip buttering the popcorn." Lincoln said reexamining his list.

Clyde smiled. Not butter on his popcorn was no problem for him. "It's ok. My dads say my cholesterol level is already pretty high."

"Oh man!" Will groaned. "I love extra buttery popcorn!" They walked past the open door to Lucy and Lynn's room when a green and blue hacky sack suddenly flew out the door.

"Heads!" Lynn called for safety reasons, but the sack still hit Clyde in the head.

Clyde was dazed for a second but collected himself and quickly caught the sack with his foot before it could hit the ground.

"I got it!" He said as he began to bounce the sack with his feet and elbows with perfect control.

Will was astonished to see that. "Woah Clyde I had no idea you could do that!"

"Alright Clyde keep it going!" Lynn cheered as Clyde passed the sack to Lynn. Leni came out of the bathroom with a tub of the beauty product.

"I think my new face cream may make me break out in hives!" Leni exclaimed. "Can someone try it for me?" Will instantly turned around hearing Leni's voice and raised his hand at her to volunteer.

_Honestly I have no idea why i'm doing this. Willingly becoming a test subject for makeup, or whatever that stuff is for._

Leni got excited seeing Will volunteer.

"Hey Will! Always willing to help me out as usual? How sweet of you!" She quickly took a large handful of the cream and slapped the lavender colored cream on Will's face. She inspected Will closely.

_This feels odd, but it smells nice._

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm." Leni thought. "Looks good I suppose I'll be ok." She said in an uncertain tone.

"Well Leni, just know that you're incredibly fashionable. You make everything look beautiful no matter what." Will assured her.

"Ohhhh thanks Will." Leni cooed. Lincoln was starting to look noticeably irritated with these distractions with his friends. His hands were on his hips and he tapped his foot.

Lisa then walked out of her and Lily's room with a rather large electrical, metallic.

"Time for my Friday night Brain Wave study!" She announced. She noticed Clyde and Will and got even more excited. "OHHHHH! More test subjects!" The device looked like a big pot with many wires and circuits attached to it. Lisa also had a remote control to manipulate the device. "Hello William would you be willing to be my brain wave test subject?" Will immediately was apprehensive about something like that.

_No way am I gonna be a lab rat!_

Will raised his hands to her and objected politely. "First of all Lisa, again, call me Will. Next, no I won't be your test subject. Tampering with people's brain waves? Mind manipulation? It just raises too many questions." Lisa felt a little put out by Will's refusal when almost immediately...

"I'll do it!" Clyde called to Lisa, as he kicked the hacky sack to Lynn.

Lisa quickly placed the device on Clyde's head, this device is clearly meant to be some sort of helmet. Sparks sputtered from the helmet and a loud whirring sound began as Lisa worked the remote which somehow began to manipulate Clyde's body in all sorts of odd ways. It seemed to manipulate Clyde like a robot.

"Dance! Dance you Fool!" Lisa ordered.

"Thisssssss issssss awesomeeeeeee!" Clyde cheered as the device was adding a buzzing pattern to his speech.

"Guys enough!" Lincoln cried. Fed up with his sibling stealing sleepover time from him. "Leave Clyde and Will alone! We have an itinerary and we're gonna stick with it!" Lincoln waved the piece of paper at them. Clyde smiled and tried to reason with Lincoln.

"It's ok Lincoln! We can just hang here with your sisters!"

_I don't have much to say. I suppose my dad warned me this might happen._

"No way!" Lincoln objected. "I see my sisters enough as it is every day! This sleepover is supposed to be _our _night!"

"Don't worry Lincoln, your sisters are fun, just like you I'm sure just five minutes with them won't hurt." Will tried to assure.

"Oh come on!" Lincoln groaned. "I can't believe you'd rather hang out with my dumb sisters….."

"Hey!" All sisters present shouted, clearly angry with Lincoln calling them stupid.

"…..Then all the stuff I got planned for us to do! We already missed out on a quarter of the things scheduled!" He continued.

"Well, we can still do some other things on the list. We can still have a great time doing this stuff with your sisters!" Clyde assured. Will nodded agreeing with him. Lincoln became furious at that statement.

"You two are ruining the sleepover!" He yelled. "You know what? The sleepover is canceled, let's just forget the whole thing!" Lincoln stomped into his room and slammed the door. Will and Clyde both felt a little guilty about this.

_I have to admit he's kind of right to be a little upset. Even if that outburst is a little overreacting. _

"Let's go make up with him." Clyde said to Will. "Dr. Lopez taught me a lot about conflict resolution."

"Let's go." Will said. "They all knocked on Lincoln's door. Hey buddy can we come in? We can talk about this like mature people."

Lincoln sighed. "Come in." Clyde and Will entered the room and saw Lincoln curled up on his bed facing the wall.

Clyde scratched his head as Will scratched his chin. Clyde was the first to speak.

"Sorry Lincoln. We didn't mean to undermine what you had planned."

"Yeah, we could have been more respectful to your wishes." Will added. "After talking about your plans for this event. I'm sure it must be upsetting to have us disregard it like that." Lincoln turned to face his friends.

"Guy's I'm sorry I shouted. Will's right though, I didn't just put on a full blow presentation for my parents just for us to not spend time together."

"It's just that it gets kind of lonely at my house." Clyde explained. Lincoln just realised what he means by that.

"Of course, you're an only child. I guess that explains why you like it here with my sisters so much. Same with you Will." Will had a puzzled face after hearing that.

_Am I lonely? Maybe. I do spend a lot of time with the Louds, and my dad. Even though I am also an only child. Sadly dad has expressed a few times, he would have loved to have more kids with my mom, but…...I can't go there!_

"Maybe so." Will agreed. "You're a smart guy Lincoln, for totally understanding this."

Lincoln smiled. "Thanks Will. How about we start this sleepover over again?"

"You mean it?" Clyde said in great excitement.

"Sure, only this time! No schedule!" Lincoln then ripped up his schedule into pieces and threw up the pile. Will chuckled as the pieces of paper floated in the air down onto the floor. "From now on we'll do what you guys want to do!"

The DVD is still on the main menu on the TV, we should watch it while it's still going. Will suggested. The three friends bumped fist and made up and went down the stairs to enjoy the five hour long movie with their sleeping bags in their pajamas. Except Will, he just wears his usual white shirt and shorts.

_We all decided to have a nice sleep over with all the Louds which went ok. They all came down with their own sleeping bags and night attire, things went pretty well, until Lola decided to give us all a makeover. I tried to back away, but Lincoln reminded me about how crazy Lola can be sometimes. So I agreed, ironically, she gave me a decent look that fits a guy, Leni said I looked so very handsome. I blushed and almost lost it again. We were getting ready for the move, but Lori appeared with the movie snacks, and Clyde as usual shut down and passed out upon seeing her. Not soon after that, we kind of decided it was time for bed. I suppose that this sleepover was a success for my best friend._

* * *

_A/N Ok guys I hope you guys enjoyed this. I have to admit. I wanted to do more with Sam in this chapter, unfortunately as far as the show is concerned, we don't really know much about her. I know a comic was published recently to show more about her but I haven't read it. I also had to make things up about Luna's other band members. Since these characters are still fresh in this story. Let me know in a PM or review as to what you think how I handled these characters, also what you think of a better direction for them._

_Now for more images I had commisioned by UnderratedHero._

_A flashback scene in the future of the fanfic with Will and Lola._

_ /Underrated_Hero/status/1270503673928572930?s=20_

_A second part of the prologue made in comic form._

_ /Underrated_Hero/status/1246150473662582784?s=20_

_An Image of Will as a baby._

_ /Underrated_Hero/status/1278728877976825857?s=20_

_Finally, next month is the hour long middle school special? Are you guys excited for it? I am! Anyways see you next time!_


	12. Hand Me Downer-Promises

_A/N Welcome back everyone, sorry for the wait on this one, this chapter was actually a little hard to wright because I decided to take a slightly different direction with this one. Also I decided to wait until the new Schooled special had aired. I will be talking about the new special at the end of the chapter, you may want to skip the notes at the end of the chapter if you don't want to be spoiled._

* * *

Hand Me Downer/Promises

It was a sunny weekend as Will was repairing a tire on his own bicycle. In the middle of the driveway at his house. The frame of the bike is sitting on it's seat upside down, with the front tire removed.

_I do my best to keep my bicycle well maintained, until I can learn to drive, and get my own car, this is my best mode of transportation. Since I gotta keep fixing my dad's breakfast every morning, my schedule does not allow me to take the bus to school. My dad got me this bike when I was in middle school, not soon after Mr. Loud taught me how to cook. Odd coincidence, cause that's when the deal was made to fix my dad's meals._

Will finish patching the tube and placing it back inside the tire. Lincoln approached Will from behind with a slight look of disappointment on his face.

"Hey Will, nice bike." Lincoln sighed. Will picked up on Lincoln's tone and reattached the tire to the frame and turned around to speak to his best friend.

"Thanks. You got a bike to?" Will asked.

Lincoln stammered nervously trying to find the right way to describe his new bike.

"I just got mine, it's…..um…...just see for yourself." Lincoln disappeared and reappeared with his new bike and Will immediately understood Lincoln's disappointment. It was pink with a brown basket on the front decorated in red hearts and flowers, with frilly blue and pink ribbons attached to the handlebars.

"I understand now." Will agreed, he decided to try to cheer Lincoln up. "But hey, it has a nice basket, my bike has no such thing, I mean, it would be extremely useful if I had one on my bike."

"This is yet another hand me down, this was Lori's bike." Lincoln explained.

Will chuckled lightly. "Ah, another to add to the mountain of gifts from previous generations?"

"Yep, just like Leni's cut off shirt, Luan's first ventriloquist dummy, before she got Mr. Coconuts. Luna's old electric guitar, ironically she chose to give it to me the very same day she broke it. Then Lynn gave me a…..actually I don't want to say."

_All I can say is thank god I'm an only child._

Will tried to think of some encouraging words. "Well, think of it this way, pretty soon you can do the same for Lucy and the twins!"

"I suppose." Lincoln sighed. "Right now though I'm stuck with this girly thing."

Will took a closer look and noticed something more on the back of the bike.

"Oh hey! Lori got you a personalised plate!" Will pointed to a pink plate on the back of the bike with Lincoln's name engraved on it it was decorated in flowers. Not really doing much to improve Lincoln's self esteem.

Lincoln groaned. "Yeah." He took out some tape from his pocket and covered the plate up with it so no one could see it. "That's better."

Will rolled his eyes and had to explain something to him.

"Lincoln, I get that it's humiliating riding something like this but Lori did do something thoughtful for you. You sure you wanna cover it up like this?"

Lincoln explained further. "I kind of have to. A few cool guys who formed their own bike group came by earlier and made fun of my new bike, I told them I had a much cooler, sick bike and they invited me to join them this afternoon."

Will raised an eyebrow to that. "Why would you lie about that?"

"Well, one of the members is one of my other friends Rusty Spokes."

"That weird guy who thinks he's god's gift to women?" Will laughed. Lincoln nodded in response.

Lincoln got nervous and asked a question that wasn't easy to ask.

"So, Will, could I possibly borrow your bike? I can't ride this around town."

Will blinked upon hearing that.

"What!?" He asked in a raised voice.

"Your bike is sick and everyone will appreciate what I'm riding." Lincoln explained.

Will sighed, and thought for a moment.

_I can't condone Lincoln continuing a lie to keep his image, but I'm afraid to make him mad._

Will sighed again and turned his back to Lincoln so he could finish attaching his tire to his bike and putting back air into it, with the foot pump that was used to put air into Lincoln's pool. Lincoln clutched his hands together awaiting his answer in intense anticipation. Will finally gave Lincoln an answer.

"Ok Lincoln I'll lend you my bike."

"YAY!" Lincoln cheered.

Will cut off his celebration. "BUT! I don't want it damaged or stolen, this baby is my pride and joy."

Lincoln set the bike upright and smacked high fives with Will.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back as good as I took it." Lincoln said happily, he then hopped on the seat and peddled off with great excitement.

_How ironic isn't it? I may not be able to drive yet, but I act like one of those people who love their car like a family member, I also can't shake this bad feeling in my stomach. I guess I gotta go see Lori, she's gonna help me with my Lola situation._

Will went over to the Loud's and knocked on the door, Lisa answered it.

"Good mid morning to you, adjacent homebody. Commonly known as neighbor." Lisa greeted.

"Yeah, hi Lisa." Will said rolling his eyes at her big words. "Is Lori around?"

"Yes, she is in her bed chambers. Enlighten me, are you still wanting to find some kind of competition to beat me at?"

"Yes." Will grumbled moving past her, not liking her bringing this up.

"There is something that has puzzled me William. Why have you never asked me to a physical competition? You could easily beat me and get what you want."

Will paused as he stepped on the first step, he didn't look back at Lisa.

"Well, I'm ok at sports, but I'm not Lynn. Not only that, I'd rather beat you in luck or brains. It would be completely unfair for me to beat you in a competition in which I'm physically stronger, faster, and taller than you."

Lisa laughed. "I don't agree with your obsession with beating me, I commend your desire to do it honorably."

Will smiled but still didn't look at her.

"Yes, and Lisa, call me Will."

"Hmmmmhmhmhm." Lisa giggled as Will walked up the stairs and turned the corner to Lori's room. He knocked on the door and was greeted with the cheery voice of Leni.

"Who is it?" Leni asked.

"It's me, Will!"

Leni moved to the door and opened it, she gave Will a big smile which he returned.

"It's so good to see you!" Leni said. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Lori, is she here?"

"Yes!" Lori called from her bed. "Come on in!"

Leni let Will in. Will loved the atmosphere of the bedroom of the two oldest Loud sisters.

_Man I love the few opportunities to come into Lori's room, it's so clean, the carpet is soft, and most importantly, it smells so good! Like wildflowers, how do they do this? I don't know. Understand how lucky I am, Lori is SUPER protective of her room and she almost never lets anyone in her room, besides Leni. She also has strong security to make sure nobody can just walk in through the door. That all changed when she let me in when I discovered the secret to clean blood off her clothes and shoes. __Ironically or maybe unironically, the blood on Lori's clothes is Clyde's. He's the one who taught me the secret to cleaning blood! At first I needed to learn how to clean blood because of my dad's work clothes and shoes. _

Leni sat on her bed and flipped through her fashion magazine as Will sat in a nearby chair as Lori sat on her bed and set her phone down to give Will her attention.

"Hi Will, what's up?" She asked.

"I need your help, some advice." Will said. "It's about Lola. Both Lori and Leni perked up their eyes hearing that."

Will explained further. "You see, for a long time Lola was trying to get me to have a tea party with her, for some reason. I've had at least three with her and she gets very disappointed each time. Part of it is because I haven't mastered the table manners she'd like me to have. However the first one I had with her, I made it ok manners wise, but she was still disappointed. She asked me to another one and I don't want to see that sad look on her face again. Not only that, if I keep upsetting her, I have no idea what she'll do."

"You got that right." Leni said. "Lola is scary when she feels wronged."

Lori sighed. "I can help you with the table manners, however there's something you need to understand about what Lola really wants."

Will was confused. "Really? What does she want?"

Leni just giggled and blurted it out. "Lola has a crush on you!"

Will blushed and freaked out at hearing that. "WHAT!?"

_No way! Lola is too young, too unstable, just no way!_

Lori interjected quickly. "No! No, Lola doesn't!"

Will was even more confused.

"Wait? So does she? Or does she not?"

Lori explained. "Remember last year's Halloween?

Will smiled as he remembered.

"Yeah, you two volunteered to make my knight costume for me."

"Oh yeah, it was a lot of fun and it made you look so handsome and noble!" Leni giggled as she remembered.

Lori explained further. "Unfortunately, it worked a little too well, Lola, being the princess she is. She instantly fell for the knight."

Will put the pieces together. "Wait a minute! You're saying….."

Lori nodded. "Yes, you in your old costume. She has a crush on the knight, she only likes you when you're in your outfit. When you're just you, the crush instantly goes away."

Will paused and blinked this was a lot to take in.

"Woah, so she doesn't really like me, she just likes me when I'm in my Halloween costume."

_I had no idea that's how crushes worked. Do they?_

Leni giggled more. "I heard Lola say you're gonna be her 'knight in shining armor."

Will blushed and scratched his head.

_(Flashback)_

It was Halloween evening a year ago Leni and Lori stepped out of their bedroom with excited looks on their faces. The rest of the Louds, including the parents were waiting in great anticipation for something that the two oldest daughters had to present to everyone.

Lori was the first to break the silence.

"Everyone, it wasn't easy, but the costume that Will asked us to make for him is finally complete."

"You all are gonna totes have your minds blown when you see how gorgeous he looks!" Leni announced.

They slowly opened the bedroom door and Will in his Knight costume was revealed. Brown gloves along with a white cape and brown boots made of leather made to look like armored shoes, a white and blue diamond patterned kilt around his waist over a maroon colored body suit that covered Will's body under the armor. A bronze plate covered his chest and belly area to look like he's wearing armor. He carried a fake wooden long sword that was as tall up to Will's elbow. His wair was done with it combed evenly to both sides of his head, with two big strands of his hair hanging over his temples.

To pose he rested his arm on the hilt of his fake sword and put on a big broad smile that fits a heroic knight. He clearly looked brave, handsome, and heroic.

"Oooooooooo!" The whole family went in amazement.

"Good job you two!" Mrs. Loud said. "Will, you look so chivalrous and brave!" Lily just smiled at Will, as Mrs. Loud held her in her arms.

"Thanks." Will giggled.

"I so wish I had something like this when I studied in Britain!" Mr. Loud said, slightly whining. "The Queen would probably dub me 'Sir Lynn Loud Sr."

Lori began explaining the process of making this outfit for Will.

"Me and Bobby helped make the fake armor for the chest. Me and Leni made the kilt, Leni made the body suit while I recolored some old boots and gloves for the feet and hands. Bobby went to his family in the city and they worked on carving the sword out of real wood!"

Leni explained further. "The hair wasn't a challenge at all, we both styled it together. We're so very proud of this!"

Lucy inspected him closely. "A little too bright and cheery for my taste, but at least it's better than that evil vampire hunter you went as last year!"

Lynn smirked at Will. "You know I got some skill with swords, wanna put your skill to the test?"

Will rolled his eyes, breaking his pose.

"No Lynn, I have no skill with swords, it's just part of the costume."

"I know." Lynn laughed in response.

Lisa inspected the costume closely.

"You know I could point out the historical inaccuracies about your outfit if you truly desired to be a _real_ knight. You're is more fantasy based than real."

Will rolled his eyes in response.

"Umm, thanks Lisa but I think it's fine the way it is."

"Very well, have it your way." She shrugged.

"You look nice dude." Luna praised him. "Leni and Lori dida fantastic job with you."

Lana moved up to get a closer look but Lori acted quickly and stood in front of her to stop her.

"Aww man, I just want to see." Lana complained.

Lori replied. "I know, but we just finished it, we literally don't need your dirty hands touching it!"

Lana went back to the others hanging her head.

Lincoln was dressed in his Ace Savvy outfit, holding his trick or treat bag.

He cheered. "Awesome! This year we'll have a strong soldier to protect me and Clyde."

Will gave Lincoln a serious look.

"I promise you and Clyde, as long as I'm around, the incidents of last year will NOT be repeated." Lincoln and Will nodded to each other.

Will noticed Lola looking at Will blushing, holding her hands together while giving Will a dreamy look. This made him feel a little uncomfortable. A few saw this and giggled, unbeknownst to Will they actually understood what was happening.

Luan held her ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts. She made him say a joke.

"Awww, looks like you're sword 'pierced' her little heart." She ceased her altered voice and laughed in her normal voice. "HAHAHA Get it!?" Will didn't respond while the rest of the family groaned.

Lola broke the awkward silence, by curtsying Will.

"Greetings Sir Knight in Shining Armor!" Lola said not taking her eyes off him. "I am Lady Lola Loud, would you care to join me for a lovely tea party at a later date? I am kind of a princess myself, and it would be an absolute honor for you to grace us with your presence."

Will started to sweat and blush himself. He began to feel sick as the rest of the siblings started to giggle quite loudly. Sadly Will still had no clue what exactly was happening.

"Um. Sure?" Will responded in an uneasy tone. Lola jumped in excitement.

Lola squealed. "Excellent Sir Knight! I can't wait to see your handsome self there!"

_(End of Flashback)_

_That's cute, Lola is adorable, but she's too little and too easily angered, kind of like me in order to pursue any kind of relationship with her._

Lori explained something important to Will.

"Understand this, if you just dress in your costume, then that alone will make Lola happy, regardless of your table manners."

"Really?" Will asked, tilting his head.

Lori nodded her head again. "Absolutely, she may leave you alone for a while, however it's Lola so I'm not sure, if you still want me to help you with table manners, I can."

"Well, let me try going to her tea party in the costume and we'll see what happens. Let me get back to you. Thanks a lot!" Will said. Will paused but got close to Lori and asked her a question whispering. "Lori, is Lola, the girl you told me about? You know, who thinks I'm cute?"

Lori smiled and shook her head, and whispered back.

"I know Lola's not your type, the real one is more…...possibly to your liking."

"Hmhmhmh. Thanks Lori." Will laughed lightly. Lori smiled warmly in response. Will spoke up to both sisters. "Hey speaking of Halloween, this year I'm planning a different kind of costume. Can you two help me make it? Once I know what Lucy's theme is for this Halloween."

"Absolutely!" Leni said with great enthusiasm. "I love making, or finding new outfits for you!"

"No problem." Lori added.

Will smiled at the two and waved goodbye to them.

_Man my friends are so good to me! Lori really acts like an older sister to me! She is always there to help me, and gives me great advice! It may also seem strange, but in the two years I lived next to the Louds, Halloween has become a very important day in my life here. What I mean is the very first Halloween with the Louds is when everything changed for me. I did the thing that I was stunned, something the old me would never do. Ever since I did however, everything started to change, including my attitude. Unfortunately I can't tell you that story by myself, I need someone else's help with that._

Will walked down the stairs and out the Loud's home and returned to his house as Lincoln was returning to Will's home, however he was hanging his head in shame as Will started to feel furious and worried as he noticed Lincoln was returning on foot without a bicycle.

"Lincoln, where's my bike!?" Will asked in a clam but angry voice. Lincoln sighed and began to explain.

"Things were going so great with my new biking club, Clyde even joined in on his parent's tandem bicycle. Everyone thought your bike was pretty awesome! I even got the attention of some cute cheerleaders!"

_I got to admit, I never thought my bike was so impressive, especially when it comes to attracting women…...although, these are young eleven year olds we're talking about here. BUT STILL! MY BIKE!_

"Lincoln…...WHERE IS MY BIKE!?" Will shouted as he repeated himself, his anger bubbling.

"We all stopped to eat at a diner and I swear I locked it to the bike rack, but when we finished…..your bike was gone and all that was left was the security chain."

Will tried to hold his fury in, but he quickly turned fire engine red angry with quivering fist, and then he exploded.

"rrrRRRRRRR! MY DAD GAVE ME THAT BIKE! IT COST HIM FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS! LINCOLN! HOW COULD YOU!?"

_Seriously, if I was my old self or if Lincoln was anyone else, he'd have several scratches, a bloody nose and a black eye by now. I can't bring myself to physically harm the Louds…..but my old self maybe._

Lincoln stood still still looking ashamed of himself. This level of anger was something he was used to from Will, since he received it from his many siblings many times.

"I'm so sorry Will, I promise I'll find it for you! I'll get it back!" Lincoln swore. Will took a big deep breath and started to calm down a little.

Lincoln, you're smart, and you're clever, despite you making mistakes sometimes, you always know how to make up for them. I trust you and believe that you'll get my bike back." Lincoln smiled at Will who gave him a soft smile in return. "Do it quickly though, that bike is my only means of transportation."

"I will, I promise." Lincoln assured. "I'll talk to Lori, in the meantime I'm sure she'll be happy to take you anywhere you need to go."

Will thought for a moment then came to a conclusion. Will then pointed to the girly bike that Lori gave him.

"In the meantime though you better get looking for my bike! You're gonna have to use Lori's old one to do it! Having people see you ride around town on _that_ is punishment enough."

Lincoln sighed and agreed, then all of a sudden Lynn raced up the Loud's driveway on her own bike with a super excited look on her face.

"WOOOHOOO! Guys I did it!" She cheered, presenting a huge gold trophy.

"That's nice Lynn but what's it for?" Will asked.

"A stunt bike competition. I won first place!"

"Way to go!" Will said.

_Seriously, this may make me sound like a huge jerk, but Lynn's bike is cooler than mine. Part of me REALLY wishes Lincoln borrowed her's instead of mine._

"Hey Linc, have you taken Lori's old bike out for a spin yet?" Lynn asked her brother.

"No way! I can't be seen riding that thing!" Lincoln objected. Lynn decided to explain something that Lincoln had to know.

"Well, you know Lincoln, this bike is a hand me down. I got it from Luan, who got it from Luna, who got it from Leni. We all decided we'd fix them up to our needs."

"Really?" Lincoln said with a surprised look.

"Wow you guys are so creative." Will praised.

_Seriously I can only make repairs to my bike to to change and modify mine to make it look and feel completely different. I can't do that._

Lynn took her bike back up into the garage and went back inside. Lincoln hung his head frowning as he started thinking about something.

"I suppose all my sisters gotta deal with hand me downs. I suppose I shouldn't try so hard to avoid it." Lincoln sighed.

Will was curious. "What about you? Don't you hand anything down to your younger sisters?"

Lincoln looked at Lana who was nearby playing in the mud.

"I guess I could begin with her." Lincoln acknowledge.

Will smiled a little more.

"Now about my bike." Will began to push.

"Don't worry I got someone who owes me a favor." Lincoln assured.

"Who?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lincoln made a zipping motion across his lips.

"Sorry Will I can't tell you, I promised her I wouldn't. All I can say is it has something to do with the reason why I couldn't go with you and Clyde to the comic convention last week."

Will remembered what happened.

"Oh yeah because someone clogged up your toilet. Kind of over dramatic for a grounding punishment."

Lincoln added more details about what happened. "Yeah it was a Princess Pony book that clogged the toilet."

"Whose book was that anyways?" Will asked.

Lincoln smiled. "I can't tell you that. However as far as my family is concerned that book was mine."

_Meh, it's probably Lola's_

Will shrugged. "Oh well. It was a shame you couldn't join us. You would have loved my Thor outfit."

Lincoln was then confused. "Thor? I thought Doctor Strange is your favorite hero."

WIll really had to explain this now. "He is, however I don't have a ready Doctor Strange outfit yet. I bought a Thor outfit at a local costume shop. Hey, Strange maybe my favorite, but I also love Thor and Captain America."

Lincoln smiled warmly. "However Lucy, the dark angel she is, gave me a comic book she made herself, she felt sorry for me cause I had to miss the convention."

Will sighed. "That's nice, for spooky she is at times, Lucy can be a real sweetheart."

Lincoln nodded in agreement. He went back into his house and went over to Lucy's room unbeknownst to Will.

Will sighed and decided to take a walk to cool his head, he had a disappointed look on his face as he walked. He walked past the other neighbor of the Louds. The grouchy old man, Mr. Grouse.

He was sitting in a rocking chair on his front porch as he saw Will, he saw his disappointed face and glared at him. Will felt his look and looked back at the old man and softly returned the glare.

"What's your problem Clements?" Mr. Grouse grumbled.

"I'm having kind of a bad day, it's really none of your business Mr. Grouse." Will responded.

_That's Mr. Grouse. The Loud's other neighbor. I seriously don't know his problem but he acts exactly like what grumpy old man does. He yells at the Louds to not be noisy, and takes their toys and stuff when it goes in their yard. As far as me and my dad goes. He has some respect for my dad, cause in his words my dad's, 'A real man of hard work.' but he isn't that kind to me. Naturally I met him when I first moved here two years ago and I was bitter, however Mr. Grouse didn't make that good of an impression on me either._

"Wow rude as usual." Mr. Grouse grumbled.

"You're the one who was glaring at me just for walking by!" Will argued.

"Why can't you be more like your dad?" Mr. Grouse scolded. "He doesn't spend his time moping, he spends it working hard to feed you!"

"You know nothing about me!" Will shouted.

_How can he judge me? I make my dad's meals and take care of the house._

"I'm only fourteen! I help out around my house!" Will argued.

Mr Grouse just waved his hand dismissing Will's statement. He then began to lecture him.

"When I was your age I was working two jobs in the snow, I was never complaining about…."(ramble ramble)

Will grumbled and continued to walk leaving Mr. Grouse to his rantings.

_Stupid mean jerk! There are some super mean things I could say to him but I'm gonna show some restraint._

After a while Will returned home and Nicholas returned home from work. He walked into the living room and saw Nicholas sitting in the kitchen eating the salad he prepared for dinner.

"Hey Will were you just walking around?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah." Will sighed sitting across from Nicholas.

"What's wrong?" He asked, feeling his son's depression.

_I was scared he'd get mad at me, but I can't hide this. I'm afraid I gotta fess up about what happened to my bike._

Will sighed and explained. "Lincoln got a hand me down bike from Lori, it was all pink, frilly and girly looking, obviously he decided there was no way he would go riding around on that kind of bike."

Nicholas shrugged and agreed. "Yeah, I can see that. I would feel the same way if it was me."

Will hung his head and explained the bad part.

"I let Lincoln borrow my bike so he wouldn't look like a loser, ironically, I learned that my bike is good at that."

Nicholas was amazed to hear that. "So your bike is to Lincoln is like a Ferrari to a man?"

Will nodded. "Yeah, I was stunned to learn that to."

"So what's the problem?"

Will sighed again as he revealed what happened. "Lincoln parked my bike somewhere and my bike wound up getting stolen."

Nicholas had a small smile but after hearing that his smile fell from his face. Will was kind of nervous as to what he may do. After ten second of silence, Nicholas finally broke it.

"I'm not happy that the bike was taken Will. I'm also not happy that you just simply lent your bike to Lincoln so easily."

"Aw come on He's my friend." Will whined.

"True, but you shouldn't be so willing to part with something you know to be so important to you." Nicholas added. "Not only that, you know how much that bike cost me. I know it seems like we may live a good life, but you need to remember. We're not millionaires."

Will winced a little after hearing that statement.

_Man I really wish he didn't bring that up, I know how much the bike was, but I don't need a reminder. It's a bitter pill to swallow for this mistake._

Lincoln and another one of the Louds agreed to help me get it back. I believe him, Lincoln has proved himself several times. Will assured. Not only that, according to Lincoln, Lori is gonna drive me anywhere I gotta go.

I don't think so. Nicholas countered.

Will was pretty surprised to hear his father's doubts. What do you mean?

If anyone's gonna drive you anywhere, it may be Leni. She still needs some a little bit of time before she can finally get her license.

Will thought about it for a moment.

_As frightening as that maybe, I'm ok with it, she is showing great progress and she isn't such a reckless driver anymore, but she still has a little bit left to learn to get past it. I'm also still very happy to help her when she wants it._

"If that's the case I accept it." Will stated.

Nicholas softly laughed. "I suppose that that's a slight punishment. However you're grounded for two weeks." Will grumbled. This is the last thing he wanted. Nicholas added a special stipulation to it. "However if Lincoln pulls through for you. I'll reverse your punishment, ONLY if Lincoln pulls through for you."

_Great grounded unless Lincoln corrects his mistake. This may sound overly dramatic, but my fate lies in his hands. I stand by what I told him though, I believe in him, if he's gonna get my bike back I don't doubt him._

Will was a little confused about this stipulation.

"Dad, why make such a condition?"

Nicholas didn't answer and finished his meal as he left the table. Will grumbled as he left the table and left his dirty dishes for Will to clean.

Nicholas just thought to himself. _I just need to see if you're capable of placing your faith in the right people. I mean, you're placing a huge amount of faith in Lincoln, not only that. I'm not happy you would be so careless with such an expensive gift._

Soon Will began to clean up after dinner and soon he sent a text message to Lincoln which said.

"_I'm grounded! You better find my bike soon! Dad said that I'm ungrounded once you find it!"_

Over at the Louds Lincoln sat on his bed eating a microwave snack he seemed ok until his phone buzzed and read Will's message.

Lincoln put on a serious look.

"I promise Will, I'll make this right."

* * *

_A/N Well here it is, pretty soon we'll be moving forward from showing relationships for that's almost done. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Now did you all enjoyed the new Schooled special? I enjoyed some of it. I liked how Lily started to actually talk Leni's new school outfit, and how the Canadian Mountie had a striking resemblance to the old cartoon Dudley Do Right. I am sad that some of Lincoln's grade school characters might be gone, like Ms. Johnson. I'm really sad to see Lori go, but it's safe to assume that she's not 'out' of the show, it's just unsure what's going to be done with her._

_Did you see the new special? How about the new Casagrande's episode Uptown Funk? Or Boss Maybe/Family Bonding episode of the Loud House? What did you think of them? Let me know in a review or a PM. See you all next time, next chapter Ronnie Anne will return._


	13. The Green House-Along Came a Sister

_A/N Welcome back. I got a special Halloween treat for you at the end of the chapter. We're getting pretty close to finishing up the 'relationships' portion of this fanfic. Which is what I wanted to use Season 1 for. Anyways enjoy!_

_Also I apologize if the Batman Forever reference was too cringy in the sleepover chapter. Since Lisa was playing with brainwaves. I just figured it would be a funny joke._

* * *

The Green House/Along Came a Sister.

It's been a day and a half since Will's punishment, while things seem mostly unchanged as far as his daily routine is concerned, he unfortunately cannot hang out with the Louds or have the Louds over. Nicholas decided to take away all his game controllers so he could no longer play games, the only thing he's got to fill out his day is school, his books, and his movies. Will decided to dress a little differently today wearing a his white shirt without his jacket and tan colored khaki pants.

_I know I look pretty ridiculous. I actually don't like wearing things like this, but I decided to put this on because it was a recommended outfit by a friend. This punishment is killer on me, I still got my phone so I can still talk to the Louds but it's just not the same when I'm not allowed to hang out with them._

Will checked the clock and saw it was time to trim the hedges along the property line to the Louds. He went outside, into the tool shed and got the trimmers and began to work. Suddenly he began to hear the loud boom of Luna's guitar. Even though he couldn't see it thanks to the Loud's garage being on the other side of the house. Will smiled knowing he had music to listen to while he worked.

_Ah Luna is beginning her practice. Nice to know they are still there while I'm…..sort of cut off from contact with them…..ok was that a little too dramatic?_

All of a sudden Luna's music instantly ceased. Will paused his work in confusion.

_That's odd Luna usually finishes her jams with a loud explosion, but this time it just stopped._

The Loud's home was noisy as usual, but today was odd, seemingly the house gradually got more and more quiet.

Will continued his work as he continued to get more and more confused with the sudden quietness.

_Something's off, I mean, unless it's for sleep, the Louds are never usually this quiet, only on rare occasions with everyone in the house are they this calm._

Lincoln stepped out the back porch and began looking around their property intently for something.

"Hey Lincoln!" Will called summoning his friend to him. "What's with the peace and quiet?" Lincoln smiled and explained with confidence.

"I'm involved in a class contest right now to have our families lower our eco footprint."

"Oh boy." Will scoffed as he shook his head amused. "I wasn't aware you're environmentally conscious."

Lincoln looked down, in slight guilt. He had to confess something.

"The class really wants to win the contest. Unfortunately with a family as huge as mine it's really difficult to try and save energy."

Will raised an eyebrow. "So what if your class doesn't win? What's the big deal?"

"My classmates all stated that if we lose, it's all because of me! Unfortunately they're right! My social life will be ruined! The grand prize is our class get's name this polar bear cub!" Lincoln took out a mini poster of a cute polar bear cub on lonely icebergs making sad puppy eyes and underneath the picture is a caption that reads. 'Have a heart, do your part!'

Will examined the poster closely.

"I suppose that's cute, but is this really necessary?" To Will's surprise, Lincoln chuckled a little after hearing that.

"You know Will, you're the first person to see this picture and not coo at how sad and cute it is. I actually managed to get my sisters to agree to my proposal to at least go to use energy saving methods to live their lives for the week until the contest ends by using this picture."

Will rolled his eyes. "I suppose they're more susceptible to the image of a cute animal than I would be."

Lincoln agreed. "Yeah, whenever they argue against me, I just show the picture and they immediately fall into line."

Will just rolled his eyes. "Well good luck with it all. I suppose that this won't backfire."

_But I've been wrong before._

Lincoln snickered a little. "Also nice outfit, nice to see that Leni can get you out of your jacket every now and again."

Will frowned and decided to point out something.

"Hey, let's not forget, MY BIKE IS STILL OUT THERE!" Lincoln went completely silent and frowned.

Lincoln explained. "I'm gonna go all day tomorrow to look for it. I'm gonna be putting together a team. I'll find it!"

"Well do it! I can't take this punishment for much longer!" Will scolded.

Lincoln nodded and went back inside his home.

_I may have crossed the line doing that. I can't forget that I'm on punishment thanks to him and I don't like being teased. Not only that me, him, and Clyde were gonna participate in an online game tournament today. Unfortunately I can't anymore!_

Will soon finished his work and went back inside and sat on the couch. With a great drop of his form, his bottom hit the couch with a big 'plop.'

_Oh man what do I do now? It's lunch time, but dad isn't here until tonight. I'm just making pork chops and mashed potatoes tonight._

Will decided to get a Doctor Strange comic and sit on the couch and began to read, a couple hours passed and Will began to hang his head and feel sluggish out of boredom.

_Man I don't know how long I can keep up with this, I can't believe I'm getting bored reading Doctor Strange!_

Suddenly something happened to break the monotony.

*Knock Knock.*

Will instantly snapped out of his boredom and scampered to the door and opened it. He was stunned to see who was on the other side. His friend who's been giving him new outfits, Leni. Will was a little puzzled she had her bathrobe, a towel, a few toiletries and a hairbrush.

"Oh hi Leni, what brings you here?" Will asked, Leni had a big smile as she saw Will in his outfit.

"Oh you're wearing the outfit I picked for you! It warms my heart knowing you appreciate my fashion advice!" Leni Cooed, Will blushed in response.

_I can't deny that while I don't always like wearing these outfits, Leni does a fantastic job with deciding the best outfits for people. I suppose I have to admit, I do look better while dressed like this….but I can't ignore that I prefer my jacket._

Leni cleared her throat as she got to the point.

"Lincoln wont let me take a shower because Lincoln wants the family to go green to save the cute polar bear. He tried to give me a moist towelette but it only cleans so much. Sooooooooooo…..could I possibly use your shower?"

"What?" Will asked, stunned to hear such a request.

_Oh my! To be asked such a favor…..it makes me feel good how much I'm seen as a friend by them, but….._

"I don't know Leni, I'm being punished right now I can't really have anyone over right now." Will confessed.

"Leni's face sunk. Oh, I understand I don't want to cause trouble for you." Leni slowly turned around and began to walk away. Will looked down and gave himself a mental smack in the head.

_Coward! Come on! Dad won't find out!_

Will called out to Leni, and stopped her before she could disappear.

"Actually! You can as long as you don't take too long or leave any trace that you used it." Leni's smile returned to her face as she swiftly went back up to Will and hugged him which made Will blushed deeper.

"You sure? I really meant when I said I don't want to cause you trouble." Leni asked as she let Will go.

Absolutely just remember what I need you to do. Will assured.

"Thanks Will, you're the best!" Leni chimed, as she rushed past Will and up the stairs and into his bathroom and closed the door. Will shook his head after feeling the rush of wind that Leni gave him as she dashed past him.

_I can't say no to her, but I am praying that this doesn't come back to bite me again later._

Will sat on the couch and looked at the clock intently he started to get nervous as five minutes passed until Leni finally got the water going. Will breathed a sigh of relief as the shower was finally started.

Will decided to go to the fridge and pour himself an ice cold glass of Lemonade. Will sat back on the couch and sipped his cold drink as he continued to look at the clock.

_Maybe this could help me cool off and calm my nerves. Please Leni, don't take too long._

Unfortunately some time passed and Leni seemed to be taking longer than it should, Will checked the clock and panicked internally.

_Oh no! She's been in there for twenty five minutes! Come on! What's the deal? I get it, she likes to pretty herself up a lot, but I don't think it should take this long to get clean!_

Another ten minutes pass and finally the water is turned off. Will looked out the window and saw that Nicholas still wasn't back, Will breathed another sigh of relief.

_Finally! She's done!_

Will sat on the couch and awaited Leni to emerge from the staircase. Unfortunately the wait for this was also getting to be too long.

_Oh geez! What's taking so long now!?_

Will dashed to the window to check for his dad again. Luckly he's still not around. He looked to the clock and saw that it was four forty seven.

_Oh man dad will be home any minute! If he catches Leni in here I'm toast!_

Will impatiently tapped his foot as he stood by the window to see his dad it was until the clock struck five ten when the bathroom door opened and Leni walked down the stairs. Will seemed a little awe struck at her beauty, almost as if he completely forgot about his dad. Ironically, with the exception of some makeup on her eyes and nails. She actually doesn't look any different than she usually does.

_She looks so lovely I suppose it's just a perfect reflection of her pure heart._

Leni smiled at Will. "I sped up just as you wanted me to. Usually it takes me an hour or more."

_Really? I'd hate to see their water bill! Forty minutes is a quick shower to her?_

"I also tried my best to clean up after myself, I think I did a good job at making sure I left no sign." Leni added. "Thanks a bunch Will, I hope Lincoln will win this contest soon. I assume I can come back here if I need to shower."

Will was too awe struck to answer as Leni smiled at him as she walked passed him and out the door.

"I take that as a yes. Thank you so much Will!" Leni assumed as she shut the door. The door shutting snapped Will out of it as he dashed up the stairs to the bathroom.

_I hope she really did clean up after herself! She better…..wow!_

Will opened the door and looked around, it doesn't look as if anyone was in there, Leni cleaned the water drops from the floor and shower, she wiped all the fog off the mirror and neatly organized the stuff on the bathroom counter.

_Oh my, she did it! I'm sorry for doubting her._

Will breathed a very huge sigh of relief as he put on a big smile. He went back downstairs and plopped down on the couch and began to relax, exactly twenty minutes later Nicholas returned home Will didn't get up and watched his dad walk past him as he set his work stuff down.

"Hey son. He noticed the big relaxed smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Will got up slowly and walked into the kitchen without answering. Nicholas just shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to change into his casual clothes. Although he noticed something sitting on the bathroom floor before he left. He bent down and picked up a strand of blonde hair. He put on a serious look as he exited the bathroom with the stand and returned to his bedroom and left his work clothes on his bed as Will already started dinner. His face finally relaxed and he looked normal.

"Hey Will, can I ask you something?" Nicholas asked. Will turned to him as he began boiling the water for the mashed potatoes.

"Yes?"

Nicholas then showed Will the strand of blonde hair, Will saw it and immediately got nervous. He started to sweat lightly and his heart began to race.

_Oh man! Looks like Leni forgot something. I'm not mad at her, I mean a hair? I'd forget something like that!_

"Care to explain this?" Nicholas said in a confrontational manner.

Will struggled to answer. "Umm…..this is, nothing."

"Nothing? This looks like something." Nicholas countered. Will went back to cooking looking for an escape.

"I….I gotta finish cooking. I can't burn anything." Will said as he placed the raw pork chops in the skillet.

Nicholas grumbled as he put the hair in the trash. "You're lucky that I don't really have hard proof that someone was here. Don't forget you're being punished. If I see anything like this again. I'm extending your punishment." Nicholas walked up to the bathroom to shower himself.

Will sighed again and wiped the sweat off his brow.

_Wooo, that was too close._

Time passed and Lori texted Will a picture of Lincoln powering the whole house using a treadmill. Lori explained when Lincoln tried to force everyone to not use the car, the electricity, or the water at all, and when he was using electricity to play a computer game, his sisters all protested. Forcing Lincoln to compromise and with the help of Lisa, created a way for Lincoln to produce. 'Green Energy.'

_Ha! I suppose he got a little payback soon. Although I wish he'd hurry it up and find my bike!_

The next morning Will had to have Lori drive him to school with the rest of the Louds.

Will found it chaotic despite him sitting up front in Vanzilla next to Lori. All the arguing and the screaming at each other was a major headache. His face greatly reflects this ordeal.

"Hey." Lori said getting Will's attention.

"Yeah?" Will replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that Lincoln got you in this situation." Lori said with great sympathy in her voice.

"It's greatly irritating." Will grumbled as Lola and Lana began shouting at each other. On top of all the other noise. Will's head started to throb in pain. His anger started to boil.

_I have nothing but love for these guys, but I can't stand this incessant noise._

Vanzilla arrived at the Elementary School, Lincoln, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lisa all left. Most of the Loud noise ceased and Will could finally relax.

_FINALLY! SOME PEACE!_

A few minutes passed and they arrived at the Junior High School and Lynn got out of the car and Lori began to go with the other older siblings to the High School.

Once Lori parked the car everyone got out and began to go to their classes.

_It's Friday, Unfortunately I got a whole weekend of being stuck at home dealing with my punishment._

Meanwhile at Lincoln's School Lincoln was having lunch with his group of buddies. Clyde, Rusty, Zach, and Liam. they were studying a map of Royal Woods as Lincoln was instructing them.

"Ok Liam I need you to cover this area. Zach you take downtown. We gotta sweep the whole city to find the missing bike."

"Roger that." Liam said in his broad south western accent.

"So what are we supposed to do once we find the bike?" Zach asked, adjusting his glasses.

Lincoln replied in a serious manner. "If you guys find it in someone's possession call me and we'll all work together to get it back, how? Well, I don't know that yet. If not just get it back to me as quickly as possible."

Rusty spoke confidently, showing off his broad side.

"Don't you worry, I got great talking skills, it comes from me and my skills to talk to women. Should I come across the thief while they still got the bike. I can get it back from him with my smooth talking."

"Keep telling yourself that." Scoffed a female voice behind Lincoln, who jumped cause he knows who that voice belongs to.

"Hey Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said nervously.

"Hey Lamo, what are you guys doing?"

"Lincoln borrowed Will's bicycle and got it stolen so we're gonna use this weekend to search the whole town to get it back!" Clyde explained.

"Clyde!" Lincoln raised his voice. "No one outside this meeting needs to know this." He sighed in defeat. "Since the cat's out of the bag now. I'm putting together a team to help me get it back."

Ronnie Anne shook her head.

"Really Lincoln? You had to mess things up for him?"

"I know! I know!" Lincoln said waving his hands defensively. "I promised him I'll get it back and I will, I just can't do it alone."

Ronnie Anne pushed herself in between Clyde and Liam to stare at the map.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Zach asked, with the group feeling violated that she's pushing into their business.

"I got great respect for Will, and Bobby considers him a friend. I'm gonna help him to." Ronnie Anne declared.

Clyde took the opportunity to whisper something to Lincoln.

"_Sorry for blurting Lincoln, but we could use all the help we can get to find the bike. Ronnie Anne could greatly help us."_

Lincoln thought about it for a minute and nodded to Clyde in agreement. Lincoln knew what he had to do now.

Lincoln came to a decision. "Ok Ronnie Anne, you're in, now let's rework the plan to search the town to find the bike."

Back with Will at the end of the school day. Will was dropped off at his home, as Lori finished picking up the other siblings. Will's head was throbbing at, again the loud noise riding in the car with all the Louds, Leni and Lori watched him enter his home with a look of concern on their faces. They understand how much of a torture riding with all the siblings is.

_Man I had to hold back greatly to avoid exploding at them! Oddly enough though, Lincoln wasn't riding with us. Eh, must be walking home with Clyde._

Will entered his home and immediately began to start dinner.

_With the detour of the long ride home, I don't really have much time to myself, not like I can do much while being punished anyways_.

Will was heating a roast in a crock pot. It didn't need much attention, he went to the T.V. and put on a Spiderman movie. Will smiled as he enjoyed it, when all of a sudden another knock was heard at the door.

Will grumbled at the movie being interrupted. He walked to the living room window to see who it is and smiled once he saw who it was. He went to the door and opened it.

"Hi Leni!" Will said.

"Hi Will I need to stay out of the house for a while. Could I possibly hang out with you for a while?" Will blushed and his heart started beating.

_She really wants to hang out with me? Not just have me around to hold her bags while she shops? Oh wait…._

"Leni I'm still in trouble." Will pointed out.

"Oh don't worry I got an idea. Please trust me." Leni made a sweet face, similar to sad puppy eyes to convince him.

"Oh, ok." Will said to her.

"Yay thank you!" Leni cheered, as she moved into the house.

_Man I still can't say no to her. This time though, I feel like I may be digging my own grave here._

"So, why do you need to stay out of the house for a while?" He asked.

"Everyone is planning something without me. It's a surprise party for me!" Leni giggled, she quickly made a shushing gesture. "However it's a secret, you gotta promise not to tell me!"

"Uhhhhh, sure." Will shrugged at her 'slowness' again.

"Oh what's this? Watching a movie?" Leni said in excitement as she sat on the couch and stared at the Spiderman movie.

_Party? Her birthday is a long ways away! Something's off._

Will took out his cell phone and decided to video chat with Lincoln. Lincoln instantly answered and they talked while Will snuck into the kitchen and Lincoln was in his bedroom.

Will spoke softly so Leni couldn't hear him. "Lincoln, Leni is in my house saying that you guys are planning a special surprise for her."

"Sorry Will, We never said anything like that to Leni, she just assumed that." Lincoln explained.

"Ok, but what are you guys doing?"

Lincoln gulped, and moved aside to show Will what's going on. It's a little Tarantula inside an insect cage sitting on his desk. Will almost instantly figured it out.

"Who's that?" Will asked.

Lincoln introduced the animal. "This is Frank, he's our class pet. As you can see he's an arachnid. Leni actually has a huge collection of Raid Spider Spray in her room."

Will scratched his chin, he understands what could happen.

"Yes, I do remember Leni having some kind of arachnophobia." Unfortunately he just remembered that she was on his couch watching the Spiderman movie. He began hearing dialogue from the movie in the kitchen and had to act quickly.

"_What's your name kid?"_

"_The Human Spider."_

"_The Human Spider that's it? That's the best you got?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Uhh, that sucks."_

"THE HUMAN WHAT!?" Leni shrieked.

"Lincoln, I gotta go!" Will said as he hung up his phone and dashed to the player before any more mentions of spiders are made.

"_The sum of three thousand dollars will be paid, to the terrifying, the deadly! The Amazing Spi-"_

"Hey why did you turn the movie off?" Leni whined.

Will sweated. "Ummm…...because you wouldn't like a movie like that, that movie has too much violence and bad words!"

"Ewww, you're right I so wouldn't like it!" Leni agreed, Will instantly changed tactics.

"Why don't I put on…..umm." He began rummaging through the movie collection to find a proper movie that Leni would like. "Ummmm…. How about Titanic?"

"Oh I love that movie!" Leni cheered. "But, are you sure you'd like to watch it?"

"Oh I have no problem!"

_I really don't mind this movie, I like the movie due to the fact that it's based on a true event. So don't give me any looks._

Will started the movie and sat on the other side of the couch with plenty of space between himself and Leni.

Suddenly, her nose started to twitch.

"Hmmmm, something smells delicious!"

Will smiled, as his heart began to race.

_Man it really does me good hearing such compliments. Just like what Leni said earlier about me taking her fashion advice._

"How kind of you to notice, the roast I'm making for dinner." Will laughed, Leni expressed an idea that Will wasn't prepared for.

"I only ate your food once, I'd love to have a fancy dinner of your food someday."

"Yeah…...that would be nice." Will hesitated to say.

_Dinner, with Leni? AWSOME!_

They sat comfortably and watched the movie. Will actually had a decent time watching this. Unfortunately Will had to dash to the window as he heard a car roar up the driveway.

"What is it?" Leni asked.

"It's my dad, Leni you gotta go!" Will said. Ironically when he turned his head from the window to the couch, Leni was gone. He heard the sliding glass door open and close and he noticed that Leni was sneaking her way out.

_Awesome! All she has to do now is time her exit from my yard and I'm safe! I just gotta make sure that there's no sign she was here!_

Will checked the couch and saw no real signs, no strains of hair anywhere and smiled big.

_Yes! No problems!_

He began to turn the movie off as Nicholas entered the house.

"Hi dad." Will said as he shut the TV off. Nicholas went to his room and removed his work clothes.

"Hey son." Nicholas responded. With him out of the room Will cast his gaze to the window and saw Leni dash through the backyard gate and back to the Louds. Oddly enough there was a large white van sitting in front of their house, one that belonged to a pest control company. Will went back to the kitchen to check the roast. It was done, right on time as Nicholas returned to the kitchen.

"Dinner sure smells great." Nicholas said as Will got the knives to carve it he was slicing it up. There was a sudden loud noise from next door.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! SPIDER!" The voice of Leni shrieked. The sudden burst of noise caused Will to mess up his cutting of the roast causing his knife to slant, making a large curve in the meat.

"Dang it." Will grumbled.

"Guess Leni encountered another spider." Nicholas said as he opened up the newspaper.

"Hehe, yeah." Will said, fixing a plate for his dad.

_Yeah, we've had to deal with Leni's shrieks at the sight of spiders for a long time, so much that whenever we hear one, we both know who it is and the reason why. Poor Leni, although I do hope Lincoln's class pet is ok. Also doesn't seem like dad's noticing any evidence that Leni was ever here. Big win for me!_

The next day was the day Will was standing in the backyard of his home while Lincoln was standing in his as the two talked about the day before with the spider.

Will laughed as Lincoln finished his story.

"HA! So your dad called an exterminator, because he first encountered the spider before Leni?"

"Yeah, and we actually thought Frank died earlier when Leni went nuts with her bug spray when she first encountered him. We even held a funeral for him. Apparently Leni eavesdropped on our eulogy for him, that when we figured out he was still alive, Leni, actually helped us protect him from the exterminator."

_Guess that explains where Leni's arachnophobia came from._

Lincoln explained further. "We appreciate it even though she's not completely over her fear of spiders. So you were watching Spiderman when Leni showed up?"

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that time when you and Clyde were watching Captain America Civil War, Leni sat down and watched it with you guys and she flipped out once Spiderman appeared on screen."

Lincoln got to the end of the story. "So we got rid of the exterminator, even though we still had to pay the large bill. Leni learned to tolerate spiders, even though she still isn't over her phobia."

Will smiled. "Good to know you won't be hated for your class pet dying. Will's face suddenly turned serious. Now what is it you called me out here for?"

Lincoln's face also turned serious as he whistled loudly and his 'team' of Rusty, Clyde, Zach, Liam, and Ronnie Anne appeared next to Lincoln. Will eyed them closely he stopped once his eyes met Ronnie Anne.

"Nice to see you again." He said to her.

"You to." She returned.

_It really is nice to see Ronnie Anne again, besides Clyde, I never really met any of Lincoln's other friends. I've only seen pictures of them on Lincoln's social media, and know their names. Lincoln has talked about them a few times, that's how I know a few details about them. Like Rusty believing he's a ladies man._

"So what's with the gathering?" Will asked.

"You see, this is my team I told you about. We're all going to find your bike." Lincoln explained.

Ronnie Anne spoke up. "You and I are on pretty good terms so I don't mind helping you out."

Clyde added. "I'm willing to help, after all I was there when it was stolen, so I do feel kind of responsible."

"Truth be told Lincoln promised us pizza if we helped you out. So here we are." Zach said.

"No offence man, but we never really met." Liam pointed out.

Will cleared his throat and spoke. "Anyways I am glad to meet you all and greatly appreciate your assistance to correct Lincoln's mistake." He said, with a touch of venom in his statement about Lincoln, which he did feel.

Lincoln spoke confidently speaking like a competent leader.

"With the six of us, covering the town, I believe we can find the missing bike in a short amount of time. We spent much time of the week during lunch time at school going over our plans. We all got our walkie talkies?"

"Roger that!" The group said in unison, as they all showed theirs off to confirm.

Lincoln smiled with pride and spoke confidently.

"Once you spot it, stay with it. Radio us all once you do, and we'll all regroup and try to get it back. We don't know what we'll find, and most importantly, we don't know exactly who took it, or whether or not we'll encounter them."

"We're gonna find it, Will I promise we will." Ronnie Anne assured.

"Kind of promising preemptively don't you think?" Rusty questioned.

"Hey if you want pizza you guys will commit to this and take this search seriously!" Ronnie Anne asserted.

Lincoln spoke one last time. "Alright everyone, Will's depending on us, let's get out there and find the bike. Good luck! The group all got on their bikes, with Ronnie Anne being on her skateboard, and raced off into the city."

Will smiled, as he watched them disappear.

_I know Lincoln won't let me down, especially with Ronnie Anne by his side. Hehe, they're still very cute together. Once they find it, I'll be free from my punishment!_

* * *

_A/N There we go. Now I do apologize in case Ronnie Anne's appearance wasn't as big as you expected it. In the next chapter she'll play a much bigger role. which will mostly be an original chapter._

_Now for my treat. A special image made by UnderratedHero. The gothic super hero The Crow, drawn in the Loud House style! (R.I.P. Brando Lee.)_

_ /Underrated_Hero/status/1320412722643767302?s=20_

_Did you guys like this treat? Did you not? Let me know in a review or a PM. Happy Halloween everyone and I'll see you next time!_


End file.
